Brothers or Love?
by Kit-Inu-Hanyou34
Summary: Being the youngest out of four isn't easy, especially with three older, overprotective brothers. Kagome is a first year student who catches the love interest of the school player. How will the brothers react? Furthermore, what will Kagome do about it? R
1. New Meat

**Hi there! This is Kawii Inu'no 45 and Shippo147 here! WE have decided to combined our writing techniques into one story. As the summary, says I hope you all enjoy it! We proofread it three times but then again, that still not might be enough. I hope there aren't any grammar and spelling errors. We tried our hardest to catch them. **

**Our separate account files will be on our profile if anyone wants to gaze at our previous work. I hope this story comes out well! We are trying our hardest. **

**Please enjoy! Review and flames are always welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

A black haired girl turned on her back, staring up at her white ceiling listening to the loud banging on her door.

"Kagome wake up! You are going to be late!" scolded her older brother, Keiji. Just by a year of course but he was still older.

"I'm up, I'm up...you idiot," she hissed under her breath, crawling out and stood on her feet, they pointed inward and she yawned loudly.

Her feet shuffled across the floor and to her private bathroom. Thank Kami she had her own bathroom and her older brothers, her three older brothers, had to share one. But they were boys, they didn't need as much time in the bathroom as she did.

Kagome stripped off her pyjamas and stepped into her tub. Without looking, she accidently turned on the cold water and it struck her body. She let out a shrilling scream.

Downstairs, Ryouta, her eldest brother, was cooking breakfast for his younger siblings, and shook his head. Kaemon came downstairs, "She turned on the cold water again didn't she?"

"Yeah," he sighed and Kaemon shook his head, taking a piece of toast on the table. "Our little sister..."

Kagome stepped out of her now warm shower, still recovering from the shock of the cold blast from her shower head and grumbled, knowing her older brothers had heard her. She groaned once more and began to blow dry her hair, no more then ten minutes later, her hair was done, amazingly enough.

She brushed her teeth and walked into her room, getting her school uniform out of her closet.

Her first year, high school uniform. She was bubbling with excitement and yet, she was sick to her stomach about this day.

She had heard rumours of high school. The teachers were harder, the classes were harder, and it was all hell.

Well that was what her brothers told her.

She grabbed her bag and sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Keiji and Kaemon were eating breakfast.

"Morning, Kagome," they all said in unison, Keiji and Kaemon had their mouths full. Kagome made a disgusted face at the grotesque antic and sat down beside them.

"Ready for your big day, Kags?" Ryouta asked as served Kagome her breakfast now and he sat down too, eating his own food.

"I seriously don't know why you guys are making such a big deal of it, it's not like I won't be able to handle it." Kagome answered, with a fake "I don't care" attitude.

'_I hope they can't tell how nervous I am_,' she thought to herself and her brothers looked at her. "What?" she forced out a smile and they raised a suspicious brow at her.

"It's not like we can help it, our baby sister is going into high school!" Keiji exclaimed, bringing his fork to his mouth and Kagome scowled at him.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Kagome snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at him and he snickered.

"You're 16 and I'm 17, that makes me older!" Keiji reminded her and she scowled once more but Kaemon decided to step in.

"Yeah . . . and I'm 18 . . . which makes me . . . older than **both** of you." Kaemon added looking from sibling to sibling. He chuckled loudly at their faces and stuffed an egg into his mouth.

"I think you're forgetting I'm 27, according to uh, let's see, everyone, that makes me older than the three of you!" Ryouta sarcastically spat at them and they groaned, knowing he was right. Keamon decided to take a new turn on the whole subject though.

"But seriously, we are going to keep an eye on you." Kaemon seriously added, killing the moment of fun between the siblings. Kagome sighed; living with three older _overprotective _brothers wasn't an easy task for a young adolescent girl.

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Kagome spat at them, she was 16 years old and they didn't have to look after her as if she was some helpless little girl.

'_I know I'm nervous but I have friends that I can stick to and it won't take long for me settle into the new routine of high school,' _Kagome thought to herself, drinking the last of her orange juice.

"Look, we know you want to do things yourself but there are some people you have to watch out for." Keiji informed Kagome seriously and she just sighed.

Keamon then looked in Keiji's direction and mouthed something in a low whisper that Kagome caught.

'_InuYasha?' _she had heard the name before. Eri had mentioned him once because he was like some high school 'god' or something, but why was he on the not-to-go-near list? Was he the only one on that list?

"Who's InuYasha?" She asked curiously, and all three brothers looked at each other, then to Ryouta, he knew who Inuyasha was and his past with girls. He may be 25, but knew what went on in high school.

"A guy that we won't let you have anything to do with." Ryouta growled, and Kagome knew right away that Inuyasha was a guy she would avoid at all cost. Even if he was some high school god, she wouldn't go near him if he caused her brothers to become upset.

'_Wow, this 'InuYasha' guy must be really bad_,' Kagome thought and then glanced up at the clock, her eyes bludged.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome squealed, pointing at the clock,

"Look at the time!"

Her brothers caught sight of the clock as well and chugged their orange juices, two brothers going with her to school, the other going to work. Lovely ain't it?

"Bye Ryouta! Time to go!" they ran out the door, putting their backpacks on their backs. They reached their bus stop just as it pulled up,

"That was a close one," panted Kaemon as he stepped into the bus. He and Keiji immediately walked to their own friends and sat down, Kagome stood at the front, next the driver, her eyes scanning for someone she knew.

"Kagome!" called a familiar voice; Kagome looked to where the voice had come from,

'_Sango! Thank goodness_.' She thought in relief. Kagome rushed to her friend and sat next to her,

"Hey!" she greeted her best friend, Sango smiled at Kagome,

"Nervous?" She asked,

"Oh yeah!" Kagome nodded and sighed,

'_Stage 1: seat on the bus; complete_.'

The bus followed its route through the main streets of Tokyo and pulled up at every stop with a student attending Shikon High. Kagome and Sango would look at each person that got onto the bus and hoped they weren't sitting in their seat; they didn't want to cross anyone on there first day. Eventually a group of second year boys climbed onto the bus. The first to get on looked like he was the centre of attention, he looked at Kagome and Sango who smiled at him nervously.

"Think this is his seat?" Kagome whispered to Sango, without moving her lips. A skill they had developed in class long ago when they wanted to talk to one another.

"Hey, that's my seat," The second year claimed calmly, looking at the two,

"Yeah, I think so." Sango answered sarcastically, the girls began to get out of the seat, wondering if they were able to stay on the good side of the boy by moving.

"No, you don't have to move, girls, as long as you know and you don't sit there again, it's fine," he grinned at them and the girls sighed in relief. Maybe today won't be that bad after all.

Kagome and Sango smiled gratefully at him and sat back down. The boy turned to what Kagome and Sango supposed to be his 'clique' and pointed at some empty seats. As the other boys walked past Kagome and Sango they received death glares from each of them. Both gulped nervously and waited for the arrival of their first day of school.

'_Stage 1: not complete_.'

Kagome and Sango jumped off the bus and were met immediately by their friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Excited?"

"Nervous?"

"Pumped?"

"Scared?"

"Confused?"

"Ready?"

"Happy?"

"Prepared?"

"Hungry?"

Kagome and Sango were used to this bombardment of questions but the last one confused them,

"Hungry?" They asked together,

"Yeah!" Ayumi answered, "Well, I was thinking, the most important meal of the day is breakfast so I thought I'd pack some extra food in case you didn't get to eat any!" she grinned and waited for Kagome and Sango to respond,

"I know this is how you normally think . . ." Kagome began,

"But how can you think normally when today is our first day at Shikon High?" Sango finished.

"That's exactly why I thought of it, you need to keep up your energy for today."

"I ate." Kagome answered,

"Me too." Sango lied, she never ate breakfast. They turned towards the school and stood still,

"It's so . . . big." Eri exclaimed.

"And scary," added Yuka, with a shiver.

"And cool!" Ayumi laughed.

Kagome stared in sheer horror at the school, the front lawn was covered in hundreds of different cliques, and her eyes made their way up to the front doors, and eventually made their way up to the roof.

'_It's as if the school is teasing me; it's just so . . . daunting_.'

The group of boys whose seat Kagome and Sango had sat in walked to their 'hang out' spot. They sat down and watched the new students look around like lost sheep. The boys snickered,

"Don't you just love this, InuYasha?" one of the boys asked the boy who had spoken to Kagome and Sango.

"Love what exactly, Miroku?" InuYasha asked, still watching the new students,

"The new meat." Miroku answered as checked out some girls that were standing nearby. His eyes were glazed over with a type of lust, waiting for some "new meat" action. Girls went crazy over them, so it wouldn't be hard to get any girl they wanted.

"Oh yeah," InuYasha agreed. The boys decided to walk around and suss the new kids out.

"Hey, check out those ones," one boy pointed past Inuyasha's and Miroku's head and to a group of new first year students. They all stood in their group, having a lost look on their faces. Probably not sure what to do first.

"Which one do you want, Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked as Inuyasha scanned over the group of girls, which one would he like the most?

His eyes fell on a black hair beauty that stood next to a brown haired girl with a high ponytail. She laughed about something and that just aroused Inuyasha's interest even more. She had a cute smile.

"Her, the cute smiling black haired one," he confirmed.

"Wrong move," a voice seethed and stepped in front of his view. "Move, Keamon," Inuyasha growled at the third year student and Keamon stood his ground, Keiji stood by his side. Not wanting this...this guy check out his little sister.

"What, you want her?" Inuyasha teased and Keamon scowled.

"Just leave her alone! I don't want you going near her, or her friends, got it?"

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha coolly said and that fused Keamon's anger. "You'll regret it," snapped Keamon.

"Hmm, I doubt a puny human like yourself can stop me from getting what I want," Inuyasha boasted.

"Yes I can," Keamon lashed out at him but Inuyasha side stepped him but didn't expect Keiji to slam his fist into his jaw.

Inuyasha staggered a bit and growled loudly. "You just made the worst mistake of the year," Inuyasha murderously growled and slammed his own fist into Keiji's face.

"Keiji!?" gasped Keamon, anger flowing through his body.

Inuyasha's friends held back Keamon as Inuyasha lifted Keiji off the ground, his cheek already blackening. "Don't stand in my way."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my baby sister from a cretin like you," spat Keiji and it fuelled Inuyasha's anger.

"Keiji?!" gasped a voice and both turned to see Kagome hurrying over, the group of girls behind her.

"Kagome!?" gasped Keiji and Inuyasha turned to her.

Inuyasha dropped him, realizing he was in a bad situation. Kagome examined his face. "I'm fine," mumbled Keiji but Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha.

A loud slap rang through the school yard, everyone was silent.

Kagome huffed with anger, glaring at the shocked expression Inuyasha with a reddening cheek. Keamon escaped the clutches of Inuyasha's clique and to Kagome and Keiji.

Keiji stood up, his cheek black. The three siblings glared up at Inuyasha, who growled angrily.

"What gives you the right to hit me?" he snapped at her.

"A hit for a hit I should say," she crossed her arms. _'Where did this Kagome come from? I can't recall me ever...EVER...stepping into a fight...but I won't let this bastard get away from hitting my brother. It seems he has the advantage since he is half demon.'_

"That little pipsqueak hit me first, I just returned the favor," Inuyasha spat at her.

"Nice, you being half demon that makes it fair right?"

Inuyasha's was angry, oh he was beyond pissed...and yet...he was strangely aroused by this situation.

'_Damn, she looks so hot when she is angry. Makes me want to just kiss her...' _he thought to himself but turned away. "You're lucky this time, Keiji," he spat, and motioned his group to follow him. They all headed to the school and Kagome turned around to her brothers.

"What were you two thinking!? Getting into a fight with a half demon and his crew?!" Kagome scolded them. It was times like these that made her wonder how they were the older ones and she the younger one.

"Kagome, don't step into our fights. Especially with him," Keamon scolded back.

"What? I just saved you two!"

"You could have put yourself in danger!" Keiji shouted.

"I wouldn't be that stupid like you!"

"You just did!"

"I had the situation under control!"

"Will you two shut up!? Fighting won't solve this problem. Ok Kagome, stay away from that guy, he is nothing but bad news ok? Keiji and I promise not to get into any more fights if you promise to stay away? Got it?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded her head and the bell rang. "Hurry to class before you are late," Keamon insisted.

"What about..."

"I'll be fine," Keiji clenched his fist.

"Come on Kagome," Sango pulled her arm and Kagome followed her into the school, leaving her brothers.

"Damn, he already has his eyes on her," Keiji gritted his teeth now. "I know, we just gotta keep a watch on him and her, you keep an eye on Inuyasha and I'll keep an eye on Kagome, ok?"

"Yeah, I don't want that bastard to come near here at all."

"Me too. Now let's get to class."

The brothers stood up and headed into the school.

* * *

**The first chapter complete! I hope it came out well, I like the brothers names a lot. Ryouta, Keiji, and Keamon. Just love the names, they sound so cool. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Cornered

**Three reviews for the first chapter! Yeah us! That is pretty good so far and I'm glad we are getting this second chapter along. I hope people are liking our story because we are trying our hardest!**

**Here it is! The second chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors...we try to catch them all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"I have to stay after school today, Kaemon," Kagome said as they were walking together through passing period. 

"Why?" asked Kaemon as he stopped at his locker.

"I didn't do well on some homework and I need to study for my test tomorrow," Kagome quickly explained and he sighed.

"Well I guess I'll tell Ryouta to pick you up then later," Kaemon closed his locker and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks. See you at home later."

Kagome turned around and walked down the hall to her class before passing period ended. He watched his younger sister disappear into the abyss of the students and sighed again.

Two weeks since the school semester had started and he was still worrying about her. He wasn't going to lie to himself, his sister was beautiful. That is why there were so many lustful eyes that watched her small, petite, developing body.

He clenched his teeth, angry over that fact. He couldn't help but be overprotective. It was only him, his brothers and Kagome.

Keamon couldn't afford to lose Kagome to a guy, especially a guy from this school. High school is a barnyard; the guys are pigs.

Keamon walked to his class, he was always thinking of ways to keep Kagome safe from the prowling eyes of high school boys.

----

Kagome walked to her locker, the end of the day bell had rung and she was gathering some books to study with. "Only two weeks in and I'm already swamped with homework and tests," she sighed.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri approached her. "Oh, hi Eri," she smiled at her friend as she approached her.

"You still staying after school?" Eri asked

"Yup, I got lots of major studying to do," Kagome sighed loudly. "Why not study at home? You have a room to yourself," she reminded her.

"And three obnoxious older brothers. They'll bother me no matter how hard they try not to." Kagome explained bitterly.

"Oh, well I wanted your opinion on something."

"Ok, what is it?" asked Kagome.

"Well…umm… a guy asked me out," she flushed red.

"That is great, Eri!" Kagome exclaimed but she shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. He is in my science class and he is really cute, we talk all the time in class and well…" Eri trailed off,

"Well what?"

"I don't know. What would you do if a guy asked you out?" asked Eri.

"Well…" Kagome's cheeks became red as she looked as if she was going to give a speech. "If a guy asked me out ... I guess I would say yes if he was really, really cute."

Eri giggled at the joke but there was a loud cough coming from behind Kagome.

"So _you_ wouldn't mind going out with _me_?" a male voice said and Kagome turned around and scowled. "What are you doing here, Takahashi?" Kagome crossed her arms.

Eri looked at the Kagome to Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha Takahashi is a second year student and he is interested in Kagome! Kagome is so lucky! He is a high school god! Any girl would be lucky to go out with him!'_

"To ask you out of course," he smirked and she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it for a while ..." Kagome began, "OK! Thinking's done, NO!" Kagome she closed her locker and Eri's mouth dropped.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You heard me. _NO._" she repeated.

"Kagome, are you crazy?" Erisaid, she snatched Kagome's arm and took her aside, "He is THE High School God, you shouldn't reject him!" Eri whispered harshly, forgetting that Inuyasha would still be able to hear her.

"Don't exaggerate Eri. He isn't a god, not even close to one. Don't let those stupid rumors get to your head," Kagome patted Eri's head lightly and began to walk away. Inuyasha scowled and hurried to catch up with her. Eri was left behind, a little shock at Kagome's reaction to the school's god!

"So what, you won't go out with me?"

"That is what the word 'no' means, right?" she spat and he scowled once more.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is but…"

"You are my deal, buddy. You hit my brother and expect me to forgive you just like that and go out with you? First off, I'm not even supposed to talk to you, let alone want to. Second, from what my brothers tell me you are bad news mister, I know you are one of the biggest school's _playa's _and date girls to just get into their bed. Third, I've never met such a self-centered, arrogant, guy with such a huge ego problem in my entire life." she huffed and he narrowed his brows at her.

"Who says you can't talk to me?"

"Wha-?"

"You said you aren't even supposed to talk to me. Who said you can't?" "That is none of our business," she turned away from him and he smirked.

"It was your brothers, wasn't it?" Inuyasha trapped Kagome in a corner and crept closer and closer to her until they were nose to nose, looking each other in the eye.

"Get out of my way." Kagome tried to escape,

"Tell me it was your brothers and I might think about moving." Inuyasha pushed her into the corner even more.

"So what if it was my brothers?! They are just trying to protect me from scum like you!" she hissed and he kept her trapped.

"Why? Is it because I'm a half demon?" his half demon card always bought him some sympathy.

"Ha! If you think you can play that card on me then you are completely wrong. My brothers said nothing about you being a half demon," she poked at his chest hard, forcing him to take a small step back, allowing her to escape.

"Then how the hell did you know I was a half demon?" he asked her.

"I can just tell. I have…wait that has nothing to do with this," she scowled at him and he smirked at her. "They told me to stay away from you, so either leave me alone or I will call the police and charge you with harassment." she threatened and he stepped aside with his hands loosely up in defeat.

Kagome began to walk down the hall, away from him. "See ya later, Kagome." He called, still smirking at her.

Kagome walked down the hall with an angry, flushed expression. _'Argh…that arrogant, egoistic, one-track-mind, jerk__! N__ow I know why my brothers wanted me to stay away from him. ARGH! He pisses me off so much! Gosh I just want to slap __till he doesn't know what's what__!' _

Kagome turned the corner and hurried off to the library.

----

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Inuyasha hit his head on the wall.

"Stop that, Inuyasha, that isn't going to help your current situation which is really surprising me. I've never you so stressed over a girl, especially a first year."

"Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to think here and it's hard with you ranting on like an idiot." he spat and Miroku sighed.

"It seems that this…Kagome girl has caught your attention but only because she is untouchable…it makes you want her more, doesn't it?"

"I said shut up."

"I see, you already like this girl eh?" Miroku teased him and Inuyasha scowled at him.

"I said shut up. Inuyasha Takahashi does not like anyone," Inuyasha growled at him.

"But he does sometimes refer to himself in the third person," Miroku mocked and Inuyasha groaned.

"Can we have a serious conversation?"

"I'm sorry, it is a little hard to when you are smashing your head in." Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha growled once more.

"Her friend called me a _G__od_, a High School God!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Did she, then why do you think Kagome seems to…detest you?"

"Her brothers of course. They hate me because I got every girl they didn't," he snickered and Miroku shook his head.

"I doubt it is that, Inuyasha. Everyone, except for some of the first year students, knows of your past. How you date girls for one thing and one thing only, hell, I do it to but you know what…I think I want to stop," Miroku tapped his chin in thought.

"Huh? I thought you loved to do it more then I do," Inuyasha asked.

"I did." Miroku sighed, "I did. But being with a girl for only a month…it isn't healthy. I think I want a fresh start." Miroku insisted.

"So you aren't going to skip this year?"

"Nope, I'm going to keep this year's slate clean so I can meet a good girl...I mean...there aren't a lot of good girls in detention are there. Plus I want to find the girl that I will spend the rest of my life with," Miroku smiled.

"We are only in high school, Miroku. There is no way you are going to find the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with," Inuyasha reminded him.

"Who knows, I might get lucky. Look, if you really want to go out with Kagome I suggest you apologize for harassing her and hitting her brother. She seems like she isn't the type of girl to rush into a relationship as you can tell. From my reliable sources…she still hasn't had her first kiss," Miroku grinned.

"Really?! A hot girl like her hasn't had her first kiss?!" Inuyasha was really surprised.

"You shouldn't really be that surprised Inuyasha. Her brothers are THAT overprotective; I bet you would be the same way if you had something that was so precious to you. Well I'll see ya tomorrow." Miroku walked away from Inuyasha and out of the school's front doors.

_'I can't believe Miroku is going soft on me now! When I need him the most! Apologiz__e…what will that do for me? Since when has __apologizing help__ed__ with anything?'_

Inuyasha looked to where Miroku had left and the direction Kagome had a while ago to the library. He scowled once more. "Damn you, Miroku."

----

Kagome erased her paper vigorously, "That's wrong too!"

Kagome groaned, letting her head drop on her hands. "I'm never going to learn chemistry!" she groaned once more.

"Ahem," a voice said and she looked up and frowned.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" she snapped at him.

"Look, little Miss I-listen-to-everything-my-brothers-say, I'm here to apologize," Inuyasha growled irritably.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"First off, for hitting your brother. I guess…I did have the advantage since I am a half demon so look, I'm sorry ok?"

"Apology accepted. Now can you leave, I hate to act rude but I need to study."

"I'm not done. I also wanted to apologize for harassing you before. I didn't mean to corner you like I did," he sighed. Kagome was surprised, he was apologizing for what he did to her. She was surprised but…wasn't going to let this one apology change her opinion on him.

"Thank you for apologizing and I accept it but…please…will you leave me alone? I'm a first year student who needs to study right now, you are a second year student and I know there are plenty of girls after you so why not ask them out? I really don't want to get caught in your tangled web, so leave, please?" she asked politely and he looked a little confused, shock but most of all hurt.

"Fine." he turned and walked out of the library, with whatever pride he had left.

Kagome watched him leave and sighed. _'He was actually being a decent person. Not like Keiji nor Kaemon had described…' _Kagome thought to herself and then got back to studying.

----

"I'm home," Kagome called as she walked through the doorway. "Did you walk home?" Keiji asked and she nodded her head. "What about Ryouta? I told him to pick you up," scowled Keiji.

"I called him and he said he had to work overtime and I was finished early anyways," Kagome explained. "It is dangerous to walk alone," he reminded her and she sighed. "Where is Keamon?" asked Kagome, sitting down beside her brother.

"He went to get some take out," Keiji answered.

"I can cook you know," Kagome pouted and Keiji laughed. "Like hell you can, last time you cooked we took Kaemon to the hospital," he reminded her.

"He had really bad stomach acid was all, you guys overreacted." Kagome sank into the couch.

"Whatever, it was your fault."

"Was not…Keiji…"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you known…InuYasha Takahashi?" asked Kagome after a lot of arguing in her mind. Keiji sighed,

"Since middle school, he didn't really have a reputation back then so that is why you didn't hear about him much. He got his reputation because he pushed himself out there. He tries too hard for people to notice him," Keiji reached for his soda on the coffee table. Kagome stretched out her arm and picked up a coaster and placed the soda on top of it,

"Why?"

"Because he is a half demon, Kagome. You know half demons aren't really accepted in our society, no matter what time we live in, they aren't really accepted by anyone so he forces himself out in front of people, no matter how much society changes…he will always be a half demon who tries too hard to get noticed." Keiji sighed and Kagome stared at the T.V. but took no notice of what was happening on the screen.

Keiji noticed his sisters lost gaze and pushed her lightly. "Why so interested in that creep?" Keiji arched his eyebrow and Kagome broke from her trance.

"No reason…it just that Yuka and Eri talk about him as if he is a god or something and I just wanted to know why he was like that. I didn't think someone was like that intentionally. Well I'm going to go take a shower," Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Keiji crossed his arms, unsure of what to make of this. Kagome was lying to him, he could tell. He was her older brother; he always could tell whenever she lied. He was one year older than Kagome, and yet, he had always been closest to her rather than his older siblings. That is why she got so upset at Inuyasha and at him when they had gotten into a fight at school.

"I'm home." Kaemon came through the door, dropping bags of take out on the counter. "Hey." Keiji greeted.

"You're … thinking? That is unusual." teased Kaemon.

"Shut up. Are you keeping a good eye on Inuyasha?" asked Keiji.

"Yeah, why? Did he do something to Kagome?" asked Kaemon with a suspicious look.

"I…I don't know," Keiji honestly answered and Kaemon looked puzzled.

"Was Kagome acting weird?" asked Kaemon.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just asking questions about him." Keiji went back to watching T.V. and Kaemon looked up the stairway of their home.

_'Those two are too secretive__ always have been…ever since our parents died. But what happen__ed__ today that Keiji isn't telling me?' _Kaemon wondered as he walked into the kitchen to sort out their dinners.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really do hope we get more reviews! The next chapter will come out soon! **

**Please review!**


	3. The Sleaze Ball

**This is a really long chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter will lead to an even better and bigger one! So I hope you all like the story line so far. Shippo147 and Kawii Inu'no 45 work so hard on it, so...yeah.**

**This story is coming along so good! Not many reviews but that is ok. It isn't always about reviews! Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes we might of missed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

The end of school bell ran and the school's halls flooded with students. Inuyasha was walking with Miroku, followed by the rest of his clique. Inuyasha spotted a lonely Kagome carrying a large pile of books. They were walking in opposite directions and passed each other,

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha nodded at her.

"HI!" She replied cheerily; too distracted by balancing her books to notice who she had spoken to.

"Dude! You're half way in man!" one of Inuyasha's clique patted him on the back, Miroku rolled his eyes,

'_More like an eighth of the way in_.' He then wondered what Inuyasha had done to get Kagome to respond to him positively.

"Inuyasha, what did you say to her after I left?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested in the topic.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha answered as he winked at a second year girl who nearly fainted.

"Tell me what you said!!" Miroku gave up pretending to be uninterested; knowing the answer he wanted wasn't going to come easily.

"Nothing, really." Inuyasha lied. Miroku raised an eyebrow at his friend,

"Look." He began sharply, "I'm only going to ask you one more time. What did you say?"" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha sighed.

"I took your advice and apologized." Inuyasha mumbled reluctantly. Miroku laughed in victory and the group stopped at their lockers and retrieved their bags and walked to the front entrance of the school.

----

"Who is that?" Daisuke asked, pointing at a girl carrying a large amount of text books.

"A first year, not worth you time," A boy behind Daisuke answered.

"Ah, yes, she is a first year but she is unlike any other first year… do you know why, Ryu?" he turned and looked at Ryu, who was shaking his head.

"Because she's lucky enough to be meeting you soon?" asked another boy behind Daisuke.

"Precisely, Hotaru." Daisuke got up and licked his lips, '_If I time this right she'll be mine real soon_.' He walked into the girl near a corner and knocked her books everywhere.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed in a fake "I'm sorry" voice and helped pick up some of her 10 books.

"It's ok," The girl said, not looking at him, still collecting her books,

"I'm Daisuke," Daisuke introduced himself not planning to give the girl her books until she had given him her name.

"Kagome," Kagome stood up in the corner, holding most of her books. Daisuke stood up and looked at the books in his hand.

"Chemistry, huh?" he stepped forward as he handed the books back to Kagome, forcing her further into the corner.

"Yah, uh, I kinda suck at it, I really need to do extra study; hence all the books," she smiled but began to feel uneasy. She had an odd feeling that he was slowly walking closer to her, and she was, once again, being backed up into a wall. '_Why does this keep happening to me?_' she thought as she tried to politely get the hell away from Daisuke.

"I know a lot about chemistry," Daisuke said sleazily and placed his hands on the wall on each side of Kagome's head, trapping her.

"I'm sure you do," she said innocently, scanning the hallway for anyone to help her.

"Yeah, but what I know can't be found in books, they have to be lived to be learnt," he crept forward some more and compelled her to step back into the wall. Kagome could feel sweat drip off her face, she gulped loudly and he only smirked at her uneasiness.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Kagome. I'm just trying to get us better acquainted, you know," he leaned closer, slipping one hand behind her neck, flicking back a piece of her hair and she closed her eyes, sinking more and more into the wall.

_'Keiji...Keamon where are you guys?!'_

_----_

Inuyasha was sitting out the front of the school talking to Miroku when one of his other friends, Sasuke, came running out of the building.

"Hey guys!" Sasuke shouted at them and approached them, a little out of breath. "What's up, Sasuke?" asked Miroku.

"Daisuke is what is up, he has Kagome in a corner, I think they are making out," Sasuke bluntly said and Inuyasha felt anger rise up in him and Miroku shook his head at Sasuke being so...blunt about the situation.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha tried to keep his anger down to not show his friends. "Near Kagome's locker," Sasuke answered and Inuyasha shot up from his spot and ran towards the school, Miroku and Sasuke right behind him.

Upon entering the building, he could hear the whispers in the school of the first year student with Daisuke. Inuyasha's angry golden eyes scanned the area and spotted Daisuke's black hair against something. Inuyasha scowled but before anything could happen someone else intervened.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER," a voiced boomed and Inuyasha flinched at the loudness of it but searched for its owner. He saw Keiji storming towards Daisuke and the trembling Kagome. Ignoring the angry brother, he pecked her lips and Kagome squeaked out in protest.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Keiji roared at Daisuke who pulled away from Kagome, a sinister grin on his face as Kagome slid to the ground, her body frozen in shock.

"Kagome," Keiji helped her back to her feet, making sure she was alright and he then turned angrily to Daisuke, his eyes flaring in anger.

"What the hell were you doing with her?" he snapped and Daisuke put his hands behind his head, acting as if nothing happen.

"Just having a bit of fun with Kagome," he sneered and looked back at Kagome, "I think she enjoyed it." Kagome then elbowed him in the stomach; he curled over, holding his stomach in pain. Kagome fled from the scene and ran into the closest bathroom.

Inuyasha, still unnoticed by Keiji and Daisuke went another way to the bathroom. Daisuke lay on the ground and groaned,

"Stupid bitch," he growled, he had thought Keiji had left.

"Don't you DARE say that about my sister," Keiji scolded angrily. "If I ever see you near her again, you better watch out." Keiji walked into the corner, picked up Kagome's books and went to her locker. He gathered Kagome's bag and books, locked her locker and went down to the bathroom.

----

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, please leave me alone." Kagome cried, '_Why did Daisuke do that to me?_' She buried her face in her hands and wiped her tears away,

"I'm not dumb, I can tell you're crying," Inuyasha knocked on the door, "Just come out and I'll take you to your brother." Inuyasha coaxed, '_I'll do anything to get you out of there_.'

"I appreciate your concern, but I just want to be alone." Kagome cried again, '_Why is he being so nice?_'

"Takahashi! Get away from her." Keiji said coldly, he walked over and shooed Inuyasha away,

"I was just checking on her," Inuyasha explained his actions, not moving until he knew Kagome was ok.

"Thank you, but that's my job!" Keiji shooed Inuyasha again.

"Fine," Inuyasha stepped against the door, "Bye Kagome."

"Bye," Kagome whimpered out through the door.

"Kagome, you come out. Daisuke is still in pain outside and Inuyasha left as well. Come on out, Kaemon is probably worried about us, we are taking too long." Keiji reasoned, hoping Kagome would open the door, at least just a crack,

"Ok, I'll come out." Kagome gave in and opened the bathroom door. Keiji looked at his little's sister tear stained face and put his arms around her tightly, hating to see his sister cry.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into her ear, she pulled away, slightly confused.

"For what? It wasn't your fault," Keiji handed Kagome her bag.

"Yes, it was. Kaemon and I forgot about Daisuke and only focused on Inuyasha, I guess we thought a third year wouldn't try anything with you, but we were wrong." Keiji sighed, and they began walking out of the school and in the direction of their home.

"Wait, you mean Daisuke is a third year?" Kagome asked, '_No wonder they didn't expect him to do anything to me, he should know better_.'

"Yeah and is the biggest sleaze ball this school has ever seen. I still can't work out why we didn't think of him." Keiji scolded himself and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Kagome laughed, he was beginning to make her feel better,

"You're right; I have Ryouta to do that for me." Keiji and Kagome crossed the street.

"Ryouta won't hurt you about this." Kagome comforted her brother with a pat on the back,

"You don't know, do you?" Keiji asked and Kagome raised a brow.

"Know what?"

"Ryouta has been giving Kaemon and me extra allowance for watching anyone that could do anything to you." Kagome stopped and clenched her fist,

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME?" she yelled, Keiji cringed,

'_Never mess with Kagome in her fury_,' he thought as he waited for impact.

"AND RYOUTA HAS BEEN PAYING YOU TO DO IT?"

"Only because we care about your safety and we don't want anyone hurting you."

"Ok, whatever, I just thought you guys trusted me but I guess I was wrong." Kagome said,

'_Oh no, not the guilt trip,_' Keiji thought as he watched a tear silently roll down Kagome's cheek.

"We do trust you! It's just other people we don't trust!" Keiji exclaimed, "We'd do anything for you." They arrived home and walked inside,

"I don't need you to do anything for me." Kagome said, walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Kaemon asked a flustered Keiji when he sat down on the couch.

"Something happened." Keiji answered,

"What happened?" Kaemon said in an angry tone,

"Daisuke, that's what happened."

"Daisuke? What did he do?"

"He likes Kagome," Keiji groaned, knowing that Kaemon would understand straight away.

"Oh. So we won't be expecting to see Kagome at dinner?"

"Unlikely."

----

Kagome locked her door and picked up her phone, '_Who should I call? Eri and Yuka would make a big deal out of it but Ayumi wouldn't make a big enough deal of it. I hope Sango isn't busy with her karate classes now,'_ Kagome dialled a number and hoped for an answer.

"_**Hello?"**_ a voice answered.

"Hey, Sango, it's Kagome." Kagome said in an upset voice, worrying Sango instantly. They were best friends, but lately Sango had been busy with karate and Kagome was failing chemistry.

"_**What's wrong?"**_ Sango asked with concern. Kagome told her about Daisuke and what happened with him,

"_**You poor thing! How did it stop?"**_

"Keiji came and yelled at him and then I elbowed him in the stomach," Kagome answered honestly.

"_**Great job! That must have felt great… elbowing him I mean."**_

"Yeah, but you know the weirdest part?" Kagome asked.

"_**What?"**_

"That was my first kiss," Kagome said honestly,

"_**Really? I'd hardly call that a first kiss, that's more like harassment. A first kiss is more like a spontaneous thing with someone you really like not having someone force is tongue down your throat,"**_ Sango did her best describing a first kiss,

"I guess so, but I still can't work it out," Kagome said thoughtfully  
_**"Work out what?"**_

"Daisuke is a third year." '_And he should know better_.'

"_**Really? I didn't think a third year would be interested in a first year, they usually like to stay clear of us,"**_ Sango thought out loud.

"I know! Why would he suddenly be interested in me? That was the first time I ever met him! And now he stole my first kiss...I wanted it to be with someone I really care about. You know like my first boyfriend...I mean if I ever get one with my older, overprotective brothers around," she sighed loudly.

_**"Sucks being the youngest, doesn't it? Especially being the baby sister," **_Sango said.

"I'm not a baby, and yes it does suck. But I guess it does have its perks at times," Kagome added.

_**"I guess it does. You know being the oldest isn't easy, I always have to make sure Kohaku is alright and he doesn't get hurt,"**_ Sango reminded her.

"I know," Kagome sighed.

_**"Kagome, don't worry about Daisuke, after this Kaemon and Keiji will keep a better eye on him and you,"**_ Sango assured her and Kagome groaned.

"That is what I'm afraid of. I think I want to go to sleep early."

_**"Ok, sleep well. Bye."**_

"Bye," Kagome hung up her phone and plopped down on her bed, groaning loudly and irritably. Why did she have bad luck?

She groaned once more and then there was a knock on her door and she scowled.

"Go away."

"Dinner's ready." Ryouta's voice came from the other side of the locked door,

"I'm not hungry, go away."

"Kagome, please come out and eat. Please," he pleaded with her but Kagome remained quiet. She heard a loud sigh from outside her door.

Kagome got up, pressed her ear against the door and waited to hear Ryouta to walk away; when she did she walked to her cupboard and got dressed in her pyjamas. She sat at her desk and began writing on a piece of paper.

Whenever she felt upset, angry or just in a down mood, Kagome would write a letter to her deceased parents. It was something Keiji had told her to do when she was upset to help vent her feelings easily. And afterwards, when she was done, she would go outside and let it burn so that she knew it would somehow get to her parents.

She wrote for hours and when she had completed all her writing she picked up all eight of her double sided pages, reached into her desk draw, retrieved a match and snuck outside the building. She sat down on a grass patch outside and lit the match; she incinerated all of the pages she had written on.

When she was done watching the smoke rise up into the night sky she snuck back into her bedroom and went to bed.

----

When Kagome arrived at school the next day she met up with Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Sango, who had told Eri, Yuka and Ayumi about what had happened the day before. She unenthusiastically answered their questions about the event was constantly trying to change the subject. This continued until a second year girl handed them each a flyer and carried on handing them out.

"A party," Eri said as she read the flyer,

"This Friday," added Ayumi checking the details on the flyer.

"At 8 p.m.," Yuka finished and looked up at her friends, "I'm not missing out."

"Me neither," agreed Eri.

"I can go too," Sango said and looked over at the two remaining friends.

"I will be able to go," Ayumi informed her friends, which just left Kagome. They all looked at her when Daisuke passed them. "I'll be at the party, Kagome. Maybe we'll be able to spend some more time together," Daisuke said distastefully.

"I'm not going," Kagome glared at Daisuke and walked away from them, Sango hurried to catch up with her with the trio right behind her.

"You're not going?" Eri asked disappointed, catching up to her.  
"No, did you not just hear what he said? He's going, which means I'm not." Kagome stated.

"There'll be heaps of people there; you probably won't even see him there," Sango pointed out, if anyone she wanted to go, it would be Kagome. She was good friends with the other tree but she and Kagome were best of friends.

"It won't be any fun without you," Ayumi said.

"And you'll have lots of fun! We can go as a group!" added Yuka.

"If you guys want me to go so desperately … I'll ask Ryouta if I can go. I guess you're right, I probably won't even see Daisuke in the big crowd," a smile spread on Kagome's friend's faces,

"Yay!" Eri happily cheered. The bell rang and the girls moved to their class, still celebrating the fact that Kagome was going to the party but the more Kagome thought about it the less she wanted to go, it was likely that if Daisuke found out she was going then he would find her at the party.

Kagome's first class was chemistry, she tried hard to concentrate but found it hard with Daisuke on her mind the entire time.

Many worried thoughts were running through her head, '_What if do go and he finds me? Will he try anything like yesterday? Will he still go even if I don't? Is Inuyasha as bad as Daisuke is and just hasn't shown it yet? Should I go?_' Kagome was thinking of these questions throughout the entire of chemistry class and didn't get a second to concentrate.

'_At least one good thing is coming out of me failing chemistry; I can make hard decisions._' She sighed, '_How am I going to tell Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Sango? They were so excited when I said I would go. Nah, they know what happened and will understand and approve my decision_.'

When chemistry finished Kagome entered the crowded hall and found her friends. With her mind somewhat made up, she approached them.

"Hey guys?" Kagome started slowly, "I thought about it that entire that lesson and I've changed my mind, I'm not going to go to the party. I'm sorry but I just don't think I'll be comfortable with it."

"What? You have to come!" Yuka exclaimed,

"I just can't, I don't know what could happen." Kagome sighed, '_They're taking it better than I thought they would_.'

"Don't be such a worry wart." Ayumi said waving her hand in a 'whatever' fashion.

"_You're _telling _me _not to be a worry wart?" Kagome laughed sarcastically.

"Yes, I know I can be one sometimes but it's only a party, no point worrying about what's going to happen there; we're going to have fun!"

"You _can _be a one _sometimes_?" Eri snorted, "Says the person who brought extra food to school on the first day of school in case one of us didn't eat breakfast."

She giggled, "You're totally not a worry wart."

"Ok, the fact is I'm not going to the party and that's final." Kagome said unquestionably, '_As much as I would like to go_.'

"Fine, I guess you don't have to go if you don't want to," Sango said and walked to her next class, followed closely by Ayumi and Eri. The rest of the day went smoothly until Kagome returned home.

"Hey Kagome," Ryouta was already home and approached her as she and Keiji entered. "Hello Ryouta." she bitterly said, she still hadn't forgotten about him paying Keiji and Kaemon extra money to watch after her, which was basically spying.

"I'm going to...to go do homework," Keiji hurried off, not wanting to get into the middle of the fight.

"I figure you are still mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome I was only trying to look out for you," Ryouta began to explain. "Look out for me?! You had Keiji and Kaemon both spy on me," Kagome growled.

"Technically...Kaemon was keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Keiji was looking after you..."

"That is beside the point; you guys are invading my privacy! I don't need my two older brothers watching and checking up on me, I can take care of myself!" Kagome crossed her arms and Ryouta's eyebrows furrowed.

"Take care of yourself?! Kagome, Daisuke, a third year student, cornered you in the hall and kissed you! I don't call that taking care of yourself!" countered Ryouta.

"Keiji told you about that?!"

"Of course he did!"

"ARGH! You guys are impossible to live with! I'm not a little girl! I'm growing up, so stop treating me like a child!" she shouted at him and he sighed loudly, looking as if he was giving up.

"I know...I know...I know you aren't a little girl and I know you are growing up but you are still young, Kagome. That school is a barnyard and the guys are the pigs! You can't stop them all! Daisuke is a human; Inuyasha is a half demon...who knows what will happen to you if a demon finds interest in you..."

"I can handle Inuyasha and Daisuke on my own." Kagome snapped.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can so just butt out of my life and stick to yours!" she screamed at him and then darted up the stairs, leaving Ryouta.

Kagome ran into her room, locking the door and fell on her bed, letting tears of anger flow from her eyes.

_'I can't let them do this to me. They can't control my life, they can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to. I don't need their protection...I can protect myself...'_

_----_

Kagome didn't speak to Ryouta again until Thursday morning,

"Good morning Ryouta." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen, Ryouta looked up from the breakfast he was cooking,

"So you're speaking to me today?" he asked in a slightly angry tone,

"I just wanted to say sorry for Tuesday, I didn't mean the things I said, I was just angry because I felt like you didn't trust me," Kagome explained, "it also made me feel like a baby; what you were doing, I can take care of myself, unless I ask or look like I'm asking for help. Forgive me?" Kagome asked, looking intensely at her brother.

"You know, most men don't speak of their emotions; they just let them well up inside them and ignore them for years and years until they explode and tell everyone all of their feelings in a yelling rampage. I'm not like them because I have a unique younger sister who has the ability to justify all of her actions and understands when she has done something wrong or something to make someone who cares about her feel unneeded or unwanted. I don't need to confess all of my feelings because she knows me well enough to know how I'm feeling and how to treat me. She is very dear to me and I don't think I'd ever be able to stay angry at her for very long. You're forgiven." Ryouta hugged Kagome and returned to his cooking.

"Thanks Ryouta." She helped Ryouta finish making breakfast and set it on the table. Kaemon, Keiji and Kagome walked to school together and broke off to their friends. Inuyasha was walking past the Kagome when Sango asked her a question,

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"For the last time, Sango, I'm not going because I don't want to be anywhere near Daisuke, I don't know what he'll do if I do go," Kagome answered impatiently, '_She's been asking me this everyday this week, when's she going to quit? After the party has finished, duh_.'

"So Kagome doesn't want to go to the party?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, watching Kagome disappear into the building.

"Well, yes, that's what you just heard isn't it?" Miroku said, confused by Inuyasha's question,

"It was a rhetorical question." Inuyasha said, "Because of Sleazy McSleaze, over there." Inuyasha pointed at Daisuke.

"I don't blame her after what he did to her." Miroku pointed out, "But why would he do that? Doesn't he have a 'No First Year' policy?"

"That's what I thought, but I guess he made an exception for Kagome." Inuyasha answered. '_Maybe he wants Kagome because I like her._' he thought and moved to his classroom because the bell had rung about five minutes ago.

For Kagome the day was passing quickly because she felt like a weight had been lifted because she had apologized to Ryouta. During the lunch break she sat at a table in the unnoticed part of the library to study chemistry. With all that was going on, she had a hard time studying. So now, everything was cool with Ryouta she was finally able to relax and concentrate on her school work.

She was taking notes from one of the text books her teacher had given her until she felt someone standing behind her. She put down her pen and turned around and saw Daisuke, smirking.

"I have some studying to so leave," Kagome said, this time not worrying about being polite.

"That's why I've come back; I didn't get to finish your lesson on Monday because it was so rudely interrupted." he quickly yanked her chair from under her. She hit the ground with a thump and he quickly pinned her down.

"HE-"

He pressed his lips against hers as she struggled from under him, she began to kick and thrash but he sat on top of her, subduing her body, stopping her struggle.

----

"Where is that girl?" Inuyasha wondered the halls of the school, looking for Kagome. He couldn't find her in the lunch room or outside with her friends, so where could that girl could have gone off to?

He tapped his chin, if he was a girl trying to be alone where he go?...the restroom? No...not private enough.

"The library," he thought out loud, remembering that time he had went in there and she was there studying. '_She is probably studying again…_' he thought with a victorious smile and headed towards the library.

----

Daisuke pinned Kagome down, lifting his lips for a second to inhale and crashed them back onto hers. Kagome could feel tears escape from her eyes as she tried to think of a way to escape.

'_How am I going to stop him this time?_' Kagome thought, '_I know!_' Kagome moved her tongue into the bottom of her mouth.

'_She's kissing back? Finally! She's kissing me back_,' Daisuke wrongly thought because he was misled. Kagome waited until he had put his tongue in the right position and bit down as hard as she could. Daisuke pulled out of the kiss and glared at her.

"Thtupid thlut!" He insulted her through his lisp. "Maybe you'll enjoy thith," he seethed and started to slide his hands up her school shirt when he felt someone grab him by the collar and threw him off Kagome.

"From what I can remember, you were told to stay away from her!" Kagome heard a familiar voice and sat up to see Inuyasha glaring at Daisuke.

"That'th funny 'cauthe I remember the thame thing being thaid to you!" Daisuke spat at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tapped his chin, "Dude, why are you talking like that?"

"I'm talking like thith becauthe that thtupid thon of a bitch bit my tongue!" Daisuke answered, pointing at Kagome, who was sitting on the ground.

"I don't care! Jutht leave, Ok? No one wantth you here tho jutht leave!" Inuyasha said mockingly, pointing at the library door. Daisuke grudgingly left and Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"He'th thuch an athhole," Inuyasha said shaking his head, with a few more tears sliding down the side of her face, she let out a giggle and he grinned.

"You ok?" Inuyasha wiped Kagome's tears off her face.

"No, not really, but I'll get over it," Kagome answered, drying the rest of her face. Inuyasha held out his hand to her, without hesitation, she took it and stood up, still holding his hand.

"You can go to the party, I'll be there and I'll make sure Daisuke doesn't go near you," he assured her. Kagome smiled, still holding his hand.

"Thanks, I'll consider your proposal."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Keiji yelled at Inuyasha, "Don't you think she's had enough harassment this week?" Keiji pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome and stood between the two.

"I didn't do anything to her," Inuyasha retorted, not liking to be accused of something he didn't do.

"THEN WHY IS SHE CRYING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER CRY?" Keiji yelled accusingly.

"Keiji, he didn't do anything to me, he actually saved me from Daisuke." Kagome tried to defend Inuyasha.

"Then where is Daisuke? I didn't see him anywhere near here," Keiji clenched his fist.

"Inuyasha sent him away, he was harassing me again." Kagome tried again.

"Don't lie for him! I know he did something to you but what I don't know is why you are sticking up for him."

"Don't accuse her of lying," Inuyasha said crossly, Keiji turned to face Inuyasha again and raised his fist; Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha defend her against her own brother!

"Don't make me hurt you again," Keiji threatened, Inuyasha snorted,

"Hurt me? Right, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Keiji was fuming with rage and Kagome could see it, she grabbed him and walked him out of the library before he did anything he would regret.

"Keiji, stay out of this," Kagome hissed at him and he looked shocked.

"Why are you defending him?! Not too long ago he tried to same thing with you." Keiji reminded her and she groaned. "Just stay here ok? I gotta get my stuff."

Kagome re-entered the library, Inuyasha stood by her table and she approached him, sighing.

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized to Inuyasha.

"It's not your fault, now don't forget my offer, I'll be at the party and won't let Daisuke near you." Inuyasha reminded.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, I mean it," Kagome smiled at him sweetly and left the library.

Kagome didn't talk to Keiji the entire walk home.

"You'll have to talk to me sometime, Kagome." he said before they entered their home.

"I think I'm going to prolong it as long as I can," she said callously and entered the building. '_I need to ask Ryouta if I can go to the party, now that I know that Inuyasha will be there to look out for me_.' It was Ryouta's day off so she had the opportunity to ask him straight away.

"Ryouta?" Kagome approached him,

"Hey Kagome! How was your day?" He replied happily, he seemed to be in a good mood; since they made up.

"Can I go to a party tomorrow night? It starts at 8 and I'll be home by 11 and I'll behave." Kagome hastily asked.

"Only if Kaemon or Keiji go and Kaemon is staying at a friends house so your only hope is Keiji." Ryouta and Kagome looked at Keiji.

"I'm not in the partying mood." Keiji snorted and he continued to watch TV as Kagome huffed up in anger.

"This is because of what I said isn't it?" Kagome yelled and stormed off into her bedroom.

* * *

**The end of this chapter! Woot, it is so far our longest one but who knows what will happen in the next one? Will Kagome be able to go to the party and with a new guy, who is a total bastard, who likes Kagome what will her brothers do?**

**Yes, her brothers are way overprotective so get use to it. But once Inuyasha gets even more involved in her life...well then we are just going to have to wait and see what happens, aren't we?**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	4. A Promise Kept

**I like this chapter the most. It starts the beginning of well...You are just going to have to read it to undestand why I go crazy of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait for an update. School and such going on...yall know how it is...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, staring at her wall blankly, not sure what to do. She wanted to go to that party now. But why? Was it because her brothers hadn't wanted her to go, that now she wanted to go now? She sighed loudly and laid down on her bed.

_'Stupid brothers,' _she thought to herself and closed her to eyes, trying to clear her mind. Then suddenly the image of Inuyasha flashed in her head and her eyes snapped open. "Whoa...why did I suddenly thinking of him?" she blinked in confusion, thinking over her day.

"_You ok?" Inuyasha wiped Kagome's tears off her face.  
"No, not really, but I'll get over it," Kagome answered, drying the rest of her face. Inuyasha held out his hand to her, without hesitation, she took it and stood up, still holding his hand.  
"You can go to the party, I'll be there and I'll make sure Daisuke doesn't go near you," he assured her. _

She smiled, thinking of that. He was actually being kind and didn't try anything with her, unlike Daisuke. But she couldn't decide whether he was faking it or not. He said he wouldn't let Daisuke come near here, would he keep his promise? Well it wasn't really a promise but...  
_'If I go and Inuyasha isn't there...but I don't need anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself and I don't need a guy to watch over me like I'm a little girl...'  
_  
"Kagome, dinner!" Keamon knocked on her door.

"Coming," she groaned, not wanting to face her brothers but what could she do? She was hungry and what Ryouta had made smelt pretty good. She rolled off her bed and landed on her carpet.

She walked out of her room and slowly walked down the stairs. Keamon and Keiji were already seated on the table, in their spots.

Ryouta was placing the food on the table. Since their parents had passed away, Ryouta had took the position of being the older brother, the responsible father and the mother who cooked home meals and such. He worked, cleaned, cooked and was an older brother who could be a pain in the ass as well.

Ryouta sat across from Kagome and looked at his siblings. "Umm...let's eat," he felt the tension in the air and the younger brothers began to eat. Kagome watched as her brothers used the chopsticks to grab their desired meats. She slowly rose her chopsticks and picked out a meaty morsel and placed it in her mouth.

She chewed and then noticed Ryouta was staring at her, his eyes asking her if she liked it or not. She ignored them, drinking her green tea.

"Hey this is mine!" snapped Keiji at Keamon. "The older of the two gets it," Keamon spat.

"Will you two settle down?" Ryouta scolded them and they continued to fight over the piece of beef. Kagome rolled her eyes and ate in silence.

_'I hate how they act sometimes. They are the ones who act immature...not me,' _Kagome thought and picked up some rice and chewed it.

"So Kagome...how has studying been?" asked Ryouta and her eyes slowly rose from her plate to his brown eyes. "Fine," she retorted and he flinched at her harsh tone. "Oh...do you need any help?" asked Ryouta. "No."

"Ummm...you sure? I got an email from your teacher saying..."

"Look, I don't need your help to pass a stupid class and I don't need any of yall watching over me like I'm some helpless baby! Now if you will excuse me, I'm done and I need to finish some homework!" she exploded and shoved her chair under the table as she stormed upstairs.

"You should of just left her alone," Keamon shook his head. "Yeah, maybe she would of finished her food," Keiji pointed to the half eated dishes. Ryouta sighed and stared at his bowl of rice.  
_  
'Kagome...I wish there was someway I can help you understand why I feel like I need to protect you. You are my little sister...one of the most precious people in my life.'_

_----_

Kagome closed her door and fell onto her bed, angry still. _'I just exploded at Ryouta...but it felt good to do that though. I think I need to get away from here or something. Maybe I can ask to spend the night at Sango's or something...I think I should call her...'  
_Kagome picked her phone and dialed Sango's number. After the second ring, Sango picked up.  
_**  
"Hello?"  
**_  
"Hey Sango. What are you doing?"  
_**  
"Nothing. What about you?"  
**_  
"I can't go to the party, Ryouta said now and it seems they are all against me. I really don't know if I can handle this anymore."  
_**  
"It must be really stressful for you and them. They have no idea how to raise a teenage girl and yet...they are having trouble communicating with you. Maybe you guys need time apart."  
**_  
"I know. Do you think I can come over Saturday night since you are gong to the party Friday night?"  
_**  
"Shouldn't be a problem. My mom likes to have you over, she thinks of you almost as her second daughter."  
**_  
"Really? My mom passed away long ago so I guess it is nice to have a mother figure in my life. So what are you wearing for the party?"  
_**  
"I don't know yet. I guess I can go to the mall tomorrow before the party. School ends at 4:30 and the party starts at 8:00. Plenty of time to buy an outfit and everything else. What are you going to do Friday Night?"  
**_  
"Dunno. I will just sit at home, eat ice cream and watch movies while I waste away."  
_**  
"You sure you can't go?"  
**_  
"Positive. Ryouta said I can go if Keamon and Keiji go but they don't want to go. It is so damn annoying to listen to them but I guess I really don't have a choice. I still have some chemistry homework to do."  
_**  
"I finished it. Maybe you should get a tutor."  
**_  
"Maybe...well I guess I should get to work...talk to you tomorrow. Bye."  
_**  
"Bye, Kags."**_

Kagome sighed as she hung up her phone and groaned. "I guess I'll do my homework," she sighed as she reached over to the side of her bed and pulled her book bag up. She placed it on her bed and opened it, searching for her chemistry bag and homework.  
"Balance Chemical Equations...I hate chemistry."

----

It was finally Friday. The day of the big party that all of her friends were going to go to. Kagome sighed as she approached the school. She walked at least five feet in front of Keiji and Kaemon, not wanting to speak to any of her brothers at the moment. She scowled as she walked onto the campus, sick of her brothers.

_'I'm sixteen years old! I don't need to have a babysitter where ever I go! ARGH! This is so unfair...just because I'm a girl and their little sister I can't go to that party...' _

She found her group of friends talking but as she approached them they all went silent. "What's up?" she asked them and they looked a little gloomy.

"You don't mind if we talk about what we are wearing to the party right?" asked Yuka.

"Why wouldn't I mind?"

"Well since you aren't going we don't want you to feel left out," commented Eri.

"Oh...well..."

Kagome bit down on her lower lip, thinking quickly. _'I don't have to listen to everything Ryouta, Kaemon or Keiji say...I am a young woman and I can make my own decisions,' _she thought and looked at her friends.

"I am going to that party," Kagome declared.

"What? You can't go," Eri reminded her.

"Yeah, Sango told us your brother said you couldn't."

"I don't care, they need to stop treating my like a baby." Kagome began to head into the school; her friends began to follow her.

"But you can't disobey them," Ayumi said and Kagome reached her locker.

"Stop acting as if they are my parents, just because they think they are doesn't mean you guys should. They are my brothers and are being pains in the ass. I don't care what they say, I'm going even if I have to sneak out," Kagome said and Sango sighed.

"Well, you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I don't need to listen to them. I am a young woman and I can make decisions for myself, so..."

"So you going to come to the mall with us?" asked Yuka and Kagome nodded her head.

"Well I just hope you don't get caught," Ayumi bit down on her lower lip.

"Stop worrying. Come on, let's get to class," Kagome insisted.

The girls weren't going to argue with Kagome's decision; since they wanted her to go the party they just accepted it. Besides...what was the worse thing that could happen at that party?

----

Lunch was uneventful for Kagome and her group of her friends. They sat in the middle of the cafeteria. Kagome sipped her juice box and looked to her left. Daisuke and his group of sleaze ball friends sat at the last table. Daisuke smiled at Kagome and she turned away. Kagome looked around the cafeteria, '_There's Keiji …_'She thought and looked to her right, '_and there's Kaemon, wow, it's amazing how they can get a view of the entire cafeteria_.'She then looked at the table next to hers, seeing Inuyasha with Miroku and his other friends. Inuyasha noticed her stare and turned in her direction.

He waved friendlily at her and she waved back, she looked at her two brothers in the room, the frowned and glared at Inuyasha. She sighed, her life was a bit more complicated then she had hoped it would be in high school.

"Ewww...this looks gross... what is it?" Ayumi pushed her away her tray and sighed.

"Here, have some of my lunch," Kagome offered half her bento box to her friend.

"Really?" asked Ayumi and she nodded.

She took a bite and smiled. "This is delicious! Did Ryouta make this?" she asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Your brother can cook! I want to marry him!" exclaimed Ayumi and Kagome giggled. "Ok, you go ahead and ask out an adult...when you are a minor," Kagome reminded her.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Eri as she poked at her food.

"But I can wait!" exclaimed Ayumi and Kagome shook her head and sipped the rest of her drink.

"I'm all out of juice. I'm going to go get some more. Anyone want anything?" she offered.

"Can you buy me the peach flavored juice?" asked Sango and Kagome nodded her head and walked off.

"Who even likes that nasty peach flavor?" Yuka asked.

"I do. What of it?" Sango snapped and Yuka hushed. Though they were friends, Yuka would never mess with Sango when she was snappy … or any other time come to think of it.

---- 

Kagome walked down the hall and came to the machine. She placed in the right amount of money for the mango, her favorite, juice and then for the peach. She held the two against her chest and was about to leave when she overheard a conversation.

"You're pretty bold for a half demon," spat a voice.

"You are pretty bold for a human," spat Inuyasha's voice, and she realized who he was talking to. _'Daisuke and Inuyasha are talking...but why here?'_

"Just leave her alone, she doesn't need a horny third year student on her ass," growled Inuyasha and Daisuke laughed.

"You want me to back off so you can have her all to yourself right? I'm not stupid Inuyasha, you are the talk of the town with you second year students. You are just as bad as I am. You want Kagome just as badly as I do, don't you?"

"What I do is my business and not yours," Inuyasha retorted.

"Maybe...but you don't give a damn about her. She is just fresh meat that you and your friend Miroku picked out on the first day of school. I heard you guys, so don't even try to deny it." Daisuke brought up.

"So? At least I'm not sexually harassing her on school grounds!"

Kagome felt herself gasp and she dropped the juices, they splattered on the ground. _'His kindness...it was just a trick so he can have me all to himself. But...what is this feeling? I don't care...I won't fall for anyone's fake smiles anymore...' _

"Who is there?!" snapped Daisuke.

Kagome picked up the broken juices and without showing any type of emotion, she walked around to the bin and dumped the empty cartons into it.

"Hello, InuYasha and Daisuke. Have an interesting talk?" she spat and Inuyasha flinched as Daisuke snorted and walked away.

"I have to buy more juice now!" she forced out a sigh and walked back to the machine.

"Hey Kagome...how much-"

"Look, I don't need yours or anyone's protection got it? My brothers warned me about you, you are just as bad as Daisuke, so I want you to just leave me alone. I don't need to be lied to, in case you didn't know; it's certainly not the way to gain one's trust, got it!?" she snapped as she paid for her juices.

"Good day," she held her head up high as she walked off. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the machine and hit it, a juice fell out and he grabbed it. He examined it. "Mango...good my favorite," he said to himself as he drank it.

----

"Is this skirt too short?" asked Kagome, holding a red skirt against her thighs.

"Nope. It is just right," they smiled. It was just an inch above her knees, unlike Eri's which was about three inches higher. But oh well ... it didn't bother anyone.

The girls paid for their clothes and Sango pulled Kagome to the side. "Kagome you sure you want to go to this party? I don't want you to get into trouble," Sango said and Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry about me, Sango. Let's just have fun tonight, besides I can come over right after the party." Kagome reminded.

"Yeah...I guess you are right. I'm worrying a little too much. Come on, let's catch up with them," Sango finally gave into Kagome's reassurances and Kagome nodded her head. The two hurried after their friends and they all went home, Kagome hiding her new clothes in her school bag as she walked through the door.

"You are home a little later then usual," Keiji observed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was allowed to hang out with my friends after school." Kagome answered smugly.

"Of course you are!" Keiji enthused.

"Really? I was under the influence that I wasn't allowed to have a social life"

"Look I know you are a upset with not going to that party...so I decided we could watch those horror movies you love so much..."

"I don't love horror movies...you do..."

"And some of those stupid chick flicks...so you won't be bored...so what do you say? Truce?"

"That is nice...but I... I'm going over to Sango's. Thanks for the thought though..." Kagome raced upstairs, leaving a dumbfounded Keiji.

"What am I suppose to do with this movie?!" he held up one of Kagome's favorite movies and sighed.

Kagome sighed when she closed her door. _'I can't believe Keiji wanted to watch chick flicks to make me happy...maybe I shouldn't go...no. I'm going to go. I need to prove to them all that I can handle myself and need no one. Plus it is only for a couple of hours and then I'll go to Sango's house right after so it isn't all a lie. Well I should get ready,' _she thought as she began to pack clothes for Sango's and her party clothes. She was going to go to Sango's and dress there. She hurried, trying to get done before Ryouta got home.

She failed.

Kagome hurried downstairs just as Ryouta entered the house. "Where are you going?" asked Ryotua.

"To Sango's," she replied and he rose a brow. "Come on, you didn't let me go to that party! Can't I at least go to Sango's?!" Kagome asked and he sighed.

"Ok. Do you need a ride?" he asked her.

"Ummm...no. I can walk."

"It is getting late," Keiji said from the couch.

"He is right, it is late. I should drive you over," Ryouta insisted.

"It is only 6 something...I'll take my bike. It is only a few minutes to Sango's on a bike, so don't worry about me, ok?" she grabbed the doorknob.

"Ok, please be safe. Call us when you get there," Ryouta suggested and she sighed. "Fine," and walked out the door. She found her bike on the side of the house and mounted it. She peddled quickly as she headed towards Sango's house. She made it there in record time and walked to the front door.

"Come in!" Sango pulled her in. "Whoa! What's the rush? We have at least 45 minutes to get dressed and ready!" Kagome reminded her.

"No...it is my mom. She is trying to do my make up, help!" Sango pleaded and Kagome shook her head in amusement. Sango's mother, Ryoko, entered the room with blush and a lipstick tube.

"Come on Sango, you need to bring out the color in your cheeks," she insisted and Sango shivered behind Kagome.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hayase, I will take care of Sango. Come upstairs, Sango," Kagome assured her and pushed Sango upstairs. "Thank you, you are a life saver!" Sango hugged her best friend.

"Yeah that is what best friends are there for...now come on. Let's get ready!" Kagome pulled her into Sango's room as they began to change.

----

Sango, Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri found the house, it wasn't hard they just had to find a house with loud music booming and odd scents emitting from it. "Well this is it. Our first high school party," Ayumi poked Yuka in the arm. "Nervous?"

"Of course not. This is going to be fun. Hanging out with friends from school, dancing and boys we wouldn't normally talk with! Come on guys, time's a wasting!" Yuka strutted in front of them and they followed.

Kagome felt her stomach churn uneasily as she entered the household of music blaring and teenagers either making out or dancing. She felt queasy and wished that she hadn't come was still at home making Keiji watch one of her chick flicks.

"Come on," Sango pulled her in. They made it to the other side, where not as many people were. Kagome scanned the house for Daisuke. No sign of him, she let out a sigh of relief. _'Maybe he didn't come after all. I think I can actually have a good time if he isn't here...' _

"Come on girls, shake it!" Yuka already in the party mood and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's dance, Sango!" she insisted and Sango smiled at her friends excitement and they began to dance to the music.

It was ten songs later that Kagome collapsed on a vacant spot on a couch, next to her was a couple doing things a sixteen-year-old girl shouldn't even see, let alone be near.

"I'm thirsty," she said out loud and hurried to the punch bowl, grabbing a cup and sipped it. She made her way back to the couch, only to find it occupied with the one and only sleaze ball, himself. Daisuke.

She hurried to turn away but he caught her wrist. "Where ya going?" he smiled.

"Get away from me," she jerked her wrist away but he leaned closer. "Come on, just one dance," his arm extended an held the arm that she her drink with.

"Yeah right. I'm not much of idiot to fall for your stupid tricks!" she spat at him and he pulled away from her.

"Well it was worth a shot," he sighed and walked into the crowd of teens and Kagome blinked in confusion.

_'He...gave up? That is...is so weird...but all for the better. Now I can dance some more!' _she sipped her drink once more and then placed it on the table next to her. In moments, her vision became blurry and her eyes widened. She took a step forward but staggered to the right, almost falling.

_'What the hell...my body...Sango...Ayumi...where are you guys?' _Kagome thought as she took another step but fell to the ground, landing on her knees. _'I...my head...everything...spinning...'_

She tried to pick herself up but her body wasn't listening to her, when she felt like there was no way to get help she felt arms wrap around her body and lifted her off the ground onto her feet and picked her up. _'What...is going on?'_

She moved her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the person. "Dai...Daisuke?" her words were slurred as he snickered.

"Little girls should be more careful of what they drink," he began to walk and in moments was outside.

"Leave...me..." she tried but her body was refusing to listen. He dropped her on the ground, crawling on top of her.

"Tisk...tisk...tisk...you aren't yourself are you?" he laughed as he pressed his lips against hers.

_'He did something to my drink...I have to try and regain control of my body!'_

Kagome attempted to push him off her and at first she thought she did. "Trying to fight?" he asked and then tore off her shirt. Kagome cried out as he kissed her neck, tears ran down her face as she tried to shove him off her but her attempts were futile.

"Stop...please..." she cried through her slurred words but he ignored her pleas._'This is how it is going to end for me. He is going to rape me...he is going to take away my virginity...please...someone...anyone...SAVE ME!' _

She cried as he began went behind her back to unclip her bra. "Help..." she whimpered out but then his eyes widened, someone him by the scruff of his neck. In seconds, the weight was lifted off her.

"You sick bastard, what the fuck do you think you are doing?!" snapped a voice and Kagome struggled to regain her composure… and her shirt.

Daisuke grinned. "What, you want a go at her too, Inuyasha?" asked Daisuke and Kagome let out whimper and Inuyasha growled loudly.

POW!

His fist hit him in the cheek and Daisuke fell to the ground, unconscious. "Stupid bastard," Inuyasha growled once more cracking his knuckles. He was about to pound Daisuke's face in when he heard Kagome's cries again.

He turned around to see her holding her torn shirt against her exposed chest with her bra still intact. His heart softened for the girl as he approached her.

She flinched when he touched her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm not here to hurt you," he assured her and Kagome looked up at him, her eyes burning again, tears about to explode out of them. She stared at his soft golden eyes and then buried her face into his chest soaking it with her sobs.

He lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms. Kagome clung to him, not wanting anyone to see her so upset. "I'll get you home, ok? You'll feel a lot safer with them then with me," he assured her and she nodded her head.

He then removed his jacket, with her still hanging on to him, and wrapped it around her. "You'll feel better with this on," he said and then took off into the sky, being a half demon and all he didn't need to have a car. Besides, Miroku drove him over to the party.

Kagome kept her face hidden within Inuyasha's chest, her tears had stopped but she felt scared. _'If Inuyasha hadn't saved me...if he hadn't...then...'_ she looked up at him, his face was showing an emotion that she hadn't seen him express before. Concern. Worry. About her? She felt safe with him because she knew that it was truly sincere. He kept his promise.

In moments they were in front of her house and he didn't even bother to set her on the ground as he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He could hear the bickering among the brothers to see who was going to answer it and rolled his eyes. "Come on, open the door dammnit!" he roared angrily.

"Inuyasha?" Kaemon opened the door and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Kagome!?" he gasped but before he could take his younger sister from Inuyasha, Inuyasha had pushed his way inside the house. Keiji was sitting on the couch when he saw Inuyasha enter his home, with his distraught sister in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" he snapped instantly, getting to his feet.

"Nothing! It was that Daisuke, you idiot! He spiked her drink or something and tried to rape her!" Inuyasha explained as he set Kagome on the couch and she let go of him. Kaemon had brought a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What is going-...Kagome!?" Ryouta entered the scene now as he hurried downstairs and he glared at Inuyasha.

"What?! I didn't do anything! Why would I bring her back here even if I did do something?!"

"I don't know...trying to throw us off," Keiji spat and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Look Kagome is seriously traumatized here! She was almost raped so stop worrying about whether I did or not, she is the important one here," Inuyasha pointed to her.

"Kagome come on, let's go upstairs so you can take a shower," Keiji softly coaxed her and she stood up. "You can leave, thank you for bringing her back," Ryouta said trying to get him out.

"Wait..." Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha turned back to her. "Thank...thank you Inuyasha. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't showed up..." she felt herself close to tears. He smiled softly at her and left.

* * *

**KAWAII! That is why I love this chapter. Inuyasha is being so Kawaii in this chapter! I just wanna take him home! KKYYAHH!**

**Ok enough of my rants...Next chapter will be well...how Kagome is after it. Remember she was almost rape...so try to understand where she is coming from. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Her Many Protectors

**We are updating, after a while of writers block and such. I hope this chapter comes out better then expected, though it begins the new found relationship between our two favorite people...well our favorite InuYasha couple. **

**Anyways we try to catch all our mistakes but then again, we are just human so sorry for the bad grammar and spelling errors you might find while reading. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Keiji helped Kagome back into their home and lead her upstairs. They had just spent a few hours at the hospital and it was already 4 a.m and they were tired. Ryouta locked the door and Keamon watched Keiji take Kagome to her room. 

"I hope tomorrow is better," Keamon collapsed onto the couch. Ryouta joined him and groaned. "I just want to get my hands on that fucking bastard for hurting Kagome," growled Ryouta. 

"Me too," Keamon clenched his fist. 

"I wonder if Inuyasha hit him in the face," Ryouta wondered.

"He might have. Inuyasha has been known to be violent," Keamon answered and Keiji came downstairs. "How's she doing?" asked Keamon. 

"Ok I guess...she wanted to go to bed so I left her alone...dammnit...I should of known she was going to go to that party!" Keiji slammed his fist against the wall. 

"Take it easy, Kagome is fine, Keiji. She wasn't raped," Keamon reminded his brother. 

"She could have been! And if she was...what then? How could we help her if she was raped!"

"Well she wasn't. We should be thankful that Inuyasha stepped in and saved her," Ryouta stood up.

"Thankful! Who knows if that crazy half demon didn't come up with this plan! I mean Kagome was drugged!"

"Inuyasha isn't that type of guy! He wouldn't harm a girl like that to just get what he wants!" 

"When did you become buddy-buddy with him! He could have just said it was Daisuke so we would hate _him_ more!"

"That's enough, Keiji!" Ryouta interjected and the two bickering brothers silenced. 

"Look, it has been a long night. I think we should go to bed and hope that tomorrow Kagome is feeling better," Ryouta prayed. "Ok," Keamon began stomp up the stairs, Ryouta behind him and Keiji last. 

_'I don't care if Inuyasha was the one who brought her home...we don't know what really happened and with Kagome all shaken up...we won't know what really happen,' _Keiji thought as he entered his room for the night. 

----

The next morning and Kagome sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes. _'Urgh...my head it hurts,' _she groaned and threw the blankets over her feet and stepped on the ground. Her legs quivered from under her as Kagome traveled to her bathroom. 

She entered the plain decorated restroom and turned on the faucet, splashing water in her face. She leaned over the sink for a bit, trying to collect her thoughts of last night. _'Last night...I was at that party...I was dancing...then...Daisuke...Daisuke...he did something to my drink...then he tried to...he tried to rape me,' _she grabbed her chest, closing her eyes as tears seeped from them. 

_'But then...InuYasha...he saved me. He...stopped Daisuke from hurting me...he really saved me,' _she forced out a smile through her tears and collapsed to the ground. 

"Kagome!" there was a pounding on her door and Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Ye...Yes?" she choked out and wiped her face. Keiji entered her room, and found his distressed sister with red eyes in her bathroom. "You're crying?" he asked her and she wiped her eyes. 

"I...I just remembered what happen last night," she mumbled, not facing him. 

"You did? What?" 

"Daisuke tried to hurt me but Inuyasha saved me," she answered and he sighed. "Well we should take this to the police. We couldn't do it last night because you were so shaken up, but you up to that?" he asked her. 

"If it gets Daisuke arrested then yes," Kagome decided. 

"Well you should get dr-"

The doorbell sounded throughout the whole house and they looked at one another, then hurried towards the stairs. 

"I'll get it," Keamon shouted as he walked towards the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He dropped the toast in his hand, trying to retain his composure.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" asked Keamon.

"Inuyasha?" both Kagome and Keiji repeated in a low whisper, leaning over the banister.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked and Keamon stepped out of the way and allowed him entrance. Inuyasha walked in, his hands in his pockets and he looked at the stairs. He and Kagome locked eyes for a moment before Ryouta came out of the kitchen. 

"This is a surprise...Inuyasha, what can we do for you?" asked Ryouta in a polite matter. "Well it's about last night..." he began, "We should all be here," Ryouta looked towards his other siblings but then noticed Kagome was still in her pajamas. 

"Kagome go get dress," Ryouta ordered and she dashed up the stairs to dress. 

Inuyasha seated himself on the couch with Keiji glaring at him, he obviously didn't trust him, and Keamon and Ryouta next to him. Kagome came downstairs in moments and stood beside the couch with her brothers. 

"Last night, after I dropped off Kagome I reported what Daisuke did to the police. It seemed to make sense because he might have really harmed Kagome with whatever he put in her drink," Inuyasha speculated. 

"Did they apprehend him?" asked Ryouta. 

"That's the thing...this morning they called me telling me that he was gone. It seems that he has left town for the time being...but they are on the look out for him but that's all," Inuyasha finished with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh...so he's still out there," Kagome fidgeted in her spot. "I just thought you all should know that...I didn't mean to disturb you guys in the morning," Inuyasha stood up. 

"We appreciate that. I'll wa-"

"I wanna talk to Inuyasha...alone..." Kagome blurted out, her brothers fell silent, all but one. "Kagome...you sure?" asked Keiji, not liking the idea of them being alone. Not one bit. 

"Ok," Ryouta nodded to his brothers as they walked away. Kagome decided to take their talk outside, since her brothers would try to eavesdrop and it was quieter out there. 

"What did you want to talk about, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ummm..." she twiddled with her fingers, "I had planned out what I was going to say in my head...but it seems that I can't say them," her body trembled as she spoke,

"Kagome..."

"I don't know...I can remember last night...I can remember it clearly...if you hadn't come...then...then..."

In just a matter of moments, Kagome was pulled into his arms. "Kagome, you don't have to remember that night anymore," he whispered into her ear and Kagome felt tears pour from her eyes. "I know...I know I acted like a jerk before...and I'm sorry. But...now...I feel as if I must protect you and I will protect you, especially from Daisuke. I won't let that bastard come near you again so...if it makes you feel better...then forget about that night," he held her closely to him. 

"I can't. I keep thinking _what if _and it...I'm just thankful that you were there. Thank you so much for saving me, Inuyasha!" she cried into his chest. 

Inside, Keiji, Keamon and Ryouta watched from the window and Keiji scowled. "ARGH! I can't stand this! He's our enemy!" Keiji reminded them as Ryouta closed the curtains. "Right now, he's our ally," Keamon corrected. 

"You can't possibly think the same way Keamon is, right Ryouta?" Keiji asked his oldest brother. 

"I do, Keiji. Kagome...seems to be comfortable with him. And with Inuyasha on our side, we can keep Kagome away from Daisuke...that is if he returns," Ryouta concluded. 

"We don't need him," Keiji disagreed. 

"Yeah we do. Inuyasha isn't as bad of a guy as you think he is. If he helped Kagome a first time, he'll definitely help her a second time," Keamon defended.

"Whatever," Keiji conceded, stomping up the stairs, away from his brothers. 

"He just needs time to cool off," Ryouta sighed and Keamon was heading towards the window. "Stop it, she needs her privacy as well," Ryouta chided and they went to the kitchen. 

Back outside Kagome's crying had ceased. "Thank you...for listening to me cry," Kagome pulled away and wiped her face. "It's no problem. I'm glad you chose to let me," he smiled tenderly and she couldn't help but feel a little happier and safer. 

"Kagome..."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna walk you to school...Monday and all next week...if you don't mind," Inuyasha's cheeks were pink.

"You...you do?" Kagome asked, stunned. 

"Yeah, I do. Just to make sure Daisuke is away from you at all times...I don't want to risk you getting hurt again, ok?"

"Ok..."

"So I can come here every morning to walk you to school?" he asked her and Kagome nodded. 

"Ok...I'll be here at 7:40 ok?"

"Ok, we leave at 8:00," Kagome informed him. "Alright. I guess I should be going now. Don't forget to tell your brothers about this. I have a feeling that one of them might not like this," Inuyasha acknowledged. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Kagome smiled and Inuyasha walked down the drive way. "See ya, Monday Kagome!" he waved and disappeared down the street. 

Kagome waved to him until she could no longer see him. She felt much better then before now. Knowing that Inuyasha had actually worried about her...and then wanted to protect her. It made her feel really special. 

Entering her home, she sauntered into the kitchen. Ryouta immediately looked up from his breakfast and swallowed what he was eating. "What did you talk about?" he asked, noticing Kagome's relaxed mood. 

"Things," she sat in her seat. 

"What kind of things?" Keamon queried and Kagome knew she would have to tell her brothers about what was going to happen Monday morning. 

"Inuyasha offered to walk me to school on Monday and I said yes. I don't know if you guys would be ok with it but...he says he wants to keep me safe."

"So you're ok with him walking you to school?" asked Keamon and Kagome nodded her head. 

"Then we're ok," Ryouta and Keamon agreed and Kagome smiled in relief. "Really!"

"Yes, but we warn you...that Keiji won't be thrilled to hear this," Ryouta added.

"Oh...where is he?" 

"He's in his room. Careful," Keamon warned her and she nodded her head. Kagome traveled up the stairs and to her brothers room. She knocked on the door. 

"Go away," he responded. 

"It's me, Kagome."

In moments the door open and she was yanked inside. "Whoa!"

"What did you two talk about?" he asked. 

"We talked about that night," Kagome answered hastily. 

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But what?"

"Inuyasha offered to walk me to school..." she began. 

"Well you don't need him to walk you to school. You have me and Keamon," Keiji reminded her. 

"I know...but...I accepted his offer," Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for his loud response. 

"WHY?"

"Because..." she fidgeted in her spot. 

"Because why! You don't need him!"

"I do need him!" Kagome blurted out. 

"Kagome you don't know what he's capable of! He'll hurt you!" 

"No he won't! I believe in Inuyasha! I know he won't hurt me because he promised to protect me at that party and he did! If he didn't care about me, he would have let Daisuke rape me! But he didn't!" Kagome shouted. 

Keiji clenched his fist. 

"If you didn't care about what I think about this, why did you come in here then! To piss me off!"

"Of course not!" 

"Then why!"

"Keiji you're my brother...but why don't you like Inuyasha? He isn't a bad person," Kagome's voice was calm but Keiji was beyond angry. 

"Kagome, just get out," Keiji growled and without arguing, Kagome left. 

Keiji locked his door and flopped down on his bed. "Dammnit," he cursed and glared at his ceiling. 

_'Kagome knows nothing of Inuyasha's past. Getting with girls, breaking their hearts...he'll just do the same because she's already starting to like him. I don't know what he's planning but I won't let him hurt her!'_

----

Monday came sooner then anyone had expected. Kagome was flooded with phone calls all weekend and now it was time to confront her friends, though she hadn't told any of them about Inuyasha walking her to school. 

Kagome smoothed out any of the wrinkles in her shirt and twirled in front of her mirror. She felt so much better then on Friday. Knowing that everything was going to be ok today. 

And Inuyasha was going to walk her to school today. 

For some reason, that made her excited about this morning. She heard the doorbell and knew Inuyasha had arrived. She finished getting ready for school and headed down the stairs. 

Inuyasha was seated on the couch while her brothers were at the table eating, only Keiji glared at Inuyasha while he ate. "Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him. 

"Morning Kagome," he greeted her. 

"Did you eat?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I ate at home," he didn't eat, but if he had told her that, he had a feeling she would invite him to eat. And that wouldnve, world's" /'t be very comfortable since Keiji's eyes were burning through the back of his head. 

"Oh ok..." she seated herself at the table, eating quickly and not a lot. 

Minutes later, the four of them headed off to school. Keiji was still in his sour mood while Keamon walked beside him. 

The four walked in silence, the awkwardness was unbearable for Inuyasha, who could have nearly screamed at Keiji because of the glares that he kept sending Inuyasha. Kagome desperately tried to find a neutral topic to talk about, one that wouldnve, world's" /'t make her brothers mad and wouldnve, world's" /'t make the silence even more awkward. 

"So … Inuyasha …" Kagome began, still having no idea what she would talk about, "umm … did you have fun at the party?" she asked, still unsure if it was a question that she should be asking,

"Yeah, it was alright, but I've been to better," Inuyasha answered and shrugged, wondering if the awkwardness was ever going to stop.

"What were the better parties like?" Kagome asked, wondering how a party could get better than that, not including the incident.

"I dunno, I guess other parties usually have louder music, more people and sometimes, if you're lucky, people actually talk to each other and can manage to not get complaints made by the neighbors to the police." As soon as Inuyasha mentioned the police, he cringed, knowing it certainly wasn't something to say in front of Keamon and Keiji, who, of course, frowned disapprovingly. 

"But the police don't get involved at every party, only the really bad ones in the really good neighborhoods. I still haven't gotten caught at one of _those_ parties." He froze and Keiji had to bite his tongue, really, really hard.

'_I just keep digging myself a deeper grave with these two, I should just stop talking, or just change the subject._' Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha collected the courage to speak again, "How is your chemistry going, Kagome? Are you still having some trouble with it?"

"It's alright, I understand things a little better, but we've just started another unit today, I hope I don't get too confused with it …" Kagome replied, crossing her fingers that Keamon and Keiji wouldnve, world's" /'t say anything about her not telling them that she was struggling. 

"You'll get it, it took me forever to understand long division in math, so I'm sure you'll be able to pick this up eventually." Inuyasha tried to stay positive, he kept repeating in his head, '_Stay positive, avoid you're bad points and hopefully, if you're lucky enough, we can do this tomorrow with a bit more ease._' 

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, nearly laughing at him because he was putting so much effort into not saying the wrong thing. They arrived at school and the four broke off and separated into their own groups. Kagome drew in some air before walking towards her incredibly excitable friends who had seen her walking with Inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! When did become so cozy with Inuyasha?" asked Yuka. "Cozy! No...he was just walking me to school is all," Kagome corrected them. 

"Yeah right!" Eri giggled. 

"Kagome!" Sango arrived at school with Ayumi. They were the ones who knew about Kagome's incident, the other two didn't. "How are you?" asked Ayumi. 

"I'm fine. I'm just fine," she flashed them a reassuring smile and they sighed in relief. "Well we should get to class, right?" Sango insisted the girls nodded their head. 

In a group not to far away, Inuyasha watch Kagome communicate with her friends and enter the building. "You guys know your jobs?" he asked his friends and they nodded their heads. 

Though they all acted like tough jerks, they were really good inside. "Keep an eye on Kagome, if Daisuke shows up inform you so you can kick his ass, we got it," Miroku reassured him. 

"Ok, I'll be inside watching over her and such. Careful of her brothers, the second year student is a real pain in the ass and hates my guts," Inuyasha reminded him. 

"Gotcha boss!" they saluted and Inuyasha headed inside the school. Unfortunately, Keiji was doing the same thing with his own friends and he and Inuyasha approached the building at the same time. 

"It's you," Keiji spat. "Hey Keiji," Inuyasha tried to act like a civil person, not wanting Kagome's older brother to hate him even more. 

"Where are you going?"

"Inside...you know...school," he said. 

"To watch Kagome?" Keiji crossed his arms. "No..." he trailed off. 

"Look, I don't need your help to take care of her. She's my sister," Keiji reminded him. 

"I told her, I would protect her, and I intend to keep that promise," Inuyasha said crossly. 

"I doubt it. I know of your reputation, Inuyasha. I know of those countless girls you have harmed just because you think it's a game, but I won't let that happen to Kagome."

"I would never do that to Kagome," Inuyasha argued. 

"You're a heartless jerk so cut the _I care about you _crap and leave my sister alone!" Keiji roared. "No! I'll do what I want because Kagome trusts me and I want to protect her! If you got a problem with that, tough!" Inuyasha stomped inside the building, Keiji right behind him. 

Inuyasha found Kagome quicker then Keiji. She was surrounded by her friends, she seem to be in a good mood now. Which he was relieved for and hurried over to her. 

"Hey Kagome!" he called out to her, Keiji, behind him, fumed. "Oh hi Inuyasha," she smiled happily and her Yuka and Eri stepped to the side, gawking at him. 

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" he offered. Kagome looked at her friends, well at Sango and Ayumi for an answer. They smiled and she turned to him. 

"Sure," she held her books close to her chest. 

"Ok, your friends have your class too?" he asked. "Yes!" Eri piped up. "But we still have things in our lockers to get..see you in class, Kagome," Yuka pulled Eri away and the four of them hurried away. 

"They're acting a little strange today," Kagome noticed. "Friends, are friends, either way right?"

"Right!"

The two walked in silence, both just wanting to talk but too shy to say anything. Soon they made it to her class. "Ummm, this is my class," Kagome pointed to the room. 

"Ok," he scratched his head. "I'll see you around, right?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he assured her. 

"Ok, see ya," she entered the room, and Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into the classroom. _'She really is beautiful,' _he suddenly thought. 

Then the bell rang. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" he shouted and hurried towards his classroom. Keiji observed the whole scene and scowled. 

_'Dammnit, I have to make sure that Inuyasha leaves her alone, once and for all...before he hurts her!'_

**I wanted a better ending but oh well. We tried our hardest on this chapter and hopefully the next one won't take as long to do. More fluff to come between the two. **

**And of course more bashing on Inuyasha's part from Keiji, while Keamon is the brother who likes Inuyasha and Ryouta remains neutral. **

**But whatever happened to Daisuke? More to come in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	6. Kagome's New Tutor

**WE finally get to update. This chapter is ok, we worked hard on it and well, I hope you all enjoy it. It begins the fluff of the relationship between Kag and Inu, but initially doesn't have much fluff in it. **

**I've been working now so it's hard for us to update this story, let alone our other stories now. But I hope this chapter came out ok. **

**Sorry for our bad grammar and spelling. We try to catch all our mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.**

**XXXXX**

"JUST PISS OFF!" Kagome screamed at Keiji, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed her bedroom door in his face and leaned against it so he couldn't get in. Keiji banged his fist against the door, twisting the door knob furiously.

"KAGOME! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS! RYOUTA AND KAEMON THINK WE ALL NEED TO DISCUSS THIS AS A FAMILY!" Keiji shouted through the door pushing against it slowly forcing it forward. Kagome put all her weight against the door trying to push it back, digging her heels into the carpeted floor but Keiji was stronger. Kagome gave up and stopped pushing against the door and stepped forward causing Keiji to fall into the room. "Why don't you just want to talk about it?" he puffed and pulled himself up from the floor, Kagome sat on her bed,

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped, '_He's definitely stubborn, is it impossible to leave me alone?_' She sat on her bed,

"Kagome," Keiji began in his calmest and softest voice, "you failed your chemistry exam, I'm pretty sure that isn't nothing. Why didn't you come to me about it? I did that test last year, you could have asked for my help." Keiji sat next to Kagome on the bed, Kagome got up,

"Maybe I didn't want your help! I don't need my brothers to do everything for me! I have the ability to do things on my own, in case you didn't know!"

"This test says differently and so does your teacher. She called Ryouta today requesting a meeting with him about your test and other efforts in class." Keiji stood up and went to the door,

"How does that concern you then?" Kagome snapped,

"We're just worried, that's all." Keiji walked out of the room leaving a silent Kagome. She wasn't sure what the teacher wanted a meeting with Ryouta for, they all knew she was failing miserably, but she was more worried about if she would ever be able to break free from the protective bind her brothers have over her.

"I guess I don't really need to ask how it went, with the screaming and all," Kaemon said as Keiji entered the family room and collapsed onto the couch next to his brother.

"Quite obviously it didn't go well. I knew she wouldn't be happy about it but I didn't think that she would be that mad. I don' know what her problem has been lately, it's as if she is completely different. Ever since high school she's been all about how we're protective of her and whatnot, she never used to worry about those sorts of things …" Keiji trailed off in thought, remembering the good old days, when Kagome and him were best friends.

He remembered how Kagome always needed his help, she never did anything without him. It was just the two of them. But now, she was breaking away from them. She was trying to be independent and though Keiji wouldn't show it, that upset him deeply.

"Maybe she did worry about them, she just never voiced up about it till now, did you ever think of that?" Kaemon asked, Keiji shook his head. "It could just be because her friends have pointed it out to her or something. Perhaps it isn't even Kagome changing, it could be us. Maybe the only reason she's so mad is because we are as protective as we are and she's sick of it because she's older. We shouldn't really be as protective as we are, she can take care of herself and when she can't she has us," Kaemon consoled his brother, his words made sense to himself,

"But what happens when we're not around? When she can't take care of herself and neither can we, what happens then?" Keiji asked, concerned. Kaemon hesitated to answer,

"She also has Inuyasha looking out for her," he knew that Keiji hated Inuyasha and the fact that Inuyasha liked Kagome but it was something that Keiji would have to face one day. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"INUYASHA? INUYASHA?! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TRUST HIM? WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING THROUGH HIS HEAD! HE COULD BE PLANNING TO DO THE SAME THING TO KAGOME AS HE SAID DAISUKE DID! WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY'RE IN KAHOOTS TOGETHER OR WHAT!" Keiji yelled enraged.

"What makes you think that we can't trust him, Keiji? He brought Kagome straight home after she had been drugged, he has been walking her to school for the last week and he has been a gentlemen to all of us, even when you are being rude towards him," Kaemon used his excellent ability of keeping his cool and stared his brother in the eyes, "How can you still think that he is a bad person?"

"Yes, Keiji, please tell. I would love to hear why you hate Inuyasha without any valid reasons," Kaemon and Keiji both turned, Kagome entered the room, her brothers shivered; her voice was like ice. She glared at them as she walked to the kitchen, "What? Am I not allowed to go to the kitchen without you watching me? I just want a glass of milk," she entered the kitchen, out of Keiji and Kaemon's sight and sighed, '_I guess I just can't get away from their constant watch, after I snuck out_,'. When she re-entered the family room where Keiji and Kaemon were sitting, they were watching TV pretending that they didn't know she was in the room. She continued on into her bedroom and sat at her desk, writing on a piece of paper addressed to '_Mom and Dad_'.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I don't know what's up with the boys at the moment, they have some sort of inability to leave me alone. I feel like screaming, which is exactly what I did at Keiji this afternoon. I flunked my chemistry exam even though I tried really hard and now the teacher is having a meeting with Ryouta about it. I don't know what's happening to me, I'm angry all the time when I'm at home. I can't stand being around the boys anymore, I just have to get away from them. I need you to help them realize that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can take care of myself, I don't need constant protection. They say they're doing things for me but … they're only doing it for themselves. I don't mind the protection, it's the amount of protection that they give me, protecting me from things that I don't need protection from. They spy on me at school and when they notice that I know they're spying they get their friends to do it for them. Sometimes I wish I didn't have so many brothers, or at least, ones that care a little less about me. Everything was fantastic before I came to high school, we could actually have fun together, as a family, but as soon as I went to high school … everything changed. It's been like going through all four seasons in one week, my first week at school. At first they were like spring, joyful like everything was fine, then fall__; they weren't as nice as they were in the beginning, it felt like some things were crumbling into different pieces. In the middle, when they were getting incredibly protective they were winter, I felt like they were ganging up on me, making excuses for their nasty actions. When they noticed that Inuyasha had an interest on me it was like lock down, I couldn't do anything that I wanted to, I was trapped. By the end of the week they were trying to make it up to me by being summer. Trying to bribe me with niceness and fake smiles. I'm so sick of all the fake feelings in this house, which is why I'm saying (or yelling) exactly what I feel and think, the boys need to know it. I need your help to get me out of this trap, to break free from their prison I should be able to call home and be able to do what I want to do._

_I miss you guys too much to express in words, this is the time that I need you two most._

_Love from_

_Kags._

Kagome laid her pen on the desk and read through the letter to her dead parents, she folded it in half and sealed it in an envelope. She managed to go outside with only Kaemon knowing, he knew exactly what she was doing. She sat in her usual spot on the grass and burnt the letter, watching the smoke rise to the heavens. '_Please answer, please do what I asked,_' Kagome silently cried into her cupped hands, praying that the letter would be answered by her parents. '_Please make them stop being so protective, I don't want them to be winter or summer anymore, I just want them to be back to normal; spring_.'

Inuyasha just happened to be walking through the neighbourhood that Higurashi family lived in, just happened to be walking through the street that Kagome's house was on and just happened to be walking past Kagome's house when he smelt the salty scent of tears. The tears just happened to be coming from the backyard of the Higurashi house. Inuyasha just happened to stop his casual stroll, which actually was more like an stealthy attempt of catching a glimpse of Kagome, and checked the area before rushing into the Kagome's backyard. He saw her sitting on the ground bent over, head in hands, and her body jerking slightly.

'_She must be crying_,' Inuyasha thought and made his way over to her; treading carefully so her brothers wouldn't hear.

"Hey," he greeted her in a tender voice but no matter how softly he would speak Kagome was going to jump, "What's up?" he asked, Kagome sighed through her sobs.

"I just can't handle them anymore." Inuyasha sat next to the crying girl and put his arm around her, she leaned in to his hold.

"Your brothers, I assume," he patted her on the shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, they just don't understand that I don't need their help for everything," Kagome explained, "I wish they could just get it through their THICK HEADS and leave me be!" Kagome angrily said through clenched teeth. She held back her cries and stood up.

"I need to teach them that I can do things on my own, that's exactly what I'll do!" Kagome made a fist and punched a tree, "Ow, hurt more than I imagined," she muttered and cradled her hand with her other arm,

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Inuyasha got to his feet and stood next to Kagome, "What could you do to prove that you're capable of doing things one your own … especially to your brothers?" Inuyasha asked, trying to give Kagome a reality check.

"I–I'm not sure but I'll think of something," Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pointed at him, "And I'll do it on my own!" She walked back into her house using large strides, leaving Inuyasha alone in her backyard. '_What am I? Invisible?_' Inuyasha thought as he scratched his head in confusion.

But he at least got to spend more time with her and tried to console her, even it was just for a little bit.

**xxxx**

Kagome, Keiji and Kaemon were sitting next to each other on the couch, Kaemon in the middle of course, watching TV. They heard the front door slam shut.

"Ryouta must be home," Kaemon stated, sick of the intensity in the room he rushed to Ryouta before he could enter the room,

"Just warning you, things are pretty ugly in there," Kaemon told Ryouta,

"Well, things are about to get a lot uglier," Ryouta seemed tense.

"Because of the meeting with Kagome's teacher?"  
"Yes," Ryouta and Kaemon walked into the family room, "Kagome, I need to talk to you … alone," he said coldly, he went into Kagome's bedroom with Kagome anxiously following. He sat on her desk chair and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you," he began, "You're teacher told me that you're failing chemistry and if you don't get at least 75 on your next test then you'll fail chemistry for the semester," Kagome looked down at her hands.

"I didn't realize I was doing that badly," Kagome mumbled.

"Yes but the worst part is that we both know you are capable of Acing chemistry, but you're not putting in the effort. And now you're so far behind you have to get a tutor."

"I'm sure I could get Ayumi to tutor me, she is really good at chemistry,"

"No, your teacher has already chosen a student to tutor you."

'_Who else would be able to tutor ME? They would have to have a lot of brains to be able to help me catch up …_' Kagome thought, "Who?" she asked, Ryouta rose from his seat and went to the door.

"Inuyasha," he smiled at her, actually, it was the most sincere smile Kagome had received from one of her brothers in ages.

"On your approval?" Kagome asked.

"Naturally," And with that Ryouta left Kagome alone, so did Kaemon and Keiji, at least till dinner.

**xxxx**

Keiji spat out his mouthful of food.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome and Kaemon looked in disgust at their brothers semi-chewed food sprayed all over them and the table, while Ryouta's face remained expressionless. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HALF-DEMON IS GOING TO BE TUTORING KAGOME?" he screamed,

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, nice to see that you're catching on," Ryouta said sarcastically,

"I've lost my appetite," Keiji growled and left the room,

"That went well," Kaemon said, "He'll get over it," Ryouta and Kagome raised their eyebrows at him, "I didn't mean straight away! But eventually, he will," Kaemon flashed a grin at his siblings and they all cracked up in laughter.

"I guess I needed that," Kagome said when they had finished laughing, "It feels like today has gone on forever!"

"That's what most of my days feel like when I have to run around after you three," Ryouta yawned. The three siblings finished their meal; the rest of the day was uneventful so Kagome was able to sleep fairly easily. The Higurashi household was quiet and peaceful for the first time that afternoon while everyone was asleep.

**xxxx**

"You're next test will be in 3 weeks time, remember to study from today, trust me, everyone will need to," Kagome's chemistry teacher dismissed her class. "Kagome, can please see you?" she asked as Kagome picked up her books to leave.

"I guess I can't say no," Kagome muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you what days you and Inuyasha will be meeting up, you are allowed to work with him on other days also, but these days you _must_be studying," the teacher began, Kagome nodded, "You will study on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, may I suggest that you study this afternoon as well, I know it's a Tuesday but you should study this afternoon so you don't forget what we learnt this lesson,"

"Yeah, hopefully it will actually help me; I can't seem to get my head around any of it,"

"Well I'm sure Inuyasha can help,"

"May I just ask … why did you choose Inuyasha to be my tutor?" Kagome asked, the question had been toying with her mind all morning,

"Inuyasha probably won't want me telling you this but he is one of the best students this school has seen … academically that is."

"What? Inuyasha is … smart?" Kagome was in complete shock, '_Who knew that there was actually a brain inside that head of his!_'

"He most certainly is, he was the only student to get 100 on the next test that you're taking!"

"Thanks, I'll make sure I meet up with Inuyasha this afternoon!" Kagome ran out of the classroom, '_**The**__ only student to get 100 he must be some sort of mastermind! To be honest I still can't see him being that smart …_'

Kagome hurried down the hall, searching for her hanyou tutor. But he came to her, with a grin on his face.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed with a relieved smile.

"Yeah?"

"I know you know that you're my tutor, so stop playing dumb," she said.

"Ok, I'll stop. So you wanna get to start the studying during your lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, and after school as well?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds good to me. See you later," he waved as he walked away.

"I forgot to ask him how he got to be so smart. Oh well," Kagome sighed and went to her next class.

"You are going to be tutored at lunch and after school now?!" Ayumi gasped.

"Only after school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I'm not sure about studying every day at lunch," Kagome corrected.

"You're so lucky Kagome, you get to spend almost every day with InuYasha!" wailed Eri.

"You guys are so loud," commented Sango, annoyed.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Sango. You can't tell me you aren't attracted to Inuyasha," Yuka crossed her arms.

"Actually...I'm not. He isn't my type, too...well egoistic," Sango shrugged her shoulders and the bell rang.

"Well this is fun and what not...but I have to go to the library to meet Inuyasha for studying," Kagome gathered her books in her arms.

"Remember, this is for your studies, Kagome," Ayumi reminded her.

"But if you do get to kiss him, tell us!" squealed Eri.

"I-I won't kiss him! We aren't even dating! We're just friends and nothing more!" Kagome dashed out of the classroom, her face red.

_'Stupid Eri, I won't kiss Inuyasha. I mean, ok, he's very cute and he has such a warm smile that I can't get out of my head! But I wonder how studying is going to go...'_

**xxxx**

"Kagome, this isn't hard stuff! PV equals nRT and you just plug in what you have and find n," Inuyasha explained for the hundredth time during lunch.

"What do you mean, plug in? What do I plug in?!"

"Ok, P is for pressure so the pressure is .023 atm and V is for volume and since the volume is 3.5 L you put that in. You don't have n but R is 0.0821 Liters atm over moles Kelvin and T is for temperature which is 293 K. Plug those in and you find n, which is the amount of moles the gas has," Inuyasha explained, exhausted and the bell rang.

"This is hopeless!" Kagome groaned.

"It isn't hopeless, Kagome. Look, do you want to meet at my house or your house after school to go over the rest of the gas equations you've learned today?" he asked her.

"Ummm ... my house. I don't think Ryouta would like me going over to a guy's house..." Kagome nervously said.

_'Not to mention Keiji would explode!' _

"Ok. See you around," he left and Kagome sighed.

"I hope Inuyasha can teach me..." she groaned.

_'Because if he can't. I'll fail chemistry and I'll repeat another year of chemistry with first year students! I can't have that. I have to do better. I just have to!'_

**XXXXX**

**This was longer then expected and it was fun to write this. There were minor fluff parts but I promise you that the next chapter will contain humours fluff between the two and of course, Kagome's brother, Keiji will try to interfere. **

**I love all three brothers, this is Kawii Inu'no 45, and my favorite is Keiji. He's just so overprotective and he has a special bond with Kagome that the other brothers don't have. We haven't seen it yet, but we will introduce their past soon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. Studying with InuYasha

**It has been a while since we've updated. School and such, so I hope this chapter can make up for us being late on updates. Kawii Inu'no 45 has started her summer vacation so she'll be to update this story the best she can. Yay Kawii Inu'no 45!!**

**Well now Inuyasha is Kagome's tutor, and I wonder how this will end up. Both will end up arguing a lot, having embarrassing moments and of course the too troublesome brothers will be spying on them. Hehehe...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes we've might have missed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**XXXXXX**

"How is it being tutored by Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked during lunch. Kagome poked her bento uneasily, a frown on her face.

"I think I might be burdening Inuyasha and wasting his time." Kagome's forehead hit the cafeteria table.

"What do you mean?" asked Eri.

"The test is in two weeks but I don't think that is enough time for me to learn all the things I need to learn. If only I wasn't an idiot and then this wouldn't be a problem." Kagome pushed her lunch away, not feeling all that hungry.

"Just give it time, Kagome. I'm sure you'll be ready for the test." Sango patted her back, hoping her words of encouragment would help her friend.

"Thanks Sango."

"Does Inuyasha have a girlfriend?" Yuka asked and Kagome's head shot up.

"I-I don't know. W-Why do you ask?" The blood rushed to Kagome's face while Yuka pondered this.

"I was thinking of asking him out!" Yuka's face became red in embarrassment, but she then realized Kagome's situation. "Oh...unless you like him, Kagome. Then I won't ask him out!"

"O-Of course not! Wh-Why would I like Inuyasha? We're just friends!"

"Really?" Yuka's eyes sparkled with...something scary.

"Y-Yeah. Just friends."

"Then you can put in a good word in for me!" Yuka squealed in delight.

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes widen.

"Please, Kagome. You're my best friend!" Yuka pleaded. Sango rolled her eyes and the other two watched, waiting for Kagome's reaction.

"S-Sure, Yuka. I can do that for you. What are friends for?" Kagome hesitantly answered and Yuka was smiling like an idiot.

"I wonder if he has taken a notice in me..." and thus began to yammering between the three girls. Kagome sighed, staring at her full bento.

_Yuka likes Inuyasha...as do many other girls probably. Besides, he...he is just my sempai who's helping me pass a class! That's all! During our study session today, I'll see if he's taken a notice in Yuka and asks if he likes her! _Kagome put away her food, saving it for later.

_We're just friends...right?_

The rest of the day passed smoothly, well that is with Yuka's constant rambling about how cute Inuyasha was and what not. Not that Kagome couldn't help but agree with her choice of compliments towards the certain hanyou, it just when it came from her mouth it was annoying.

Soon Kagome sat in the library, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. Her hands were tightly clenched up in her lap, her arms shaking uncontrolably. _Ack!? Why am I nervous? It is just like every other study session! I have to stay focus today! I can't let this distract me from learning!_

"Hey!" Inuyasha sauntered in, setting down a chemistry book on the table where Kagome sat. "Your teacher has given me a heads up for this week. She plans a pop quiz for you, but you don't know that."

"Oh ok."

Inuyasha rose a brow, he may not be the brightest light bulb when it came to understanding a woman's feelings, but reading Kagome was just too easy for him, sometimes.

"Are you alright? You seem different." Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Oh I'm fine!" Kagome's face flushed red and Inuyasha's hand touched her forehead.

"Your face is all red."

"I'm...I'm fine! Let's get to work!" Kagome jerked her head away.

"Alright..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously, but she already had the stuff out to study with. She spread out her learning material and opened a notebook.

"Let's get to work!" Kagome uneasily repeated and began to scribble down things.

_Kagome's acting weird...and it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I wonder why. Did something happen between her brothers? Her friends? Or...or some other guy?! _He scowled at the thought of Kagome having _guy _troubles.

"Kagome. Something's bothering. What is it? Is it your brothers?" Inuyasha asked out of curiousity.

"No! My brothers are fine and we're fine. I'm totally cool with my brothers!"

"What about your friends?"

"I'm cool with them as well."

"Th-then is it a boy?"

"What are you? Ryouta?! Nothing's wrong! I'm totally fine, Inuyasha!" Kagome's face was crimson. She stared at the paper in front of her, trying to concentrate.

"Well we can't study." Inuyasha placed his chin in the palm of his hand, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked.

"You're uneasy right now and won't tell me. I thought we could trust one another, Kagome."

"We do!"

"Keh!"

"You can be so stubborn sometimes!"

"Just tell me what's on your mind and we can study!"

"Ok fine..." Kagome inhaled deeply. "What do you think of my friend with the yellow headband?"

"One of the four that is always yammering about something stupid?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of her?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you think she's cute? Hot? Beautiful? What?" Kagome asked, slightly irritated and annoyed.

"Umm...she's ok, I guess. Not my type if that is what you're wondering. She seems too bubbly for me. I want a girl who's down to earth not with her head in the clouds." Inuyasha simply explained.

"Oh...ok." Kagome felt her head clear and she let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realize she was holding in.

"So let's work now, alright?"

"Ok!" Kagome agreed and he began to explain what the pop quiz was going to be about. After three hours of studying, they had to go home.

"It's getting late and I'm pretty sure your brothers are worrying where you are!" Inuyasha helped put the books away in her bag.

"Yeah. Ryouta is going to be mad if I come home late..."

"It's already dark. I'll walk you home." Inuyasha insisted.

"No, you don't have to, Inuyasha. I'll be fine."

"Nah, it's late. A lot of crazy sickos and psychos are out at this time of night. Come on let's go." Inuyasha lead the way out. Inuyasha was right, it was already dark and Kagome walked beside him, with a foot space in between.

It was unusally dark and cold. Kagome stared at the ground while they walked. Inuyasha occasionally glanced her way, wondering what she was thinking and why she was acting the way she was.

A trash can fell over in the darkness that caused Kagome to scream out in surprise. "Hey, that hurt!" Inuyasha motioned towards his ears, that were super sensitive.

"S-sorry." She apologized, her head down.

Inuyasha, feeling guilty for yelling at her, grabbed her hand. "Come on. You don't have to worry about silly noises like that. I already told you I'd protect you , so don't worry, alright?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and tender, not like how he yelled. Kagome's face flushed red at his gesture though.

But unbeknowest to her, Inuyasha's face was a cherry red color. _Ok, I'm holding her hand. I just have to take her home and make sure she's alright. Her hand is very soft though...dammnit I can't make this obvious! _

After a few minutes of silently walking, they were at Kagome's home. "Th-Thank you for walking me home, Inuyasha. I really appreciate it." Kagome was still red.

"No problem. Tomorrow is the pop quiz so let's study some in the morning ok?"

"Alright. You coming over in the morning then?"

"Yeah. I'll be here earlier. See ya." He turned in the darkness and walked off. Kagome hurried inside, her cheeks still rosy.

"Kagome, you're late!" Keiji appeared from behind her, with a scowl.

"You know I was studying!" Kagome reminded.

"Studying awfully late, Kagome!" Keiji scolded.

"I have a pop quiz tomorrow!" Kagome blurted out.

"How would you know that? It's called a pop quiz for a reason!"

"The teacher told Inuyasha and he helped me study for it! ARGH! You're so annoying, Keiji!" Kagome exploded and Kaemon walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"He's being annoying!"

"She was out later than usual!"

They both began to shout at once, which was difficult for Kaemon to understand. "URGH! SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

They fell silent.

The front door open and Ryouta walked in. "Sorry I'm late...what's going on?" Ryouta noticed the intense tension in the air among his younger siblings.

"Kagome was out later than usual!"

"Inuyasha was helping me study and you know that Ryouta!"

"Keiji, you're overreacting..._again_. Stop pestering Kagome over this tutor thing because she needs this tutor or she'll fail the first trimester!" Ryouta chided and Keiji scowled.

"Whatever!" Keiji, defeated, stormed to his room.

"So...what's for dinner?" Kaemon asked and the other two headed for their rooms as well.

**xxxx**

"Everyone put your books away, time for a pop quiz." The teacher announced and the class groaned, all except for Kagome. Who was nervously awaiting the quiz, unlike everyone else.

"The quiz was passed out and Kagome got hers. She stared at it. _Well let's see if Inuyasha's tutoring has been working!_

Thirty minutes later...

Inuyasha was waiting outside of Kagome's chemistry class. He, too, was nervous about the outcome of Kagome's quiz. _We spent three hours going over all that was going to be on her pop quiz. She had to make a decent grade on it! _Inuyasha thought.

The bell rang for the next hour and some kids were piling out already. "Inuyasha!" A familiar high pitch hello greeted him.

"Umm...hi?" _Who is she again? _He stared at the yellow-head band girl Kagome had mentioned the other day.

"You waiting for Kagome?" Her brown eyes were sparkling, as if hoping he was waiting for her.

"Umm...yeah."

Her face fell. "Oh well...sensei is grading her quiz since she was the third one done. I think your teachings are really paying off Inuyasha! I think you're a wonderful tutor and if you wouldn't mind tutoring m-"

"Kagome, how did you do?" Inuyasha completely ignored the girl in front of him and hurried to Kagome's side.

"See for yourself!" She beamed a smile at him, passing the paper into his hand.

"95?! That's great Kagome!"

"That session yesterday was really helpful! I understood everything on the quiz!" Kagome bubbled with joy.

"At this rate, you'll ace your test that's in two weeks!" Inuyasha said with hope.

"I know! I will!" Kagome then noticed Yuka standing behind Inuyasha staring at Kagome with a "why hasn't he noticed me?" face and Kagome gulped. "I-Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"H-have you met my friend Yuka?"

"Who's that?"

Kagome gulped as Yuka looked as she was about to cry. "The girl you were just talking to."

"Oh her, I didn't really pay any attention to her. She's kind of annoying!"

Yuka whimpered out in horror. Inuyasha noticed the cry and looked behind him. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked and Yuka took off crying.

"Wait, Yuka!" Kagome shouted after her but she was already gone. _Crap. What am I going to do now? She's going to hate me. _

"Was that one of your friends?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded.

"Inuyasha, you're really good at school but you have no common sense!" Kagome snapped and took off, leaving a completely shocked Inuyasha.

_What the hell did I do to her?! _He asked himself, so utterly confused.

Kagome walked down the hall, out of breath. _I can't find Yuka, I yelled at Inuyasha and now I'm late for my next class. Why did Yuka have to be there? Why did she have to like Inuyasha?! _Kagome groaned once more as she scurried off to her next class.

Lunch approached quickly and Kagome uneasily sat beside Sango. Sango noticed her uneasiness. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Yuka."

"What's wrong with Yuka?"

"She overheard Inuyasha telling me that she was annoying, and she ran off crying. I didn't say anything good about her the other day and well..."

"I knew it! You didn't say anything good yesterday about me and that is why he didn't even notice me!" Yuka's voice shrilled.

"Yuka, you don't understand!" Kagome stood up in her defense.

"No, I understand completely!" Yuka cried.

"He isn't even interested in you! He told me that himself!" Kagome blurted out.

"Kagome, you jerk!" Yuka took off a second time that day as Eri and Ayumi sat down at the table.

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha isn't interested in Yuka! Why can't she understand that?!" Kagome dashed off into the opposite direction.

"Let me explain..." Sango began this short yet tragic tale. Or... at least tragic to a teenage girl.

Kagome ran outside, stopping just beside a tree. Kagome held on to the tree for support while she panted. _I didn't mean to tell Yuka that...it just came out. I'm sorry, Yuka. I'm so sorry!_

Kagome hadn't realized it, but tears were falling down her face and she slid to the ground. "I'm a horrible friend!" Kagome cried.

"But you aren't a bad kisser." A creepy voice halted her tears and sent chills down her spine.

"D-Dai-Daisuke?!" Kagome gasped, staring up at an appearing to be older Daisuke.

"In the flesh, now, where were we?" Daisuke grinned. His face looked tired and weary, with giant black bags under his eyes. His hair was longer than before, and he hunched a bit.

"L-Leave me alone." Kagome's voice shrank, she huddled against the tree for protection.

"Not a-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A book soared into Daisuke's face and he was thrown onto the ground.

Kagome, her body trembling, turned around to see Inuyasha with another book ready to throw if Daisuke got up before he got there. "I-Inuyasha!" Kagome acknowledge but he stormed passed her and lifted Daisuke off the ground.

His eye already began to blacken.

"I've been waiting a hell of a long time to do this, you fucking son of a bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, slamming his fist into Daisuke's stomach. Blood spat out from his mouth and he curled in pain.

Inuyasha repeated his actions another two times and then dropped Daisuke on the ground. He was withering in pain and Inuyasha called the police. "Not the beating I wanted to give you but any more and I might kill ya."

Daisuke didn't reply, the pain was written clearly on his facesd.

"Kagome...are you alright?" Inuyasha knelt down to her level. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck. She desperately clung to him, burying her face into the crock of his neck.

_Kagome. _Inuyasha put his arms around her, holding her just like on the night of when Daisuke first tried this. "It's alright. I told you I would protect you, right?" Inuyasha reminded her with a tender smile.

Kagome lifted her head off his neck and nodded her head. "You did. You kept your promise."

"I told you I would." He patted her head and stood up, still holding her. "I'll take you to the nurses office. I doubt he'll get up anytime soon."

Kagome nodded her head, resting against Inuyasha's shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes, inhaling. _Inuyasha smells really good. I hadn't noticed this before, even though I have been close to him before. He has helped me so many times. And I've done nothing but burden him with my problems. Why does he do all these things for me? I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed she had fallen asleep. _Poor Kagome. She's been through that hell again. But this time, Daisuke will be put away now. I can't help but want to protect her. She's so weak and fragile, I just want to hold her all the time. Damn, I'm defiently turning soft now. Well, as long as I get to be with Kagome...it doesn't really matter does it?_

**xxxx**

"What happened to Kagome!?" Kaemon and Keiji both entered the nurses office, out of breath.

"She's sleeping right now." Inuyasha answered their question, scowling at the both of them.

"What the hell happened to Kagome?!" Keiji demanded in a quiet, angry voice

"Daisuke showed up."

"That son of a bitch!"

"What did he do?" Kaemon asked.

"Nothing. But he has been taken to jail for now. Kagome fell asleep on the way over here. We've already called your oldest brother."

"Ok. Thank you for taking care of her, Inuyasha. We really appreciate it!" Kaemon thanked while Keiji hurried to Kagome's side, checking for any signs of injury and what not.

"No problem. Just make sure she gets some rest. She was really shaken up and I don't want her to strain herself." Inuyasha asked and Kaemon nodded. Inuyasha left and Keiji scowled.

"The nerve of him telling us how to take care of our sister! We know her better than he does!" Keiji scowled and Kaemon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Ryouta rushed into the room, out of breath. "What happen? Did Daisuke hurt Kagome? How is she?" Ryouta asked, out of breath.

"She's asleep right now and she's fine."

"How did she get here?"

"Inuyasha. He brought her here after he knocked out Daisuke. He protected her." Kaemon answered.

"He did?"

"Yeah but I still don't like him." Keiji mumbled.

Kagome began to stir in her sleep, her eyes slowly opened. "Urgh...where am I?" Kagome drowsily asked.

"You're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?" asked Ryouta, pushing his other two brothers aside.

"Fine...where's Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked.

"He went back to his class. I'm going to take you home, alright?" Ryouta said.

"But I'm fine."

"You look exhausted." Kaemon pointed out.

"Do I?"

"Please, let me take you home." Ryouta begged.

"Ok. I guess I could sleep some more, I do feel tired." Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"I'll sign you out and we can get going." Ryouta went to talk to the nurse as Kagome got out of bed.

"What about my books?"

"I'll get them for you. Don't worry about anything else but resting." Keiji patted her head playfully. Kagome smiled.

"Alright."

"Let's go Kagome." Ryouta lead Kagome out into his car. "You sure you are alright? You look a little pale." Ryouta reached over to touch her forehead but Kagome recoiled from his hand.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Alright."

The ride home was silent, Ryouta would occasionally glance over at the resting Kagome. She sighed loudly, glancing outside the window. _At least we don't have to worry about Daisuke for a while, I just hope that he doesn't come near me again. But why does my head feel hot? Maybe I am getting sick or something..._

"We're home, Kagome."

"Ok."

"You look sick now. Let's get to your room so you can rest." Ryouta helped Kagome out of the car. Her legs quivered from under her and Kagome felt as if she was going to pass out any minute.

Once Kagome was changed and in bed, Ryouta went to fetch the thermometer.

"Your temperature 38.7 degrees celsius. Yeah, you are sick with a high fever. You should sleep the rest of the day and I'll bring you some medicine." Ryouta suggested, pulling the covers over her body.

"Alright." Kagome agreed, falling asleep instantly. Ryouta walked out, leaving Kagome to rest.

**xxxxx**

"Sango!" Inuyasha approached the chest-nut brown eye girl.

"Hm?" Sango turned away from her conversation, not recognizing the voice. "Oh Inuyasha, this is a surprise."

"Where's Kagome? She hasn't shown up all morning!" Inuyasha said, worriedly and she just grinned.

"Well she's sick. Keiji told me this morning. Yesterday really took a toll on her body and she's at home with a fever."

"Is she alone?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope. Ryouta took a day off work to take care of her. You don't need to worry about anything." Sango reassured him but she knew that her words alone could not calm the nerves of the half demon in front of her.

"A group of Kagome's friends are coming over to give her homework and to wish her well after school, wanna come?" Sango offered.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said a little too eagerly.

Sango only grinned at his anticipation. "Well see ya later after school...oh and thanks for looking after Kagome. I'm glad Kagome has a friend like you to watch after her!" Sango jogged off, leaving Inuyasha alone in his thoughts.

_Going over to Kagome's house to visit her while she's sick! I wonder how she's feeling...this is all Daisuke's fault. That stupid son of a bitch. If he dares to show his face around her again I'll- _Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang.

Without a grunt, he hurried to class, waiting for the day to end.

And soon enough, it did.

Inuyasha searched for Sango at the end of the day. "Where the hell is that girl?" Inuyasha scouted the outside of the school, hoping to catch sight of her.

"Over there!" Miroku came from under him, oddly enough, and pointed to the left.

"Damn! Will you not do that?! And what are you doing here anyways?!" Inuyasha snapped at his best friend who innocently grinned.

"I wanna come and visit Kagome-chan." Miroku answered, but Inuyasha knew his friend to well to believe this lie for even a second,

"Liar. Which one of your friends catches your interest?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Well, I bumped into the one name Sango the other day and I haven't been able to approach her! Please let me come!" Miroku whined, throwing his arms in the air like a child.

"Fine! Just don't ruin my chance to see Kagome! If you screw it up, I swear I'll-"

"Look, they're about to leave!" Miroku jeered and Inuyasha turned back in their direction.

"Shit! Come on you idiot!" Inuyasha dragged Miroku towards the group.

"Look there they are!" Yuka happily pointed out Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Took you long enough." Sango scoffed.

"Sorry. I'm bringing this idiot along, hope you don't mind." Inuyasha pointed to Miroku. Her face burned pink quickly and she nodded her head.

"That's fine. L-Let's go!" Sango lead the way, in front, and far away from Miroku.

Yuka walked besides Inuyasha, staring at him dreamily, Ayumi and Eri walked behind Sango and Miroku besides Inuyasha. "She didn't say hi to me!" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Maybe she doesn't care." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"But she blushed a bit when she saw me!" Miroku pointed out.

"You are looking way to into things, Miroku. Why don't you go talk to her?" Inuyasha suggested and Miroku inhaled, puffing out his chest.

"You're right! I'll do it! Thanks Inuyasha!" Miroku pushed pass the girls and made his way to Sango. Inuyasha shook his head, wondering how he got to become Miroku's friend.

"Hi InuYasha!" Yuka waved her hand in his face.

"Oh it's you..." Inuyasha began. _Damnit what is this girls name? Not that I care that much... _His mind was too busy thinking about Kagome to have any miraculous recollection.

"Yuka!" Yuka reminded him with an all too cheery smile.

"Oh yeah..." _Why is this girl talking to me? I don't care what her name is, I just wanna see Kagome. I hope she's feeling well to see all these people. _

Kagome's house came into view and Inuyasha began to feel a little bit jittery. Her brothers were all home, Keiji and Kaemon had hurried home before the group set off, so Inuyasha was sure to be watched by them all. But it wasn't like he was going to try anything with her. She's sick.

He just wanted to wish her well and say hi. Nothing more, that was it...right?

Sango was the one who rang the doorbell. "Hello...?" Kaemon looked bug eyed when he saw the group of people outside of his house. "You all here to wish Kagome well?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"Well...she's sleeping right now. Ryouta told me her temperature got higher during the day and so she's been sleeping ever since. So no visits." Kaemon apologized.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Yup. See ya." Kaemon closed the door and Sango scowled.

"I gotta get home. It's my turn to cook." Ayumi checked her watch.

"I'll go with you, since we live nearby. Anyone else coming? Yuka?" Eri asked, looking at the lovestruck girl.

"Uhh...yeah...I guess. InuYasha wanna walk me home?"

"N-Not really. I have things to do." Inuyasha lied to the girl. She frowned but accepted that answer, walking away with her other two friends.

"Wow, we got rid of half the group." Miroku pointed out.

"Kaemon, there are less people now!" Sango rang the doorbell again.

Kaemon opened the door, once more, and surveyed the group. "Hmm...InuYasha and Miroku. They are less annoying than the yammering trio but not as half as annoying as Keiji when he sees-"

"Just let us come in. We are worried about Kagome." Sango crossed her arms and Kaemon stepped out of their way, allowing the three of them to enter his home.

Keiji looked up from behind the couch and instantly jumped to his feet. "What the hell is-!?"

A book soared into the back of Keiji's head, knocking him down. "Shut up. Kagome's still sleeping." Ryouta hissed, bringing down a tray of food that was hardly touched.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Sango asked, her voice full of concern.

"Since the morning. She hasn't woken up. I'll go make some tea." Ryouta hurried into the kitchen, leaving the five of them alone.

"Well she should be waking up soon." Kaemon sat down, offering them seats as well. Miroku and Inuyasha sat away from the brothers, while Sango already began to converse with them.

"Kagome usually never gets sick. I wonder why now...and in the summer." Sango began to question.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a summer flu. Odd as that may sound, she was the one who caught it." Kaemon sighed.

"I bet she caught it from you." Keiji pointed to Inuyasha in an accusatory fashion.

"Me?!" Inuyasha asked, surprised that Keiji would accuse him of such things! "I mean seriously! Come on!"

"Yeah you! After spending so much time with you it was obvious her body couldn't put up with the diseases you carry around and-"

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Inuyasha stood up in his defense, tired of Keiji's crap. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!"

"How am I suppose to believe that after what you've done to other girls?!" Keiji snapped, this was way more than just a cold they were arguing over.

"Kagome isn't like those girls. I would never hurt her!"

"Liar. I've been in the same school as you for years, you wouldn't change just because of one girl." (Keiji and Kagome went to different middle schools for some reason so Inuyasha couldn't have met Kagome before.)

"You don't know how I fe-!"

"What's going on?" A drowsy Kagome asked from the top of the stairs.

"Kagome, you should be sleeping!" Kaemon began to advance towards the stairs to help her.

"How can anyone sleep with all that noise?" Kagome's cheeks were red, she was in her pink pajama's (much to Miroku's pleasure), with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sorry." Both Keiji and Inuyasha mumbled at the same time.

Kagome then noticed who was here and began to go down the stairs. But being sick, and Kagome, she missed a step.

"Kagome!" Keiji and Kaemon dashed forward but they were no match for Inuyasha's demon speed. He was there in a split second, Kagome safe in his arms.

"So warm." Kagome mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha's face flushed red, he shifted Kagome in his arms, holding her bridal style.

Keiji was scowling the entire time, Kaemon and Sango were relieved and Miroku was grinning like a madman. "Good job, Inuyasha." But Inuyasha ignored his comment.

"Where's her room?" Inuyasha asked, already at the top of the stairs.

"You aren't allowed in it!" Keiji scowled, taking two steps at a time.

"Just tell me! Oh forget, I'll find it myself!" Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment and hurried to her room, Keiji right behind him.

"Don't go in there!" Keiji roared as Inuyasha kicked open Kagome's door and entered it, Keiji hot on his heels.

_So this is Kagome's room? It smells a lot like Kagome. _Inuyasha found Kagome's bed, setting her in it.

"Leave!" Ordered Keiji, his face red with fury.

"I can't!"

"I said get the-"

"I can't because Kagome's arms are around my neck, dammnit!" Inuyasha pointed to her, Kagome's arms were tightly locked around his neck and with every tug, she only clung tighter.

"See what you do!"

"I saved her from massive head trauma and you shout at me! I'm tired of your crap, Keiji. Help me get her off." Inuyasha growled, beyond pissed.

"Don't tell me what to do, you idiot." Keiji began to remove Kagome's arms from Inuyasha's neck. Once he was free, Keiji pushed him out of the room. "Leave now." Keiji ordered and Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm Kagome's friend as well. I worry about her just like Sango does!" _Maybe more..._ Inuyasha glared at Kagome's older brother.

"Yeah right! You are probably just trying to get my little sister in-"

"Time out you two!" Ryouta stood between them, Miroku pulled away Inuyasha and Kaemon handled Keiji. "Stop your shouting. Kagome's sick and needs resting." He scolded them and they glared at one another once more.

"Well this is our cue to leave. Thank you for having us here, hope Kagome gets better, adios!" Miroku dragged him out of the house.

"Why the hell did you do that?! I'm sick of him-"

"Inuyasha, you can't start yelling at Keiji like that. I'm not happy with the way he treats you either but you know with your reputation around school, about sleeping with-"

"That was last year, Miroku! Before I met Kagome! I'm different now!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Hmm...it seems that Kagome has had an effect on you, InuYasha." Miroku observed and Inuyasha's face burned red.

"Look, after that night at the party...I don't know. I don't want to be that one guy that only gets a girl for two days anymore. I want a relationship now. I'm tired of acting immature. I may not be the best choice for boyfriend material but I wanna at least try..."

"...with Kagome."

"Maybe, but with Keiji hating me I don't think that will happen at all."

"Well it isn't up to Keiji if you date Kagome or not, it's up to Kagome, you know." Miroku reminded.

"Keh, I know that! But her brothers are her life, without their approval I doubt she'll date me." Inuyasha groaned.

"You're right but you never know." Miroku patted him on the shoulder while they walked. "You never know, my friend."

**xxxxx**

"Here's all your make-up work, Kagome." A packet of papers were given to her and her eyes widen.

"A-All this?!"

"You missed two days and there is some extra worksheets in case you don't understand some of the first ones." Her teacher explained and Kagome groaned.

"Why me?" Kagome put the papers in her bag and walked out of class.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Ayumi asked her friend.

"Lots of make-up work."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Ayumi reassured her and Kagome mumbled into her hands. Ayumi patted her back, trying to calm her nerves.

"Kagome."

Kagome's head shot up from her hands, she looked right at Yuka and began to feel nervous. "Hi Yuka."

"Gotta get to class! Bye!" Ayumi disappeared from Kagome's side, leaving the two alone.

"You feeling better?" asked Yuka.

"Much better, thank you...Yuka, about the other day-"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"You mean you don't like Inuyasha anymore?" Kagome asked, a little too hopeful.

"Nope. I actually like him even more!" squealed Yuka.

"W-What?"

"Seeing how he protects his friends and how brave he is, I like him even more!" Yuka pointed out and Kagome nervously laughed.

"W-Well I gotta get to class, see you later!" Kagome bolted away from Yuka, unable to listen to her rant about how awesome Inuyasha was. _Yuka doesn't need to tell me all those things. I know he's amazing... _

Kagome's pace slowed to a stop, holding her books against her chest. "He's amazing and-"

"Who's amazing?" Inuyasha bent down to get a good look at Kagome's face that was staring at the floor.

"N-No one! I was just...hey what's going on?" She asked, dropping the subject instantly. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind or didn't catch on.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, looking for any signs of some type of illness.

"Much better. It was just a nasty cold." Kagome reassured him.

"You sure? Your cheeks are kind of red."

"I-I was running!"

"Why?"

"No reason."

"I see you have lots of make up work."

"And extra. My chemistry teacher thinks it will help me understand it better." Kagome groaned and Inuyasha grinned.

"You know I'll help you with it Kagome."

"I know! But it's just so much plus I have other classes to work on as well! It's just so much!"

"I'll help you with all of it, that is if you don't mind studying at my place." Inuyasha offered and Kagome went stiff.

"Y-Your place?" Kagome gulped, uncertain if that would be the best choice to study at.

"Wait, I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm trying to say, Kagome. My mom, father and brother will be there with us. There's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha reassured her and Kagome didn't really have much of a choice.

"Ok. I just gotta call Ryouta and tell him the plan before he worries. He didn't even want me to come to school today." Kagome giggled, her brothers were way overprotective.

"He's just worried about you, like everyone else is." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Well I gotta get to class. See you later!"

"See ya!"

The two went separate ways. _Going to Inuyasha's house...I've never been to a boy's house before! Inuyasha's parents...he doesn't really talk about them or even his brother. I didn't even know he had a brother. Well I still have to ask Ryouta. I know Keiji's gonna flip when he hears about this._

**xxxxx**

"Mom, I'm home." Inuyasha stepped through the door way of his home, Kagome right behind him, sticking close to his backside like glue. _It seems normal enough. _Kagome slipped off her shoes and followed Inuyasha into the main room.

"Welcome home, sweetie...oh who is this?" A young looking woman sat on a couch, drinking tea. She had long straight, midnight black hair with ivory colored skin, with big beautiful brown eyes. _Oh my gosh his mother is, like, a freaking goddess!_

"Mom, this is Kagome a friend from school I'm tutoring." Inuyasha answered.

"Ah, so you're the famous Kagome my InuYasha has been talking about. You're so pretty!" The woman squealed in delight.

"Mom!" Inuyasha's face burned red.

"Th-Thank you. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome bowed with flustered cheeks and the woman stifled a giggle.

"Dear, you don't have to bow. My name is Izayoi Takahashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Izayoi smiled sweetly at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! Ummm...are you really InuYasha's mother?" Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha's face went red once more while Izayoi giggled again.

"Of course."

"You...You're so young looking!" Kagome pointed out.

"That's what happens when you marry a dog demon. You keep your youth longer."

"Yeah, she's actually thirty-" Izayoi elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach, her face still smiling brightly.

"Well I'll go get some snacks. You two work hard!" Izayoi skipped off as Inuyasha was recovering from the blow to his abdomen.

"Your mom is really nice." Kagome placed her books on the table and sat down.

"Yeah, she's mother of the year." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up a paper that was in Kagome's stack. Inuyasha and Kagome began to get down to buisness, first starting with chemistry and working their way up to her other subjects. Kagome didn't have any difficulty with her other classes. In fact, she ace all those. But for some reason, she could never understand chemistry.

"We've been working for three hours, wanna take a break?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Who knew make up work would take up this much time. If I know this would have happened I would have just came to school! This is so exhausting." Kagome groaned.

InuYasha chuckled. "We're almost done, just a few more hours. It's already 7. What time did Ryouta say to come home?"

"He said when I'm done, oddly enough. He knew that I couldn't probably finish this on my own."

"How come you don't ask your brothers for help?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well...we usually end up in fights and argue a lot. Ummm...am I bothering you?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. You actually give me something to do now. Usually I hang out with that idiot, Miroku, or come home and do nothing. You're entertaining." He flashed her a smile and her heart skipped a beat. "How about a snack?"

"S-Sure!"

"Not snacks, but how about dinner?" Izayoi glided into the room, wearing an apron.

"I couldn't impose-"

"It's no imposition, Kagome dear. Please, it will make me very happy!" Izayoi begged.

"A-A-Alright...if Inuyasha's fine with it." Kagome reluctantly agreed as Izayoi pleaded with her huge brown eyes.

"Of course he's fine with it!" Izayoi shoved her into the dining room.

"Mom don't force her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You want her to stay, don't you?" Izayoi's eyes darken as she looked at her son. He gulped loudly, fear consuming him.

"O-Of course I want Kagome to stay."

"Good!"

"I'm home!" A loud voice boomed throughout the house that caused Kagome to jump.

"Oh goody, you get to meet the man of the house." Izayoi zipped out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha.

"If you want to leave I don't blame you." Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders. "I know my family is weird, and if they're scaring you, you won't offend me if you want to leave."

"Oh stop being overdramatic." Kagome turned to the doorway as a older, maturer, silver haired man appeared with a small, young Izayoi by his side.

"Kagome, this is my husband, Inutashio Takahashi. Dear, this is Inuyasha's friend from school, Kagome Higurashi." Izayoi cheerfully introduced them and he approached the girl.

"Hmmm..." He began to observe Kagome carefully. Kagome stood absolutely still, not wanting to interrupt what he was doing.

"...young, beautiful, yet cute...Inuyasha my son..." Inutaisho turned to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I approve!"

"Approve what?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed with his parents behavior.

"Of you two dating. It's obvious that you are."

"What?!" The two teens jumped from their spots with crimson faces.

"You two got it wrong, Kagome and I are friends and only friends!" Inuyasha corrected and they smiled in delight.

"So is that why you always get excited when she's around you?" An icy voice from behind the two said.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's face was even redder than before, if that was possible.

"Hi Sesshomaru, you're home for dinner!" Izayoi bubbled, getting the food ready for them all to eat. "Sesshomaru this is Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's friend. Kagome this is Inuyasha's older half brother. This is going to be a really great dinner!"

"Oh God." Inuyasha moaned, he felt somewhat ashamed, and strangely, fear was beginning to consume him. Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha, Izayoi was on the left of her with Sesshomaru next to her and Inutaisho between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were directly across from each other.

"Dinner looks scrumptious dear." Inutaisho grinned, getting his chopsticks ready to dig in.

"Thank you." She set the last of the food on the table and the three men all went for the food. Izayoi rose her chopsticks in the air and slapped all their hands away from the food.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, mom?!" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Kagome gets first choice! She's the guest!" Izayoi chided them and all three of them, their intense golden eyes, fell on Kagome's form and she jumped in surprise.

"Umm...ok." Kagome picked up a piece of meat and placed it between her teeth. "Delicious!"

And with that response, they all began to eat. Kagome observed how the family ate, her eyes flickering from one member to the other. _I-I can't believe I'm eating dinner at Inuyasha's house with his entire family. It's like I'm his girlfriend and I've just been introduced. This is awkward and...yet interesting._

"Kagome, you're a first year student, right?" Izayoi broke her train of thought.

"Y-Yes! This is my first year of high school." Kagome answered timidly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's very fun."

"How long have you known Inuyasha?"

"Since the beginning of the semester."

"Really? How come Inuyasha has never brought you home before?" Izayoi scowled at her son. Inuyasha swallowed a piece and began to speak.

"Kagome and I...we weren't really friends in the beginning." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"Why not?" Izayoi demanded.

"Because...I...punched her brother."

"InuYasha Takahashi!" Izayoi scolded.

"It's alright." Kagome interrupted. "The first day of school always makes people do weird things, right?"

Izayoi settled down, Inuyasha feeling relieved that this topic was dropped.

"Your last name is Higurashi?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Oh yes. Why?"

"I went to high school with a Ryouta Higurashi."

"Really? Were you two guys in any classes together?"

"Third year."

"I wonder if he remembers you."

"He was ranked second in our entire class - and I was first." Sesshomaru's voice would have chilled anyone to the bone but Kagome seem to be too comfortable with the conversation to notice.

"Kagome, what do you think of our Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked suddenly and Kagome almost choked on a grain of rice. Izayoi bounced in her seat, waiting for her answer. _This is beginning to feel more like an interrogation than a dinner..._

"W-W-W-What I think of Inuyasha? Well...umm..."

"MOM I WANT MORE JUICE!" Inuyasha shoved his arm across the table in his mother's face, shaking the empty glass in her face. Inuyasha's face was just as red as Kagome's face, he desperately wanted to change the subject because it now was getting uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, you can wait till after Kagome answers your father." Izayoi glowered at him. Inuyasha sank back into his seat, wishing he was dead.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha then the other three faces of the family and gulped. "I think Inuyasha is...really smart and brave!"

"You're so cute, Kagome." Izayoi smiled as the pressure lifted off Kagome.

Kagome nibbled on more rice, hoping no one was staring at her still. Inuyasha was thankful it was over but a little disappointed. He was kind of hoping she would say more about him. But then again she was in front of his family, he was glad she didn't.

Inuyasha reached over for the last piece of meat that was left when his chopsticks collided with another pair. Looking up, Sesshomaru glare at him. "Let it go, little brother." His voice icy.

"I got it first." Inuyasha yanked it more his way.

"I'm the oldest." Sesshomaru pulled it back towards him. Both brothers clenched their teeth, growling at one another.

"You two, settle this like men." Inutaisho ordered.

"Fine. How?" Inuyasha asked, still not releasing the tiny morsel.

"Arm wrestle." Declared their father and they released the food.

"Oh goody." Izayoi picked it and ate it.

"Hey! That was mine."

"No it wasn't. Now how about dessert?" Izayoi asked.

"We have to finish our homework." Inuyasha stood up, Kagome followed his actions.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner but we should really finish up. My brothers are probably worried." Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the dining area and back to where they began to study.

"Sorry about my family." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's alright. It's nice to be around such a warm family."

"Warm?"

"A family that is so comfortable around one another. My parents died when I was younger so I never really felt that...warm family vibe. I mean I love my brothers, but it's different when you have parents right?"

"Yeah...it is." Inuyasha could feel he and Kagome somehow got closer today. _I should invite her over more often. _

After they finished Kagome's homework, Inuyasha walked her home. Keiji was the one who answered the door, red with fury. "Where the hell have you-!?"

"We told you, Inuyasha was helping her finish her homework and she called saying she was staying for dinner as well." Kaemon reminded him, having slamming his fist on Keiji's head. Keiji cringed in pain on the ground.

"Well it was really nice meeting your family, Inuyasha. And thank you for dinner and helping me with my homework as well!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed red.

"Glad you enjoyed it. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha waved and walked out of sight. After Keiji had recovered from his head injury, he glared at Kagome.

"Do you know how late it is?" He asked.

"It's only ten, Keiji. Stop freaking out as if Inuyasha and I have been on a date all night!" Kagome hissed angrily.

"Well..."

"Stop it, Keiji. I know you think Inuyasha is a bad person, but_ I_ don't."

"Kagome you don't know him like I do. You didn't go to school with that guy."

"Maybe I didn't. And maybe he was like that, but he isn't now. He's changed. He isn't like that anymore so back off him!" Kagome snapped and hurried up to her room.

"She doesn't now anything."

"Keiji, maybe she's right. You should really stop trying to bash on Inuyasha. I seriously see a change in him." Kaemon agreed with his sister, strolling up the stairs. Keiji was still scowling.

"You guys don't know nothing about him. Nothing at all."

**xxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha waited outside of Kagome's house, it was much warmer and summer vacation was in a few days. But right now was the day that would determind if Kagome would have a fun summer vacation or summer school.

"I'm going early today, Keiji and Kaemon. See you guys later." Kagome walked out of house, closing the door. "Morning, Inuyasha, sorry to keep you waiting. Did you wait long?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. Just got here." Inuyasha reassured her, the two began to walk towards the school.

"Can you believe that these three weeks just flew by so quickly?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I know. We've spent a lot of time together...studying." Inuyasha added, scratching the back of his head. "So...you nervous about your test today?"

"Only a little...but you've taught me so much that I don't think I can fail." Kagome beamed him a smile that sent his heart racing.

"It was no big deal. Your teacher isn't that good at teaching you, I guess. I broke down to simpler parts that were easier for you to understand. It's no big deal." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Kagome smiled as they walked onto the school grounds. "Can we study a little bit more?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Inuyasha agreed as they sat down on a bench.

"Thanks." _I know everything. Inuyasha has taught me so much and I'm sure I'll pass my chemistry final. But this is my last day to actually spend some time with Inuyasha. I know we will see each other in the halls but...but I really like to hang out with him. I wonder if he thinks I'm weird. I wonder if actually liked spending time with me?_

Inuyasha began to quiz Kagome on a few things that would be on the final. _This is the last time I have an excuse to see Kagome. For six weeks, I won't be able to see her at all. She'll be with her friends and I'll...be with Miroku mostly...but I really do like Kagome. Is it too early to ask her to do anything? Who am I kidding, her brothers will never let her be alone with me. But it isn't only their choice, it's Kagome's. Does she even like me that way? How can I tell? I've never had to deal with a girl like her before...shit I'm in deep trouble if I can't tell on my own. I wonder if Miroku would know...no that's a stupid idea. But what do I do now!?_

Without them realizing how fast time went by, the bell rang and Kagome nervously looked at Inuyasha. "Well thank you so much for all your help Inuyasha." Kagome began.

"No problem. I know you'll do well." Inuyasha smiled at her. "Umm...I guess we should get to class..."

Kagome's arms wrapped around his torso, paralyzing the poor hanyou. "Th-These last three weeks have been really fun! Because of you I had a really good first semester and I can't imagine it any other way so thank you for that too!" Kagome blurted out, her arms still locked around his body.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, to tell her that this was one of the best high school semesters he had ever had as well but no words came out. His throat went dry as he tried to speak.

Kagome released him. "S-Sorry about that hug. I don't know what came over me. See you around!" Kagome hastily made her getaway, leaving the paralyzed hanyou alone. _No dammnit! Don't leave! When the hell did I freeze up when a girl hugged me!? DAMMNIT!_

Kagome made it to her first period class, not chemistry, and sat down in her desk. _What was I thinking?! Hugging Inuyasah like that? Why did I hug him?! He must hate me! He didn't say anything and he didn't hug me back, but it wasn't like I was expecting anything, right? Of course not, but after today we aren't going to see anymore so why should I care?_

"Hey Kagome...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sango asked, alarmed. Kagome touched her cheek, surprised.

"C-crying...? I don't even remember..."

Kagome wiped her eyes. "Kagome, did something happen?"

"N-No. Nothing happen. Don't worry, I bet it's just allergies. Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled and Sango took her seat as the teacher walked in, wondering what had cause Kagome to cry like that.

A few days later...

"One more day till summer break. And today we get back all the results of all our tests!" Ayumi exclaimed with a cheery smile.

"You are the only looking forward to getting her tests back." Eri teased.

"I hope I passed chemistry!" Kagome prayed, clapping her hands together three times hoping God would hear her prayers.

"Didn't you say that test was easy?" asked Sango.

"It was...but you never know."

"Inuyasha was your tutor. There was no way you could have failed!" Yuka pointed out.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, he was a great tutor." _And I haven't really seen him in three days. I knew it was going to be like that. Everything would go back to how it was, where Inuyasha and I are just people attending the same school. Why did I think something more would have happened?_

Kagome took her seat in her class and out came the results. Her eyes scanned it, looking only for one particular subject. "I passed! I passed chemistry! I'm so happy! No summer school!" Kagome bubbled with joy.

"This calls for celebration." Sango suggested.

"Karaoke!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" The others agreed and Kagome giggled.

"After school Karaoke time! A great way to start off our summer vacation!" Eri exclaimed.

Lunch came around and the girls found their rankings in their class. "I was ranked number 2." Ayumi informed the group.

"I got sixteen." Sango sipped her juice box.

"Of course Ayumi would get the highest. I got number twenty-eight! Still within the top thirty! How about you, Kagome?" Yuka turned to her friend, waiting for an answer.

"I was ranked twenty-two." Kagome held up her fingers.

"Oh I was ranked twenty-one!" Eri hugged Kagome happily.

"Wow, we all got within the top thirty!" Ayumi bubbled with excitment.

"Yeah...some better than others." Eri teased Yuka. Yuka scowled at her and began to eat her bento.

Kagome giggled, stabbing her straw through the juice box top. She began to sip it slowly, happy that was was ranked twenty-two. She knew her brothers would be extremely happy.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha popped up from behind her, spooking her so badly that she squeezed the juice box and it sprayed all over her face.

Her friends exploded into laughter as Kagome tried to regain her composure. "H-Hi, InuYasha."

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to know how you did on your test."

"I passed and I was ranked twenty-two in my class." Kagome answered through her juice covered face. She began to clean herself up.

"That's great, Kagome!" Inuyasha embraced her, catching her off guard. Her body froze and Yuka's face was green with envy. _I wanna be hugged by Inuyasha!!_

"I told you you could pass!"

"Th-Thanks." She found her voice. "Umm...we're going to celebrate after school. You wanna join us? You can bring Miroku as well." Kagome invited.

"Yeah. That would be great. See you after school."

"Ok. See ya." _Maybe we will be able to see each other during summer break after all._

Kagome smiled to herself, ignoring the fact that she was still wet. Eri, Ayumi and Sango smiled and began to eat while Yuka began to wonder how to get Inuyasha to notice her.

**XXXXXX**

**We hope this really long chapter makes up for us not updating these last two months. We've had school and our own stories to take care of. But the next chapter as well will be longer so I hope you all enjoy that as well. **

**If some are wondering, Kagome and Keiji attended different middle schools. Kagome went to an all girl middle school. We can't recall any moments we've talked about her middle school life. And Karaoke is a favorite past time of many japanese teenagers!**

**Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship is slowly progressing while Yuka, with one-sided love, tries her hardest to get Inuyasha to notice her. She's oblvious to his feelings towards Kagome and Kagome still doesn't know her own feelings yet. **

**Well please review!**


	8. Summer Break Begins

**Updates, updates, updates. Summer Vacation (for Kawii inu'no 45) has been great! Kawii inu'no 45 has been watching Lucky Star lately and loves it! Such a cute anime and if you haven't watched it, you all should!**

**Anyways...InuYasha has ended. Manga wise with 558 chapters! Kawii Inu'no 45 is so sad that she cried while reading the last chapter. It was so sad to read yet so...happy to know it is over. Sob, but Kawii Inu'no 45 loves Inuyasha! Aishiteru InuYasha!**

**Hopefully Shippo147 will update some of her own stories - which she is incredibly sorry about.. to all of her readers: the biggest and most sincere apology you will ever receive, sorry about the stories... there will be (hopefully) some updates soon!**

**Also, seeing as we're all recommending anime to watch... check out Gravitation. Shippo147 enjoyed it thoroughly (but do not watch if you're homophobic) and could NOT stop laughing the entire time.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.**

**XXXXXX**

"Summer vacation! I'm so happy!" Kagome danced in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast for her brothers. _No school work or chemistry tests. Not that I have a problem with chemistry anymore it's just nice not to go to school for six weeks! _

"Don't forget about your homework, Kagome." Ryouta dragged his feet across the floor with a yawn following his reminder. Kagome frowned as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Don't bring that up! It's the first day of summer vacation and I want to enjoy it!" Kagome scowled and he chuckled, sipping his hot cup of coffee.

"What are your plans for the break?" Ryouta asked as he helped set the table.

"Not really sure. Sango and the rest of them wanted to meet at the mall today!"

"That's good. I have work and I'm pretty sure Kaemon and Keiji have their own plans today." Ryouta reminded her.

"I know. I won't be bothered today! Speaking of them, where are they? Their breakfast is going to get cold." Kagome scowled, sitting beside Ryouta.

"Sleeping in, probably. It is summer vacation." Ryouta grinned, eating.

"Oh well I hope they don't waste the whole day sleeping! I would hate to spend my entire summer vacation sleeping in all the time and never having fun!" Kagome stuffed a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Isn't the summer festival coming up?" Ryouta asked.

"Oh yes!"

"Are you going to wear a yukata?"

"Yes! Mom had an old one where she was my age and left it for me! It's really beautiful and I can't wait to wear it! Well I better go get ready!" Kagome excused herself from the table and hurried off to her room to get ready.

Ryouta smiled to himself. _Kagome really does look a like lot mom, and even acts like her sometimes. It's been so long since I've heard mother's and father's voice. _Kaemon and Keiji both walked into the kitchen, their eyes half closed and dried drool on the side of their mouths.

"What a sight to wake up to." Ryouta chuckled and they ignored him.

Kagome took a shower and picked out an outfit for today. But was really uneasy about today, ever since Yuka and her declaration to Kagome.

_"So you don't like Inuyasha anymore?" Kagome asked. _

_"No, I still like him even more now! He's such a caring, sweet guy and isn't like what I heard in the rumors. I think I might be in love with him." Yuka squealed with joy. _

_"But he still has his faults! He can be a big jerk sometimes and even mean too! You can't possibly like a guy like that, Yuka!" Kagome desperately tried to stir away Yuka's blind feelings for her hanyou tutor. _

_"No I do! Inuyasha is the man I've always wanted and I'll do whatever it takes to get him to be my boyfriend! No matter what!" _

Kagome sighed. "I don't know why I feel like this. Yuka is my friend, I should cheer her own. But...I can't for some reason." Kagome finished getting dress and was walking down the stairs.

"Have a nice day, Kagome." Kaemon hollered from the couch.

"I will! Don't waste the whole day by watching TV! Clean the kitchen!"

"Nag, nag."

Kagome walked out of the house, a purse strapped around her, she headed to the mall, hoping to have a civilized conversation with her friends without the bringing up of Inuyasha.

But knowing them, who knows what would happen.

Kagome found Sango and Ayumi sitting on a bench in front of the bus stop. "Sango! Ayumi!" Kagome shouted, waving to get their attention.

"Hi Kagome!" Ayumi cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Are you guys liking your summer vacation?" Kagome asked.

"Fine so far. I woke up a little later than usual so that was good!" Ayumi explained with a air-head expression.

"Nothing has change for me. I'm still waking up early to make my dad and little brother breakfast. Gosh, they're so annoying!" Sango groaned and Kagome giggled.

"That's what happen when you're the only female in the house, I guess. Ryouta and I exchange roles sometimes since he's the oldest. He's constantly in an apron though!" Kagome giggled.

"Hey guys!" Eri shouted from behind.

"Eri!" They greeted her with a smile, but behind her was Yuka. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. "What has gotten you to smile so queer-like?" Sango asked, annoyed with her grin.

"KYAH! I called Inuyasha last night!" Yuka squealed loudly.

"What?!" Kagome asked, shocked.

"What did you two talk about?" Ayumi asked, curious.

"Nothing...I was so shy and I hung up when I heard his voice. But I sent him an email telling him to meet me at the mall today so I hope he comes!" Yuka prayed and Kagome groaned to herself.

_I knew it. There was no way to escape this. _"What's wrong Kagome?" Eri asked.

"N-Nothing! Come on, let's get going!" Kagome suggested with a forced smile. The bus came and they all got on. Yuka talked about how it was hard to find a cute outfit for today and other crap that was annoying the hell out of Kagome and Sango.

"Doesn't she shut up?!" Sango clenched her fist.

"No. But she can't help it...she's...she's..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it and Sango sensed something was wrong with this whole picture. _Kagome...likes Inuyasha as well but...so does Yuka! I wonder if Kagome realizes her feelings yet... _

The bus stopped and they got off. With Yuka on one side, yammering away, and Kagome on the other, the trip to the mall was going to be a long one.

The group of girls headed into a clothing store and began to browse through the shops. Kagome was too preoccupied with Yuka's feelings towards Inuyasha that she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing or where they were going.

Before she knew it, it was already lunch and the girls had stopped at WacDonalds for their mid-day meal. "Kagome, you look out of it today. Do you wanna go home?" Ayumi asked.

"N-No I'm fine!" Kagome nibbled on some nuggets.

_No she isn't fine! Yuka has been annoying her all day long and she can't take it because she likes Inuyasha as well! Unlike Yuka, Kagome actually knows Inuyasha and Yuka doesn't. This really pisses me off but I don't want to say anything if Kagome doesn't! _Sango chomped on her burger angrily.

"Sango, are you alright?" Eri asked, nervously.

"I'm fine!" Sango swallowed hard and chug her drink.

"Inuyasha hasn't showed up yet. I guess he didn't want to come." Yuka frowned.

"Wait, Yuka isn't that him!" Ayumi shook her friend and pointed to a silver haired man.

"It kind of looks like him, but he doesn't have dog ears." Yuka scratched her head. Kagome turned her head around, a fry in her mouth.

"Oh that's his older half brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"H-How do you know that?!" asked the trio.

"I-I-I went to his house for tutoring!" Kagome answered honestly.

"YOU DID?!" Yuka asked, practically leaning over the table to talk to her.

"Yeah...I wonder why he's here."

"I think looking for us." Eri pointed out as the stoic face looking brother headed her way.

"Kagome-san." Sesshomaru approached her.

"Sesshomaru, is everything alright?" Kagome asked, it wasn't everyday that she talked to this god-like dog demon.

"That idiotic younger brother of mine dragged me down here because he needed a ride and now he doesn't have the guts to approach you." Sesshomaru explained in his icy cold voice.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" An embarrassed shout followed and a red face Inuyasha, followed by a chuckling Miroku, stomped over. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sesshomaru!?"

"Nothing. I'm going now." Sesshomaru made his hasty exit.

"What brings you here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I got this random, weird email to come to the mall. I didn't want to call until I went by your house and Kaemon told me you were here so I decided to come. I dragged along Miroku as well." Inuyasha pointed to his side-kick.

"Hi Sango!"

"Hey Miroku." Sango greeted with pink cheeks.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Kagome offered without thinking.

"Sure."

Miroku sat next to Sango while Inuyasha took his spot next to Kagome. Yuka was eyeing Inuyasha like a piece of eye-candy as he talked to Kagome.

"What are you doing for the rest of summer vacation?" Inuyasha asked.

"The summer festival is coming up and I'm planning on going with my brothers. You wanna join us?" Kagome asked.

All the blood rushed to Inuyasha's face. "R-Really? I can come?"

"Yeah. So can Miroku and Sango and the others will probably come as well!" Kagome smiled.

_So it's a friend thing... _Inuyasha thought and he groaned inside his head.

"Inuyasha!"

The furry appendages on his head twitched to the side and he looked around. "Who said my name?"

"I did! Remember me, Yuka?"

"A little."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Ummm...house work. My mom gets pretty lazy around summer time because she complains it gets too hot."

"Really? She doesn't strike me as that type of person." Kagome thought out loud.

"Yeah, she is. It's kind of a pain but I don't mind at all. She does do a lot for me throughout the whole year. Kagome, we should get together and I can help you with your homework if you like?"

"Thanks. Let's do that." Kagome agreed.

Yuka scowled, jealous of the friendly atmosphere around them. _How come they're so close? I want to talk to Inuyasha! _"E-Excuse me!" She interrupted them.

"Hm?"

"Inuyasha...can I speak to you?"

"I guess. I'll be right back, Kagome." Inuyasha reassured her as he followed Yuka. Kagome stared worriedly at her half eaten food. _What if Yuka is going to confess to Inuyasha!? He told me he didn't like her and she'll get crushed! What do I do? _

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, uncaring.

"I wanted to tell you that I-"

His phone went off and he answered it. "Hello? Mom? I told you I was going to the mall and Sesshomaru drove me! I'm here with Kagome and Miroku! No! Kagome and me aren't dating! ARGH! Woman stop calling me to talk when I'm busy!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he hung up the phone.

Yuka, however, lost all her confidence .

"What did you want to say?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-Nothing." She whimpered, going back to the table.

Kagome observed the two, everything seem to be the same as when they had left. _I guess nothing happened between the two. _Kagome was relieved, she didn't want no awkwardness between the two of them if they all went out together.

"I'm full." Kagome declared as Inuyasha sat down. "You want the rest?"

"Sure." Inuyasha began to chow down on the rest of Kagome's food.

"Kagome, do you think your brothers will let Inuyasha come?" Sango whispered to the side, but Inuyasha was too busy with food to even care to listen to their whispering conversation.

"It doesn't matter if they want him to come or not. We are all friends and so he can come." Kagome declared.

"You sure you two are _just _friends?" Sango rose a brow and Kagome's face burned red.

"O-Of course! Inuyasha is my friend and that's all he is to me." Kagome glanced over at the half demon eating. _We're just friends and nothing else!_

"Let's go check out the rest of the mall." Ayumi suggested and Yuka stood up with determination. _This is my chance. I can get Inuyasha alone with me without interruptions and tell him how I feel! Nothing can stop me! _

"Let's go check out this store, Kagome." Inuyasha suggested and Kagome followed, Miroku and Sango behind them with Eri and Ayumi at the end.

"Hey, Yuka, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Ayumi hollered with a sweet smile.

"Wait for me!" Yuka hurried behind them. _But Kagome is always with him! I thought they were just friends! I love InuYasha and Kagome doesn't! Why isn't this working out then!?_

"Do you like video games, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. Growing up with a household full of boys I learned to like a lot of things that boys do. What games are your favorite?" Kagome asked, glad she was able to have a conversation with Inuyasha that wasn't about chemistry.

"I like a lot of fighting games, first-person shooter games, adventure games and more along those lines. What about you?"

"About the same. Do you have the Nintendo Wii console? It's the best!"

"Nah, I haven't been able to buy it yet, but we do have PS3."

"Isn't that more expensive than the Wii?"

"It is, it was one of the few gifts I got for Christmas last year."

"Wow. I've only played the PS3 at the game stores and since it's so popular it's hard to play. And I usually come to places like this with Keiji and he usually hogs the game anyways."

"Well you can come over to my house to play. I never really imagine you like video games." Inuyasha said cluelessly and Kagome giggled.

"Well, never judge a book by it's cover!"

"Look at those two, so cute." Miroku pointed out, standing only a few feet away from the two.

"Yeah, like a couple. I'm thirsty, wanna get a drink?" Sango asked Miroku. His eyes lit up.

"Sure! Come on!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and yanked her out of the video game store.

Yuka spied on Inuyasha and Kagome as they strolled through the store, looking at the latest video games. "What are you doing, Yuka?" Ayumi asked, spooking her.

"N-Nothing!" She lied and Eri looked behind the rack of video games Yuka was hiding behind. Her eyes found Inuyasha and Kagome and she sighed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Yuka?" Eri asked.

"Doing what?" Yuka asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"This! Trying to get Inuyasha's attention. He's a second year student who isn't interested in you." Eri pointed out to her and Yuka scowled at her.

"Y-You don't know that!"

"Yuka, we are only trying to look after you. You're our friend." Ayumi placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And so is Kagome." Eri added, hoping that Yuka would catch on.

"So? Kagome said she didn't like him that way." Yuka pouted, her arms folded against her chest.

"Well Inuyasha likes her and he only has eyes for one girl. You're only going to get hurt in the end, Yuka." Eri warned her.

"Please understand, Yuka. Inuyasha isn't in your future." Ayumi said sympathetically.

"Leave me alone!" Yuka snapped at them and without much of a choice they left the store. Yuka frowned as she peeked between the rows of Nintendo Wii games hoping to see the two, but they were long gone already.

_Inuyasha may like Kagome but Kagome doesn't. She told me herself...I mean she didn't say it directly like that but I know she doesn't. But it doesn't matter if she does or does not, I won't lose to anyone! I love Inuyasha more than anyone!_

"I wonder where everyone went though?" Yuka asked herself, scurrying out of the store to search for her friends.

The mall closed and the group split up into three groups while going home. Miroku offered to take Sango home, while the trio of usual girls walked together since they lived the closest to one another, and Inuyasha and Kagome were on her way to her house.

"You don't have to walk me home, Inuyasha. I can walk by myself." She reminded the hanyou.

"It's getting dark and there are a bunch of sickos prowling on cute girls like you at night. Waiting until they're alone." Inuyasha reminded her and she sighed loudly.

"You are acting a little like Keiji. Maybe he's rubbing off on you." Kagome wondered.

"Yeah right...your brother hates me right?"

"Yup."

"I didn't do anything to him..."

"Except for hitting him in the face on the first day of school." Kagome reminded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"That was more than two and a half months ago."

"Yeah. I'm glad you passed this semester. You even got within the top thirty."

"Well...it was really thanks to you. If you hadn't helped me with chemistry and I might be taking summer school right now."

"True."

"What was your ranking?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it was nothing too great."

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on! Tell me!" She grabbed his arm, but her breast "unexpectedly" rubbed against his elbow, causing them both to jolt apart.

"I-I-I-I..."

"Um...Umm...I...errr..."

Their faces were scarlet, both mumbling incoherent words.

They walked in silence to her house. Both not able to talk after that incident. _Sh-Shit! This the first time we've really gone through not talking and I know this is my fault somehow! But her breast were really s-...GAH! Don't think thoughts about her like that! She's different! She isn't like those other girls I've dated. Kagome's...special._

"H-Here's my home! Thanks for walking me Inuyasha!" Kagome hastily made her way to her door.

"Kagome..."

"Bye!" She nervously began to fumble with her keys.

"Kagome, I was ranked 10 in my class year." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Ten?! I didn't think...wow..."

"I told you it wasn't anything huge. Keiji was ranked 9 in our class." Inuyasha reminded her.

"I know...you wanna come inside for a drink? It was a really long walk and it's hot out here." Kagome offered.

"S-Sure." Inuyasha accepted her offer, following Kagome inside. Kaemon was watching an anime as they entered the house.

"Hey you two." He greeted them with a smile.

"Where is Ryouta and Keiji?" Kagome asked, noticing that Keiji was shouting at Inuyasha for doing nothing but walking and breathing.

"Ryouta is working overtime today and Keiji is out with some friends. Just the three of us and I'm hungry!" Kaemon whined.

"Cook." Kagome walked into the kitchen, getting out two glasses for her and Inuyasha.

"But you know I can't, Kagome!" Kaemon reminded her.

"But-"

"Inuyasha, you wanna try Kagome's cooking, right?" Kaemon averted the conversation towards the half demon.

"Eh?"

"Kagome's cooking. She can cook really good! Ask her to and I'm sure she won't say no." Kaemon pleaded.

"Ok, Kagome I wanna try your cooking." Inuyasha said and Kagome glared at Kaemon.

"I hate you, Kaemon." She walked to the kitchen, putting on an apron. Kaemon rolled on the ground in laughter as Inuyasha followed Kagome to the kitchen.

"Sorry, do you not want to cook?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little guilty.

"No, it isn't that." _I just hate how my brothers know to push my buttons!_

"Do you need any help?"

"Have you had any experience in the kitchen?" Kagome asked tying her hair back.

"Well I always help my mom when she needs help." Inuyasha sheepishly answered and Kagome smiled.

"Alright. You can help." Kagome agreed.

**xxxxxx**

Keiji walked into the doorway, feeling unbelievably hungry. "Hey Keiji." Kaemon greeted, not bothering to look up from the manga he was currently reading.

"Hi. Something smells good." Keiji commented, inhaling the deep aroma that emanated from the kitchen.

"Kagome's cooking. Only she and Ryouta can cook like mom could." Kaemon smiled softly and Keiji began to head towards the kitchen. "Wait!" Kaemon tackled him to the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Keiji asked, squirming from under his brother's weight.

"It's just...that you're dirty and the kitchen is a place where clean people go."

"Get off me!" Keiji shoved Kaemon off him, rolling to the side. "I don't care about that. I just wanna know what Kagome's cooking."

"You won't like what you see." Kaemon warned him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keiji asked, already to his feet.

"Kaemon dinner's ready!" Kagome exited the kitchen and right behind her was Inuyasha. Keiji's mouth dropped as his soul seem to exit his body and float away.

"He died..." Kaemon poked him in the head and he fell over.

"When did Keiji get here?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring the fact that Keiji had mentally died inside.

"A few minutes ago. He's in shock. Well, let's eat." Kaemon smiled. The trio completely ignored Keiji's overreacting and began to eat what Kagome made, with Inuyasha's help.

"This is really good, Kagome." Kaemon commented.

"I had no idea you could cook Kagome." Inuyasha complimented and Kagome's face flushed red.

"Well you helped. S-so some of the credit has to go to you!" Kagome reminded, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah right. I was mostly in your way the whole time." Inuyasha snorted.

"Hi, I'm home. Oh hi Inuyasha, didn't know you were over." Ryouta entered the room, walking over Keiji in the process. "Kagome cooked?"

The two males nodded their heads. "Good. I'm starve!"

After dinner, Keiji still in shock, Inuyasha left and Kaemon and Kagome were stuck with the dishes. "Hey Keiji, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean you've been in that position for more than an hour." Kaemon kicked him with his foot but still no movement.

"Oh well. It's late. I'm going to bed. Night Kagome." Kaemon waved to her as he walked upstairs.

Kagome knelt down to Keiji's level. "Keiji, Inuyasha walked me home. I was just thanking him."

No response.

"Keiji, he was hungry anyways. Besides, I've eaten at his house so I needed to repay him for that as well."

No response.

"Keiji, stop being like this and accept that Inuyasha and I are friends! You're going to see a lot of him around him anyways!" Kagome blurted out which broke his trance.

"What did you say?" He sat up, menacingly. Kagome actually feared for her life now.

"I-I said you were-"

"Kagome, I don't want him in this house ever again!"

"Why not?! He's my friend. And...I..."

"And you what?"

"Invited him to come with us to the summer festival."

"You what?!"

"I invited all my friends and even Miroku as well. Inuyasha's my friend, please Keiji. You, Kaemon and Ryouta will be there the entire time. There's no way he can do anything if he intends to do something." Kagome reminded and Keiji scowled.

"Whatever."

"Thank you, Keiji!" Kagome hugged her brother before skipping off to her room. Keiji groaned, falling on the ground. He rolled to his side, glaring at the ground but his stomach threw off his intense glaring and he went to eat.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha groaned irritably. "Why did you three have to come?"

"Because we haven't been to a summer festival in ages." Izayoi answered, with her husband behind her and Sesshomaru as well.

_Is God trying to punish me!? _Inuyasha began to slam his head into the wall.

"Dear stop it, you're embarrassing me." Izayoi pulled on Inuyasha's ear, stopping him from any more brain damage he might suffer from.

"I'm embarrassing _you_?!" Inuyasha snapped and then was bopped on the head.

"Behave." Inutaisho ordered and Inuyasha frowned, wishing he was dead.

"Hey look!" Izayoi pushed pass her male dog demon family and pointed to the left. "There's Kagome and her brothers! KYAAAH! She looks so cute in her yukata!" Izayoi squealed loudly, damaging their ear drums.

Inuyasha, after recovering from his ear damage, looked in the direction of where his mother pointed and his face burned red. Kagome wore a pink kimono with a red floral print with a red obi wrapped around her waist. Her hair was up in a bun, with a flower pin and a few strands of hairs in her face. _She looks beautiful... _

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey Kagome, over here!" Izayoi shouted and waved over the loud voices at the festival. Kagome's head snapped in the direction of the voice, her face turning a distinct pink color as she proceeded towards him. Beside her was Ryouta and behind her was Keiji and Kaemon.

"Hi, Izayoi-san, Inutaisho-san, Sesshomaru-san and Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly at the family. "I didn't know you were all coming."

"Neither did I." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Um...these are my brothers: Keiji, Kaemon, and Ryouta. And this is Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi-san, his dad, Inutaisho-san, and his older brother, Sesshomaru-san." Kagome introduced, pointing to the person when she spoke their name.

"It's pleasure to meet you all." Izayoi hugged each of the brothers while the other two dog demons shook hands with them. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Sango, Ayumi, Eri-"

"Oh they can find us later. Let's go!" Izayoi pulled Kagome closer to her, then towards Inuyasha, practically shoving them together. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at one another for a moment, both blushing like mad. Keiji scowled at their contact and quickly got between them.

"Fine. Let's go, Kagome." Keiji pulled her along. Izayoi clenched her fist. _I see, he seems to be the most protective older brother who Inuyasha told me about. I'll take care of that. My son deserves a girl like Kagome! Someone so honest, so pure, so beautiful! I won't let her older protective brother ruin his chance at happiness! It's a mother's duty to make sure her son's happy!_

The group left the area and as they left, Sango arrived with her younger brother. She too wore a yukata. "I thought I heard Kagome's voice." Sango wondered out loud.

"Well maybe she's somewhere else. I wanna play some games and eat some food!" Kohaku whined and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku's voice broke through the loudness of the crowd.

Sango turned around and a blush crept on her cheeks as she smiled at him. "Hi Miroku. Umm...Kohaku, this is a friend of mine...Miroku." Sango introduced them as Miroku approached them. "And Miroku this is Kohaku, my little brother."

"Hey, Kohaku!" Miroku greeted him. "So where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. I don't think they've arrived yet. But instead of just waiting for them, let's just play some games and such. I'm sure they'll understand." Sango suggested.

"Yeah!" Kohaku agreed.

"Ok. Sounds like fun." Miroku walked behind the siblings as they walked into the crowd.

But as they left, the trio of girls, all wearing yukata's arrived. Ayumi had along her younger brother and sister, they were twins. Eri was with her younger sister and Yuka was an only child. "Hmm...I wonder where everyone is?"Ayumi wondered, holding both her siblings hand.

"Dunno." Eri shrugged her shoulders.

"Oneesan, we're hungry!" whined Yume, Ayumi's little sister.

"Well I guess I should get them food. We should just do our own thing until we find them." Ayumi suggested to the group.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, Rika."

"M'kay!"

"Wait!" Yuka stopped them.

"What?" Eri asked, annoyed.

"I wanna wait for...InuYasha." Yuka blushed and Eri rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I've been wanting some takoyaki!" exclaimed Eri as she lead the group away. Yuka had no choice but to follow them, not wanting to be left alone. But her eyes scanned the area, searching for the half demon. _Where are you, InuYasha?_

...Meanwhile...

"Let's try here." Izayoi stopped the group in front of a cork-shooting game. A game in which if you knock over a prize, then you keep it. "Ah, so many cute prizes. See any you like Kagome?"

"They're all so cute."

"Any that stand out?"

"Umm..." Kagome's face flared red and Izayoi giggled with excitement.

"I see. I know which one you want." Izayoi motioned towards the giant white teddy bear with it's small tongue sticking out of it. Kagome's blush deepened, confirming Izayoi's thoughts.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha to get it for you?" Izayoi asked.

"I-I-I can't..besides I don't think he wants to anyways..." Kagome began to mess with the sleeves of her yukata.

"Sure he does..."

"But...umm...Keiji...won't-"

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of that." Izayoi glided over to Keiji, grabbing his arm, shocking the teen. "Hey, Keiji-kun, I have something to show you."

"Wha-...Wait!" Keiji didn't stand a chance against Izayoi's mother will to make her son happy and Inutaisho was right behind her as well, instilling fear in the boy as well.

"I'm going to go get some food." Sesshomaru informed the rest of the group.

"I'll go with you." Ryouta joined and the two oldest brothers walked towards the nearest food booth.

_Thank you, Izayoi-san. Sorry about this, Keiji. _Kagome approached Inuyasha, who was observing the prizes as well. "Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his arm lightly, Inuyasha quickly spun around to meet her gaze.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-I-I was wondering...I mean you don't have to...but I was wondering if you could win that for me?" She shyly pointed to the white bear and Inuyasha's face lit up, now able to show some of his strong points.

"Y-Yeah, I can win it for you. Just stand back and watch." Inuyasha paid for one round and began to aim. With one shot, he knocked down the bear and Kagome squealed with joy.

"You did it!"

"Told you I would!" Inuyasha boasted, handing Kagome his prize.

"Thanks!" She blushed furiously.

"No problem."

Kaemon smiled at the two. _Inuyasha isn't his old self. He's changed because of Kagome and he's been good to her and for her as well. I know that I really don't want Kagome to date, but if I had to choose a guy for her...I think Inuyasha might be the right one for her...but Keiji still hates him..._

"We're back with food!" Ryouta and Sesshomaru held three things of takoyaki each. "Here you go Kagome." Ryouta handed Kagome her own basket of takoyaki.

"Thanks, Ryouta."

"Where's Keiji?" asked Ryouta, noticing the absence of his younger brother.

"Dunno." His siblings shrugged their shoulders.

"Well here's one for you Kaemon. If Keiji comes back before you eat them all, share." Ryouta ordered and Kaemon began to eat the fried squid, despite how much it burned his tongue.

Ryouta had his own, finding a bench to sit down on, Kaemon sat down beside him.

"Here." Sesshomaru shoved the food into Inuyasha's hand, and went off to give his parents theirs. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on a separate bench, Inuyasha began to devour his food.

Kagome, being human and delicate, took one bite and burned her tongue. "Ow...that burns!" Kagome whimpered in pain.

"Idiot! It's too hot for you to just bite into!" Inuyasha took her piece out of her hands.

"But you took a bite out of it and it didn't burn you!" Kagome pointed out, fanning her tongue.

"Of course it burned me! I'm a half demon so I can handle it, you however, can't. Here, I'll cool it down for you while you cool your tongue down." Inuyasha offered, blowing on the piece for her. Once he thought it was cool enough for her, he handed it over.

She nibbled it and smiled. "Thanks!"

"Keh! Don't just bite into like that anymore, got it?" Inuyasha warned her.

"I won't."

Inuyasha ate his up, while Kagome slowly took her time to eat hers. "What do you wanna do next?" Kagome asked.

"More games?"

"We should try that goldfish one! I always win a goldfish every year but it ends up dying. Maybe I buy the wrong fish food..." She thought.

"I got a fish here once, when I was younger, and it lived for a few years. I haven't been to a festival in a while."

"Why not? I always come, and always with my brothers and friends." _Who still haven't arrived yet...I wonder where they are?_

"I went through a difficult stage, I guess, where I thought festivals were stupid and dull. You know, I was basically the rebellious type who hated family things like that." Inuyasha explained in a sort of melacholic tone.

"Why did you come this year?"

"Because I'm not the same as I use to be. I'm surprised even, I'm different. I've changed." _Because I met you, Kagome. I don't want to be the same bastard I was, I want to be someone you will be able to call your "boyfriend" one day._

"That's good. Keiji use to tell me lots of things about you in middle school and such, so I already knew of your reputation but I was surprised on how you've changed from what Keiji told me. I like this you better then the one I heard about." Kagome smiled tenderly at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Umm...do you want some of my takoyaki? I'm not going to finish it all. I usually share with Keiji but he isn't here and he's sharing with Kaemon." Kagome offered some of her fried squid balls and he took one, eating it.

Kagome smiled, eating another one.

Keiji came back, annoyed with Izayoi, just as Inuyasha finished last of the snack. "Hey, those were mine!" He snapped.

"Keiji, aren't you sharing with Kaemon? And don't be rude to Inuyasha!"

"Kaemon eats all his! How can you not leave any for me? I'm your brother."

"Stop overreacting, Keiji. I'll buy you your own." Kagome offered and he scowled.

"No. I don't want it! Damn, this really pisses me off!"

"Keiji!"

But he stormed off, Kagome frowning at her brother's reaction. "I don't know why he acts that way."

"It's fine. Lets go play some more-"

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Hiiii!" Yuka's voice penetrated through their ears and she appeared in moments. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"H-Hi Yuka...we've been looking for you guys as well."

"Well come on, let's go play some games!" Yuka linked arms with Inuyasha, and a new feeling erupted inside of Kagome...jealously.

"Hey!" Miroku, Sango and Kohaku appeared, waving.

"Hi guys!"

"You two are having fun already, aren't you?" Miroku motion towards the bear in Kagome's arms that Yuka seem to have miss. She eyed the bear, waiting for an explanation from Kagome for having it.

"Umm...Inuyasha won it for me." Her cheeks were pink as she held the bear close to her chest.

"Your brothers here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Kaemon and Ryouta wondered off with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's parents are here too."

"Wow. The family's meet. It's like you two getting married, isn't it?" Miroku chuckled lightly while the two blushed. Yuka scowled at his joke, not finding it funny at all.

"Come on! Let's go play a game!"

She pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome and towards another booth. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure you're good with these type of games right?" They stood in front of a ring toss game.

"Yeah, I am...but..."

"Can you win me that? Please, pretty please!" She pleaded.

Inuyasha groaned, wanting her to shut up. Hell, he didn't even remember her name for crying out loud. But she was hell of annoying! "Fine!" He gave in and her eyes lit up. Kagome, however, felt something pang in her chest.

"Kagome?" Sango noticed her change in emotion. They were best friends, of course she notice it this quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine." She gritted her teeth, clutching the bear tightly.

"Here!" Inuyasha shoved the prize into Yuka's hand, it was almost like Kagome's but brown.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha! I love it! Thank you!" Yuka hugged him, then hugged the bear. "Look Kagome, he won me one too! Isn't mine a little bigger?" Yuka asked her, trying to show off her bear. _I won't lose to anyone. I love Inuyasha and no one can take him away from me. Not even Kagome._

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's go!" Kagome stomped ahead of the group, Sango and the other group of girls joining her.

Inuyasha felt something a miss, Kagome's attitude had completely changed. But why? Was it because of that annoying girl? Or was it something else? He had to find out what was causing her some type of discomfort or something...he couldn't let this go on all night.

"Hey Kagome!" He hurried over to her, stopping right in front of the obviously angry girl.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why the hell do you look so pissed off?"

Kagome clenched her teeth, digging her nails into the stuff toy Inuyasha had won for her. "I don't know why I'm mad! I just am!" She retorted.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha yelled back and she narrowed her eyes at the half demon, her anger rising.

"This isn't good..." Miroku whispered to Sango and she agreed.

"You don't understand anything!"

"Understand what? What don't I understand?!"

"Everything! ARGH! Just leave me alone...you jerk!" She shouted, throwing the toy at him and then ran off, leaving a steamed yet confused Inuyasha in his tracks.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Ah, Inuyasha, you may have sexual experience with women but when it comes to understanding them, you don't know a damn thing!" Miroku patted him on the back, but Yuka broke in.

"What was that all about? Kagome's being a real meanie today." Yuka pointed out.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. Kagome flipping out on him...what was that about? He needed to know yet...his pride wouldn't let him find her.

"Ummm...let's go this way." Ayumi suggested.

"Ok!" Eri and Ayumi left with their siblings, dragging along Yuka, who fought along the whole way.

"Sango, let's go play a game!" Kohaku pulled on his sister's sleeve.

"In a minute, Kohaku!"

"Inuyasha you have to go after her." Miroku suggested.

"Why should I? She's the one being the bitch!"

"Hey don't talk about Kagome like that! You're the idiot here!" Sango defended Kagome.

"What did I do?!"

"Are you so dense to not see what you did?!"

"Umm...yeah. Now tell me!"

"The prize you won for Yuka!"

"What about it?"

"Inuyasha, you see, Kagome thought that she might have been someone special to you when you gave her the prize, obivously! But when you got Yuka one, it was almost like it was nothing! See your mistake?" Miroku asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"Dammnit! I am a jerk!"

"Well we all agree on something now!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well you better go Inuyasha. Kaemon and Ryouta are returning with Sesshomaru and if they find out that Kagome has ran off you're as good as dead." Miroku pointed out and Inuyasha disappeared in moments.

**xxxxx**

Kagome sat just outside the lights and fun of the festival, under a tree. _Oh God, why did I think that stupid prize would mean anything to him if he gave it to me? I must be a huge idiot!_

Kagome could feel her tears fall down her face. _Why do I even feel this way? I don't even like Inuyasha like that! We're just friends! Only friends...right? _Kagome buried her face in her arms, trying fathom why she felt like this. It wasn't normal for her to feel this way...but why now? Her heart twisted with unfamiliar pain.

"I'm so stupid..." She wiped her eyes, starting at her kimono sleeve. "...all this time I kept telling myself that I didn't like Inuyasha and that we were just friends but in fact it's something more than that..."

_I like Inuyasha! I really do like him a lot! _

"Kagome!"

Kagome's head snapped in the direction of Inuyasha's voice and he appeared, running towards her with his prize under his arm and in his free hand was some shaved ice. "Kagome, here you are..." The scent of salt water floated in the air and guilt filled Inuyasha's heart.

_Damn, I made her cry. I'm such a jerk!_

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, tearing away from his gaze.

"I-I-I...that prize...I won for that girl...it was just to shut her up! It was nothing!" Inuyasha explained.

"So the prize you won for me was to shut me up as well?"

"No! Of course not! Kagome, I won you the prize because I wanted to make you happy. I'm sorry..."

Kagome remained silent for a few moments, Inuyasha had sat beside her, the bear in his lap and the ice still in hand. "Do...you...um...forgive me?" Inuyasha asked, looking terribly guilty.

"Yeah...I forgive you..." She smiled, not able to resist his puppy dog eyes.

"And I got you this...because I don't know if you were somewhat thirsty and I know this isn't a drink but it's hot and..."

Kagome gingerly took it from his hand, taking a bite of the partially melted ice snacked. "Thank you. It is hot outside." Kagome took another bite and realize that Inuyasha was sweating, probably because he was looking for her. She felt bad for making him run around so a thought entered her mind.

"Umm...do you want some? It's really hot and you look like you need to cool down." Kagome offered and a blush appeared on his face.

"Y-You don't mind us sharing?"

"No. I'm fine with it." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha took the spoon, scooping up some of the cherry flavored ice. Sticking it in his mouth, he handed the spoon to Kagome, and they took turns eating from the same cup of shaved ice. _So this is what it feels like..._Kagome looked at Inuyasha, observing his behavior.

_...to be in a relationship with someone you care about. I may not have asked Kagome out on a real date yet but.._

_...but this feels like a date already. I wonder does Inuyasha like me? I doubt it...he might have liked my body in the beginning but I'm pretty sure it's different now. _Kagome and Inuyasha were just about done with their frozen treat when the fireworks started up. (not totally accurate if fireworks happen)

"Wow! Fireworks!" Kagome marveled, Inuyasha set down the empty container and scooted closer to her. But it went unnoticed by Kagome. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah...umm...Kagome there's is something I want to tell you..." Inuyasha began, his voice serious and that held Kagome's attention.

"Yes?"

But Inuyasha couldn't find the words to say, his voice went completely dry as he stared into Kagome's blue-green that were illuminated by the glow of the fireworks. The lights from the firework enhanced Kagome's facial features, causing Inuyasha's heart to race. The space between their faces was becoming increasingly small, and the color in their faces became a very deep red color. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's face advance towards her own, her heart was pounding in her head.

_Inuyasha...is he..._

_Kagome...you look so..._

The atmosphere was romantic, perfect for a moment like this.

Their lips were about to touch.

But of course, it was natural that it be ruined.

"KAGOME?!"

Kagome and Inuyasha jerked away from one another while Keiji came storming over. "What the hell were you doing to my sister?!" Keiji exploded, he knew Inuyasha was trying to kiss Kagome.

"Nothing! We were just watching the fireworks together!"

"He's telling the truth, Keiji. Stop overreacting!" Kagome said, stepping in front of Inuyasha to stop any ongoing assault against Keiji. He stopped in front of his sister, gritting his teeth.

"We're going home, Kagome." Keiji declared.

"But I-"

"Come on!" Keiji ordered and Kagome picked up her stuff toy that Inuyasha won for her. She stood in front of him for a split second, about to speak when Keiji shouted again. "Let's go!"

"Coming! Bye InuYasha..."

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand, slipping a piece of paper into it. "Call me alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Kagome, stop talking to him!"

"Ok!" Kagome trotted after her brother, a little upset and frustrated at him. _I was going to have my first **real** kiss...Keiji had to ruin it...but does that mean Inuyasha likes me...?_

The two met up with the rest of their family before Kagome could find her friends and say goodbye and headed home. Kagome went straight to her room while the brothers decided to duke it out.

"Keiji, why are you so angry?!" Ryouta asked, annoyed and fed up with his brother's anger.

"Inuyasha was going to _kiss _Kagome!"

"What?!" Ryouta gasped, not ready for idea of Kagome actually kissing a boy...or dating. "No, Kagome can't get a boyfriend! She's too young!" Ryouta whined in a baby voice, remembering the times that Kagome was small.

"That isn't the point...Inuyasha is interested in Kagome!" Keiji pointed out.

"Umm...we knew that." Kaemon and Ryouta said. Kaemon patted Ryouta's back, trying to comfort him about the idea of Kagome actually having a relationship.

"Umm...well don't we see a problem because of that?"

"No...we actually know Inuyasha and if we could pick a boyfriend for her, it would be him. He actually cares and protects-"

"You guys don't get it! Inuyasha is just pretending!"

"I don't think he is..." Kaemon defended.

"I know him...I know what he's capable of..."

"You're overreacting." Ryouta stated standing up and dusting himself off. "Besides, we can't always be by her side...because Kagome won't her brothers with her...but with a boyfriend, she'll be happy with him and he'll be able to protect her. Especially if the boyfriend is Inuyasha."

"I don't agree with you two! You don't know what Inuyasha will do to her! I won't have my little sister hurt by him! I just won't!" Keiji declared before disappearing up the stairs and into his room.

"He has some other issues with Inuyasha that he isn't telling us." Kaemon speculated and Ryouta nodded his head in agreement.

"But Kagome having a boyfriend...she won't need us anymore!" wailed Ryouta.

"She'll need us still...just not as much. But Kagome doesn't even have a boyfriend yet...so stop worrying." Kaemon scolded him and Ryouta whimpered once more.

...upstairs...

Kagome peeked outside her room, seeing that her brothers have calmed down and sighed loudly. "Sorry about that. They're kind of loud." Kagome apologized over the phone to someone.

**_"Kind of?" _**Inuyasha asked over the other line.

"Ok, so they are loud. Sorry about how Keiji yelled at you back there."

**_"He always yells at me...I'm use to it. I hope we can hang out some more over the summer. We still have another four weeks left..."_**

"I was hoping we could hang out too! We should do some of our homework together."

**_"Sounds like a good plan to me. Wanna come to my house next week?"_**

"Yes! I mean...sure...I gotta asked Ryouta but I think he'll let me...I just can't tell Keiji. Have you started on any of your homework?"

**_"A little. But most of it isn't completed. How about you?"_**

"I've done a little of each subject except for science. I didn't want to mess up...though I did attempt it...It was a little more difficult than I'd imagine."

**_"Don't worry. I'll help you."_**

"Thanks. You...You really are a good friend!" Kagome forced out, trying not to make it obvious she liked him.

**_"Yeah...you too."_**

_I just don't want to be friends with you , Inuyasha...you're the first boy that I've ever liked in high school...and the only one who has protected me so much! Why is it so hard to confess my feelings for you?_

"It's late...I have to go to bed."

**_"Alright...can you call me tomorrow?"_**

"O-Of course! So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow...bye for now."

**_"Yeah, bye for now."_**

Kagome hung up her phone, placing her hands over her chest. _KYAAHH! My heart is racing so quickly! It's almost like Inuyasha and me are a couple but we aren't! Oh, what do i do? How do I tell him that I like him? How?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update. We've been busy with our fan fics and stuff...But it's a pretty long chapter so I hope it satisfies you all for now! We will try to update sooner!**

**Now Kagome realizes that she likes Inuyasha! Oh what now? How will they develop their relationship?! Next chapter will still be over the course of summer break...so lots more fluff!**

**Please review!**


	9. Closer Together

**As sad as I am to say this, Shippo147 will not be helping with this story for a while. She has other commitments and well, this story hasn't been updated in like forever and I feel bad for not updating! But I've started school and I've been busy with it too. **

**But I can update. I promise this will be a long update for all you guys out there! As long you guys review, I'll be happy! So please review at the end. Remember, this is just Kawii inu'no 45, I have another account with lots of Inuyasha stories if you're craving more...**

**I hope you all enjoy this update! Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I missed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**XXXXXX**

Kagome tip-toed down the stairs, quiet as a mouse. She looked around the living room, no one in sight. She narrowed her eyes at the exit. Kagome bolted for the door. "I'm just going over to Inuyasha's to study!" She called out, reaching out for the handle when Keiji yelled.

"STOP!" And ran after his younger sister. It appears he had been watching her while she tried to sneak out.

"What Keiji? What's your problem?" Kagome asked, irritated, _He's been on my back all week about this, it's just studying!_

"My _problem_is that you've been going over to Inuyasha's house a lot lately." Keiji answered, his voice dripping in suspicion. Kagome placed her hand on the door handle again, nearly preparing to run away.

"To study! What's wrong with studying?" She opened the door but Keiji slammed it, glaring at his little sister with eyes full of uneasiness and suspicion. "Keiji, I have to study! I've been finishing all of my summer homework over there! Inuyasha's a great tutor!"

"I thought he quit that shit when you finished first semester!"

"Well we thought, me and my _teacher_, that since Inuyasha has helped me so much...that he stays my tutor until I can learn these things on my own. And now...if you'll excuse me..." Kagome shoved her brother to the side, using her elbow and opened the door, walking out of her house with Keiji scowling.

_I'm watching you Kagome...just not now...but I will know if you do anything with that half demon! _Keiji thought before he slammed the door, hard.

Kagome happily skipped down the street and she hummed a happy tune. _I'm going to Inuyasha's again this week...this is the second time and it's Wednesday! I'm so happy! It's almost as if we're a couple! _She squealed happily in delight at that thought.

"Kagome! Hey!" A familiar voice shouted that cause the girl's happy mood to just crumble down. Kagome hesitantly looked behind her, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"H-Hey Yuka. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked and Yuka jogged up to her.

"I'm going to study at the library. You going to?" Yuka asked, noticing the books that Kagome carried and Kagome gulped, shaking her head.

"No..."

"Oh...so you're going over to someones house? Whose? Do you think they will mind if I come as well? I hate to study alone!" Yuka pleaded, looking at Kagome with big watery eyes.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Well whose house is it?"

"Umm..."

"Well...?"

"I-InuYasha's..."

"Oh please let me come with you, Kagome! I won't disturb your studying!" Yuka pleaded, bowing her hand and put her hands in a praying fashion. Kagome couldn't say no to her. Not only because she was her friend...but because she didn't want her to think that she wanted Inuyasha to herself, though she really did. But she didn't want her to come because Yuka would just ruin any moments they had together. Kagome groaned mentally, not sure what to do.

"Alright...let's go..." Kagome agreed and Yuka squealed with joy.

"We all can do our summer homework together! Oh and we three should also go get some ice cream later, right?" Yuka asked Kagome. _And I can make a move on him family! I'll confess my feelings to him today!_Yuka thought with determination as they walked towards Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha was sitting on his couch, his claws digging into his jeans as he anxiously waited for Kagome to arrive. She was suppose to come around noon and she was running a little late.

"Where is she?" He looked at the digital clock and stood up, going into the kitchen to make sure they had the proper refreshments. Every night, he made sure they had enough snacks and drinks for Kagome to choose from. He did his hardest to impress her, and for some reason, he thought she was actually starting to like him.

"Nah! It's probably just my imagination!" He laughed nervously, his face red when the doorbell rang. He stopped his cackling as he hurried to the front door. "Hey Ka-" His smile dropped as he spied two girls in front of his door, instead of one. "Oh hi Kagome...you brought a friend?" Inuyasha forced out a smile. He was disapppointed to have another girl over. He just wanted to spend his time with Kagome and Kagome alone!

"Y-Yeah. I ran into Yuka on the way over...and she wanted to do her homework with us. I hope that's alright." Kagome said, not wanting show Inuyasha her own dsiappointment.

"Hi Inuyasha! I hope I'm not intruding!" Yuka smiled happily at him.

"No you're not..." _Yes you are you stupid idiot! I only like Kagome! I wanted to spend time with her and her alone! _"...come on in."

Inuyasha sighed mentally, leading the two in. Kagome already knew the way but Yuka slowly walked in his house, staring in awe at everything she saw. _I'm in Inuyasha's home! I wonder if I will get to meet his mom...and if she likes me? Oh...I'll be so happy! _

The three of them walked into the living room, sitting at the small table in it. "Inuyasha, do you guys have a kotatsu?" Kagome asked, knowing it would be cold soon.

"Yeah we do. Do you guys have one?"

"Yes! We always take it out every winter. Sometimes I even fall asleep under it..." Kagome blushed in embarrassment and Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"I do that too." Inuyasha admitted and Yuka was feeling left out and decided to jump in.

"I did that last year! Kotatsus are really comfortable!" Yuka laughed cheerfully.

"Yeah...umm...so let's get to work." Kagome suggested and they all got out their books and began to work. Yuka, who was fine in all of her subjects, looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Both worked quietly for a while...

"Umm...Inuyasha..." Kagome finally spoke.

"Yeah?" His head lifted up quickly and he stared at her.

"I'm not sure how to do this problem...can you help me?" Kagome asked, showing the half demon her science problem. He smiled and nodded, scooting closer to her. Yuka frowned, why did Kagome deserve the special attention from Inuyasha?!

"...that's how you do it. You understand now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Umm...can you show me how to do this math problem, Inuyasha?" Yuka asked, showing him her textbook.

"...yeah...sure." He agreed, scooting away from Kagome and sat near Yuka. Kagome felt jealously surge through her as she stared at her piece of paper. This wasn't suppose to be happening! Yuka was smart on her own! She never asked people, except for the teachers, for help! Kagome furiously wrote down on her paper, trying her hardest to not look at them.

"I understand now! Thank you so much!" Yuka flashed him a big smile that had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Keh, no problem." He scoffed and turned to Kagome, who was staring intensely at her piece of paper and he frowned. Wanting her to ask him for some help at least. But here this girl was, ruining their precious moments together.

It wasn't like everyday she could come over! Keiji still hated him for some reason, he had no idea why except for his past, and Kagome had to spend time with her brothers as well! He just wanted to be with Kagome! Was that too much to ask for?!

Kagome looked up as the two parted away from each other, she sighed mentally, wanting Yuka to leave really. But it seems she had her heart set on making Inuyasha her boyfriend. _Maybe I should just give up...to avoid hurting Yuka..._Kagome thought. Inuyasha was the first guy she truly liked. The last guy she liked was in the fifth grade but that was an entirely different story...

"I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Inuyasha asked and Yuka's head shot up._ A perfect time to be alone with him! I can confess to Inuyasha in his kitchen!_

"I'll go with you."

"...okay. Kagome, do you want some juice?" He asked her and she nodded her head slowly. The two walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha growling in his head as Yuka followed him into the kitchen, standing there like an idiot.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Hey...you're like one of Kagome's best friends right?" Inuyasha asked, speaking to her for the first time. Yuka felt her heart beat in her chest, not caring what kind of question he asked...he spoke to her!

"Y-Yes!"

_Good! I can ask her things about Kagome! Like her favorite food, what type of music she likes, what is her favorite movie...this is perfect! I can learn a lot about Kagome without asking Kagome herself! _Inuyasha thought.

"Um...so...like what kind of food does she like?"

"Ummm...she likes sweets. All kinds. And stews." Yuka answered, now noticing who they were talking about. Kagome? Why was he asking about Kagome and not her?

"Really?" Inuyasha looked in their fridge for any type of sweets and spied some cheesecake his mother made the other night. Once Yuka left, he would offer some to Kagome.

It was strawberry cheesecake.

"Does she like strawberries?"

"Yeah...she does..."

"Okay...how movies? What kind does she particularly like?" Inuyasha asked, knowing she had liked video games and some action movies...but what other ones? That is what he wanted to know.

"She likes action ones...and a few romantic ones." Yuka suddenly felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She frowned as realization washed over her and she sighed loudly. _I...I get it now. I understand why Eri and Ayumi were telling me to give up on Inuyasha...not only does Kagome like him...but he likes her too..._

"And what about-"

"If you want to know more about Kagome, I suggest you ask her yourself." Yuka said, sadly.

"Oh...sorry...you're right." Inuyasha said, embarrassed as he looked away. _She figured me out! Dammit..._

"D-Do you..." Yuka gulped, trying to form proper sentences. "Do you like Kagome?"

Inuyasha went rigid, his face flared red and he didn't turn to face her. "W-W-Why do you ask?"

Yuka sighed. "I can tell." Yuka answered. _I can't believe I didn't see this before...I guess I have no choice but to give up...he is already falling for her..._Yuka sighed once more.

"You should tell Kagome how you feel." Yuka suggested.

"What do you know?!" Inuyasha snapped, not liking how she was telling him what to do, though she was right. His face was still red, his back still face towards her and he could hear her sigh.

"I just know that you like her...and maybe she likes you too. I'm going to go. You guys have fun studying together!" Yuka forced out a smile as she walked out of the kitchen and began to gather her stuff.

"Yuka?"

"I'm going now, Kagome. I remember I have to do the shopping and it's my turn to do dinner. See you around hopefully!" Yuka smiled at her and Kagome watched as she walked out of the house. Yuka hurried down the street, stopping only a few seconds. She dropped her books, covering her face with her hands. Tears leaked out her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

_I didn't expect it to hurt so much..._Yuka cried as her first love ended.

**xxxxx**

Kagome sighed as Yuka left. Something was wrong...but if she had to leave in a hurry...Kagome wouldn't ask her until she told her. She sat against the table, staring at her paper that was almost done.

"Your friend left, huh?" Inuyasha entered the room with a tray of tea and some cheesecake for the both of them. He set it on the table and handed her a piece and she smiled at him in gratitude.

"Yeah...something came up I guess." Kagome answered and looked at her piece of cheesecake. It looked delicious and she had a weakness for sweet things...with strawberries.

"Oh...well do you want to study still?" Inuyasha asked, not sure how Kagome was close to this friend. He knew she was a caring girl and might want to ask her...but who knows.

"Yes. I need to finish more homework before I go home." Kagome took a bite of her tasty snack. "Mmmm...this is good!"

"Glad you like it. My mom made it. We got some leftover...I never had a thing for sweet things...but you can take it home because none of us are going to eat it." Inuyasha offered and Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll eat sweet things...I just don't like it all that much."

"What do you like a lot?"

"Ramen."

"What, really?"

"Yup. It's the best thing in the world." Inuyasha declared.

Kagome giggled at his declaration. "You really think that?"

"Sure do. You like sweets a lot?"

Kagome blushed a bit ."Y-Yeah. I love all sweets...but I can't eat too much...or I'll get fat."

"You don't seem like the type of girl to get fat." Inuyasha interjected and she blushed again.

"I-I work out. Two times a week...usually a little bit after dinner though lately I haven't been running a lot." Kagome said and Inuyasha frowned, knowing the reason why she didn't run.

"It's Daisuke's fault right?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "I know...there was no evidence that he did drug me...nothing was found on him or where he lived..."

"I'll run with you." Inuyasha suggested.

"W-What?"

"Do you like to run to keep up any weight you think you might gain?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-Yeah b-but..."

"You don't want me-"

"No it isn't that...I...okay...we can run together...but you sure it's alright if you run with me?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't you have like...a life...?" Kagome asked sheepishly and Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"A life? I do. I have friends, I hang out with them..." Inuyasha answered and Kagome shook her head, taking a bit out of her slice of cheesecake.

"No...I mean...like a girlfriend?" Kagome asked, her face a bit red in embarrassment and he laughed once more.

"Nope...I don't have a girlfriend." Inuyasha answered honestly. _And it isn't like I called any of those other girls my girflriends anyways. _"I haven't had one for...three months...about three months."

"W-What? R-Really? Why not?" Kagome asked, pushing her plate aside because she was finished.

"I don't know...no one has caught my interest." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. _Except you, Kagome. _

"O-Oh..." Kagome felt disappointed, and turned to their school work. "...we should continue our work, you know? Keiji will have a cow if I'm here longer than a few hours."

"Yeah you're right..." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and they got back to work.

**xxxxxxx**

"Sango, I have so much fun with Inuyasha." Kagome hugged a pillow close to her chest, her face a deep blush. Sango laughed at Kagome, sitting on the opposite end of her bed, wearing pajamas. Just the two of them in the room, a little girl's night.

"Then why don't you confess to him? Though don't forget his past." Sango reminded her best friend, not wanting her to get hurt and Kagome nodded her head, understanding what she meant.

"I know, I know. But Inuyasha said he hasn't had a girlfriend in three months, and that's about the same time we've become friends." Kagome said, her smile dropping. "But he also said he isn't interested in anyone right now...could I be wasting my time on him?"

"You know why he hasn't made a move on your right?"

"What do you mean? Make a move? He wants to make a move on me?" Kagome asked, ecstatic and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well not just him...other guys at school...do you know see how unattainable you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome...you have the most overprotective brothers ever...why would anyone want to bother with such a headache?" Sango asked and Kagome frowned.

"They aren't that overprotective...at least Kaemon and Ryouta aren't..." Kagome murmured and Sango rolled her eyes once more.

"Keiji is the absolute worst and he already hates Inuyasha for some unknown reason, so I doubt he'd be too happy with you two dating." Sango reminded the girl and Kagome shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if he likes it or not...this isn't about his life...it's about _my _life."

"True it is."

Kagome sighed loudly, releasing the pillow. "But I like him a lot...I just wish there was some way to know if he liked me..."

"I know it's hard, Kagome...just bear with it for now, alright?"

"Alright. We should get to sleep...it's alright midnight." Kagome yawned and Sango nodded, crawling into her funton on the floor. "Night Sango."

"Night Kagome."

The lights went out and the two feel asleep. Morning came quickly and Ryouta was awake, making breakfast for the two. Kaemon sat on the couch, his hair tussled a bit, a bowl of cereal in his lap as he sat cross-legged on the couch. "Morning Kaemon!" Kagome greeted as she and Sango came downstairs.

"Morning."

The two seated themselves behind him, Kagome reaching for Kaemon's bowl but he pulled it out of arm reach. "Hey, I just want a bite!" Kagome pouted and Kaemon shook his head.

"Ryouta is making you and Sango breakfast...just wait. This is mine."

"Please...pretty please. I bet you ate the last of the cereal, right?"

Kaemon remained quiet and Sango laughed and Kagome tugged on his brother's arm again. "Just let me have one bite. I love this brand."

Kaemon sighed, letting her have the bowl as she took a bite and handed it back to him. Sango shook her head at their playful antics. Kagome had an amazing close relationship with all her brothers. All of them special to her in one way.

It just that now she was growing up, or was already grown up, they just had a hard time letting her do things on her own, like meet boys. Kagome smiled, watching tv. "Breakfast to anyone who wants some!" Ryouta shouted and the girls sprang up to eat.

After they ate, Sango had to return home to take Kohaku to a soccer practice. So Kagome was left home with her brothers today. "Where's Keiji?" Kagome asked, sitting on the couch with Kaemon again.

"I guess still sleeping."

"But it's almost noon!" Kagome exclaimed and Ryouta shrugged his shoulders.

"It's summer break, you guys only have two more weeks of it left, let him live it up for now. And Kaemon can you go pick up some groceries? I have to clean and Kagome's going to help me. Unless you want-"

"I'll go!" Kaemon sprang up from his spot, Ryouta grinned as he handed Kaemon the money he needed for the food, got dress and left as Ryouta threw a dust rag at Kagome.

"I don't know why I don't get to go shopping...I know what to buy exactly."

"He needs to get out for a bit. He's been home a lot...and tonight is his night to make dinner. He needs to pick out what he wants to make." Ryouta reminded him and Kagome sighed.

"Okay..." Kagome sighed and the two got to work.

Kaemon walked to the market, seeing on the list in capital letters "YOUR NIGHT" and he sighed, knowing that he was cooking. "What should I make?" He asked himself, looking at all the meats on sale today.

"Curry sounds good." He nodded his head, and began to gather the ingredients for tonight's menu. He finished and payed. As he was walking, a young, beautiful woman was standing on the side of the road when something fell out of her purse. Oddly, tall, well-built looking men stood near her, but not on her, as if trying to be conspicuous about the whole situation.

Being the nice person that he was, Kaemon walked over and picked it up for her.

"Miss, you dropped this..." Kaemon tapped her on the shoulder and she smiled in gratitude, standing on the edge of the road.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"And if you don't mind me saying this..." Kaemon began as a black car began to drive near the sidewalk, coming closer to the pair. "...It's very dangerous for a pretty lady like you to stand on the edge of the sidewalk."

Kaemon took her arm gently and lead her only feet away from the edge as the black car drove up and reached out for someone and grabbed Kaemon instead. The woman gasped in horror at the surprise kidnapping and the tall, well-built looking men came to her side. "What's wrong, Himemiya-sama?" They asked, not noticing that Kaemon was gone.

"That man...he was kidnapped instead of me!" She said suddenly, knowing that she was the target. Being the daughter of the Prime Minister put her at risk, even if she did sometimes try to blend into everyday life. (though she failed miserably)

They nodded, understanding and began to make phone calls while one of them escorted the woman away from the scene.

In the car...

"We got her! The Prime Minister's daughter!" The driver declared loudly, grinning like a mad man.

"Um...boss?"

"What?"

"This isn't the daughter...it's not even a female." They said and he glanced back, looking at a knocked out Kaemon in the back seat and cursed.

"Shit...you idiots grabbed the wrong person!"

"Sorry boss! He was standing next to her at the time! We didn't know she moved! Sorry!" They apologized and the "boss" gritted his teeth angrily.

"This person has to do...he has to be in someones family...and we'll take all their money...and next time we'll get the Prime Minister's daughter, got it!?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

**xxxxxxx**

"Kaemon sure is taking a long time..." Keiji pointed out to his other siblings as the three of them sat on couch, watching an anime with blank gazes.

"And the house is clean...I'm bored..." Kagome groaned, sitting in the middle of her brothers. "...and hungry."

"Me too..." Ryouta sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't let him go shopping for food anymore." Kagome and Keiji nodded their head in agreement and Kagome stretched, wearing a pair of shorts in a tank, today wasn't as hot as the others, but wearing these types of clothes while cleaning made it easier. Her hair was up and Keiji rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Wanna play the Wii?" Keiji asked.

"Sure..." The other two replied but before any of them could get up, the doorbell rang, repeatedly. Kagome and Keiji looked at Ryouta, neither of them wanting to move.

"You two set up the Wii..." He said, irritated and they nodded, getting up to set the game system up. Ryouta walked over to the door. "Yes?" He asked loudly before opening the door and in came Inuyasha. "Well then...come in..." Ryouta said as the hanyou walked into their house before he invited him in.

"Change it to the newstation!" Inuyasha ordered and Keiji frowned while Kagome gasped in surprise, hating her sudden ensemble.

"W-Why?" Kagome asked and Keiji stood up, standing in front of Kagome...she was in a tank top and shorts...short shorts. He wasn't going to let Inuyasha see her body so exposed.

"Just do it! It's about Kaemon!"

"Kaemon?" Ryouta grabbed the remote before any questions could be asked and flipped it on. A reporter was on, reading a report in his hand.

"Today, at 3:37pm a kidnapping took place. An attempt to kidnap the Prime Minister's daughter, kidnappers took local high school student Kaemon Higurashi, an innocent by-stander who was assisting Yui Himemiya-sama." The reporter announced, a picture of Kaemon's high school photo appeared at the left of his head and he continued to talk. "There is no information regarding where they took him and who these criminals are. But they could be possibly dangerous. Officals are searching for the young man."

"Kaemon's been kidnapped!" Kagome gasped in horror and sat on the couch, taking it all in.

"You just sent him out to food!" Keiji said in disbelief. How their brother got caught up in this mess was beyond all of them?

"It's all over the news...it's been playing since 4. You guys didn't find it a bit strange that he hadn't returned and it's already 4:45?" Inuyasha asked the siblings.

"Honestly, I thought he just got side-tracked..." Ryouta answered as he dialed the number for the police. Inuyasha sighed and took the open spot next to Kagome, not even paying the least to her outfit.

"You alright? You're a bit pale..."

"My brother, my older than me brother, has been accidentally kidnapped...you tell me how I should feel?" Kagome said and Inuyasha frowned a bit, but understood.

"I guess...no...hmm..." Inuyasha couldn't find any words to comfort the girl at the moment and Keiji groaned but his attention fell back on Inuyasha.

"You can go now, you don't have to be here." Keiji spat and Inuyasha scowled.

"Look, I came here to help you guys. If it wasn't for me, you would have never known about this...until the police called you but I thought it wouldn't be as bad for you guys if I told you instead of some random police-"

"Inuyasha...thank you. Keiji, leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you." Kagome said in Inuyasha's defense, her hand grabbing Inuyasha's in a comforting manner and he smiled at her. Kagome smiled back and Keiji had enough of this.

"Yes he has." Keiji jumped between them, causing the hanyou to get to his feet.

"What!? Refresh my memory, Keiji, because I can't seem to recall any moment in time in which I've done anything to you." Inuyasha said crossly, his arms folded over his chest and Kagome furrowed her brows.

"What is it, Keiji? Why are you so mean to Inuyasha?"

"Suki Kinomoto."

"Who?"

"It was the end of junior high school, and don't act like you don't remember her...or any of the other girls you've hurt." Keiji spat and Inuyasha took a minute to think about it.

"Wasn't she your girlfriend, Keiji?" Kagome asked, recalling the name and he nodded his head. "...and what does Inuyasha have to do with her?"

"Because...he stole her away and not only that...he hurt her so badly it's unforgivable!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was thinking, intensively about the situation and then it clicked in his head. "I remember her! I flirted with her a lot and..." He could see a disapproving look form on Kagome's face and became silent.

"Yeah, you did...and she broke up with me. The break up I could get over, and honestly I did, but I did care about Suki unlike you. She wasn't even all that interested in me...like she was with you..." Keiji remembered. "Whenever she had a conversation with you, it was always brought into our own conversation and all she would do was talk non-stop about you. It was tiring and I already began to hate you for taking her away from me."

"Look that was a long time ago...why can't you let it go?"

"No! I saw what your break up did to her! It broke her spirit and diminished her self-esteem. Her grades fell because she fell in such a long depression and eventually, she moved away...but what you did to her...lead her on for a few months...acted like you cared...it was all a lie that she believed. That is why I hate you...what you do to girls...what you could do to Kagome...I won't let it happen."

"I'm not the same...I'm not like that anymore, Keiji!" Inuyasha said in his own defense. Keiji's face remained harden, his eyes glaring at the hanyou in front of him.

"I doubt it...you're excellent at lying, Inuyasha. If I was some girl, helplessly in love with you, I'd believe anything you say." Keiji retorted, his eyes flickering to Kagome's face back to Inuyasha.

"W-What?" Inuyasha was taken back by his comment. Why would he even say such a thing...and in front of Kagome nevertheless?

Kagome sat on the couch in silence, her mind running a million miles a second as she took in a part of Inuyasha's past that involved Keiji. Did Inuyasha really hurt a girl that badly? Kagome knew of his past, and knew that he had hurt girls...but bad enough so that she had to move away? _Will that happen to me...if I continue to like him? I don't want to get hurt...but..._

"No...I won't do it again..." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "I have stopped dating girls and hurting them...and I won't hurt anyone else I get involve with in the future..."

"Like I said, the perfect liar."

"Stop it, Keiji!" Kagome interrupted finally and Keiji took a step back as Kagome stood up. All the while, Ryouta was still talking to the police. "You say Inuyasha's the perfect liar...even if that is true..." Kagome could feel her voice becoming smaller and the two males stared at her.

"Kagome..." Keiji touched her shoulder and she looked at her brother. Keiji could see something in Kagome's eyes that he had never seen before. Love. Hurt. Sadness. Confusion. All in one powerful stare. His heart sank for her, never in his life had he felt like a bigger jerk than he did now. He was hurting Kagome more than he was hurting Inuyasha.

_H-How could she like him this much? Why my sister? I just wanted to protect her..._Keiji sighed.

Inuyasha frowned, not able to see Kagome's face. Something was going on between the two siblings that he was unaware of. Ryouta hung up the phone and walked over to the group. "The police haven't heard anything from the kidnappers...what's going on?"

"Nothing...nothing at all." Keiji answered, sitting down. "Inuyasha can stay. For now." Kagome's face lit up and she hugged her big brother tightly. Inuyasha was relieved to hear that and Kagome continued to hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him and he smiled.

"I said for now...now please change." Keiji pleaded and she stood up and headed up to her room to dress.

Ryouta looked at the three of them, wanting to know what was going on between the trio but decided to drop the topic and turned up the television, as the same reporter came on. "We've just received a tape from the kidnappers." He said and it switched to different screen and there was Kaemon, strapped to a chair, a blind fold on and his head kept moving to side to side.

Three men stood beside him, all wearing black ski masks. "We have kidnapped this guy and we want 10,000 dollars for his release!" One of them declared.

"We are prepared to kill this guy, whether he's important or not, if you do not cooperate with us." Another said, pushing a gun to Kaemon's head.

"Ow..." Kaemon pulled his head away. "I need to get home...I didn't mean to get-"

"Shut up!" They hit him in the head.

"Hey what's going on?" Kagome was coming down the stairs and Inuyasha ran in front of her way, blocking her path. "Inuyasha?"

"Just...stay here..."

"Why? What's happening?!" Kagome asked, her voice alarmed.

"Kagome, believe me, you don't want to see this right now. Please..." Inuyasha pleaded, not wanting Kagome to become upset but whether he let her see the footage or not, Kagome began to become worried.

"I-Is Kaemon alright? Is he alive?"

"Yes...he's alive."

"You didn't answer my first question..."

"Kagome..."

"Kaemon's my brother...is he alright...or not? This isn't a difficult question to answer, Inuyasha!"

If Inuyasha was the greatest liar in the world, he sure wasn't keeping his reputation. Ryouta approached the two, and Inuyasha stepped aside. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go into the kitchen right now." Ryouta said in a soothing voice and Kagome nodded her head slowly, following her oldest brother.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, his eyes drifting to the tv that was replaying the same footage...again and again. "What's wrong with this stupid tv station?! Don't they know that his family is watching this and might be a bit sensitive towards the situation!" Keiji snapped angrily.

Inuyasha noticed something that would go unnoticed many more times before anyone actually saw it. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Keiji asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"There is a small window in the background...but it isn't noticeable because everyone focus on Kaemon and the kidnappers. There is a sign there..."

"A sign...like a billboard?"

"Yeah...if only we could zoom in on it." Inuyasha frowned, his brows furrowing.

"The news station should be able to help us...come on let's go." Keiji insisted.

"You really want me to come?"

"No...but if I leave you here you might want to comfort Kagome, and having you come with me is better than that, no matter how much that girl trusts you." Keiji answered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I finally calmed Kagome down...but where are you guys going?" Ryouta asked, noticing the two getting ready to leave.

"To bring back Kaemon." Keiji turned off the tv. "Keep Kagome preoccupied...don't let her watch tv."

"Umm...alright...but shouldn't you guys-"

"We'll be fine. Let's go, Inuyasha." Keiji insisted and the hanyou nodded, following him out. The two hurried to the news station in which the video was broadcast. When they got there, there was already a lot of policemen there, talking and asking questions. You know, police things.

"Hey let us in!" Keiji said as a policeman stopped him.

"Sorry, we can't do that."

"Hey, my brother is the one who is kidnapped and we might be able to help!" Keiji said and the policeman shook his head still.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, my dad is in charge of this! Takahashi, InuTaisho. I'm his son, Inuyasha Takahashi and we can help with this kidnapping!" Inuyasha said and the officer looked embarrassed.

"S-Sorry...here you go."

The two headed into the newstation and hurried to the elevator. "Your dad is a police officer?" Keiji asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"He's the Chief and is in charge of cases like this..." Inuyasha answered as the two walked onto the floor, where they met up with Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho. "Dad!" Inuyasha called out and he turned to his son.

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?"

"Have you found out where the kidnappers took Kagome's brother?" He asked and he shook his head. "Well I do. I think...let us see the tape..."

"Alright." He nodded his head, letting his son and Keiji into the newsroom where the tape was at. Following Inutaisho's orders, the began to play back the tape until Inuyasha said to stop.

"Zoom in right there...can you do it?"

"Sure."

And sure enough, they zoomed it on a certain spot and there was a visible billboard. "That's located downtown." Inuyasha said and his father examined it.

"We'll get right on it...these people aren't that experienced..." He noted and made a call.

"Now what?" Keiji asked.

"We wait." Inuyasha said, hoping that Kaemon was alright. If not...Kagome would be devastate. And the last thing he wanted to see was Kagome crying.

**xxxxxxx**

"Where did you say Keiji and Inuyasha went?" Kagome asked, worried, scared and a bit bored.

"Out..." Ryouta answered and Kagome sighed.

"I wish they would come back...I wish Kaemon was safe...what if he isn't safe, Ryouta? What if he's hurt or worse..."

"Kagome, shhh...it will be alright, okay?" Ryouta put his arm around his sister, comforting her.

"I don't think I can bear to lose you any of you guys...you guys are so important to me..." Kagome sucked her tears back in, not wanting to cry. "My brothers mean everything to me."

"And you're important to us as well, Kagome. Kaemon is fine...I'm sure he is." Ryouta reassured her, kissing the top of Kagome's head. She leaned against her brother and the minutes flew by and soon it became an hour and the two still sat, waiting for anything.

"It's almost nine...you want to go to bed?"

"No. I want to be awake when Kaemon comes back."

"Alright..." Ryouta sighed. "...are you at least hungry? I can fix you a little something."

"No...I'm not hungry."

Ryouta frowned and suddenly the doorbell rang and he and Kagome bolted to it, opening it. With only a bruise on his forehead, Kaemon stood there with a goofy smile. "Sorry dinner is a little late...but I got the groceries!"

"Kaemon!" Kagome hugged her brother and Ryouta shook his head, a relieved smile on his face.

"You big idiot, you had us all worried...and you end up getting kidnapped."

"Sorry...forgot to mention that before I left." He joked as Kagome hugged him still.

Behind him, Keiji and Inuyasha stood there with Inuyasha's father and a couple other police men. Keiji walked towards the house, ready to join his family in their nice little reunion before stopping. "Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha answered, noticing his serious tone.

"Thank you. Kaemon's safe..."

"I didn't do it for you...I did it for Kaemon and Kagome..."

"Don't think that because today we worked together a bit that I like you. I still hate you. And I don't want you near Kagome at all." Keiji began and Inuyasha sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy to gain Keiji's trust. "But she trusts you...and if she can...I guess I can try...as long as you don't hurt her." Keiji turned his head slightly, his eyes narrowed.

"One screw up, and I swear I'll make you pay."

Inuyasha knew that a human couldn't really do that much, but could feel the seriousness in Keiji's voice and nodded his head. Who knows what Keiji would do to Inuyasha if he harmed Kagome...

Keiji joined his family and Inuyasha turned to his dad, and the two left Kagome's house.

Inside the home, Kagome wouldn't leave Kaemon's side as Ryouta began to prepare a late dinner. "Now doesn't this feel a bit nostalgic?" Kaemon smiled warmly, his family together.

"Yes..." Keiji nodded his head, sitting beside Kagome.

"C-Can we all sleep downstairs? Please...tonight...I want us all to be together..."

"You know it isn't the same as when we were kids, Kagome." Keiji reminded her.

"I don't care...just as long as we are all together..." Kagome pleaded and the smiled, giving in.

"Sure. It's been a long time since we acted like this..."

"Yeah...it has." Ryouta entered with a tray of food for them all, instant curry, and gave everyone a bowl. They told Ryouta what was happening tonight and he agreed, and they finished eating and began to set up their sleeping arrangements. Kagome got the couch while the three brothers got the ground.

"Remember, after mother and father died...we all slept in their room for months?" Kaemon asked his family and Kagome nodded her head, comfortable on the couch.

"We all use to fight who would sleep with Ryouta." Keiji added, remembering their childhood and Kagome smiled.

"But Kagome always won, since she was the youngest." Ryouta grinned looking at his sister. "Keiji and Kaemon use to get so mad too. So I slept in the middle all the time, with you guys surrounding me."

"Yeah...now we're all too big to do that." Keiji scoffed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Nah, that isn't it. You guys just stronger...you didn't need me that much anymore after that year...all except Kagome."

"I was the youngest, what did you expect?" Kagome blushed a bit and Ryouta laughed and sighed a bit, remembering all the memories as if they were yesterday.

"It's late. We all should sleep...today has been long." They all nodded and yawned. The lights went out and they all fell asleep, all except Ryouta, who stayed awake, gazing at his siblings.

_Mother...father...am I doing a good job with raising them? There are times where I question whether I did the right thing by raising them myself...but I know I did the right thing...I'm all they have...and they are all I have. I love each and one of them...even though they can act immature, I love my family. I miss you both, but being with them all...makes me happy and cherish everyday. _Ryouta thought with a sad smile, his eyes closing slowly as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**OH MY MONKEYS I UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY! IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! Three months to be exact, if not a little longer...I've been really busy...school has been crazy and I hoped you all enjoyed this update. **

**Please review! I worked hard on this chapter...alone. Well...the first 300 words were what Shippo147 wrote...but the rest was all me. Though I wish I could have had helped, but oh well. She's busy with life and such. **

**Keiji isn't mad at Inuyasha for taking his girl, okay maybe he is, but he hates Inuyasha because of what a break did to the girl he cared about. He's just afraid that Kagome will get hurt. Try to understand that people...**

**I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. **

**Please review! **


	10. Closing the gap

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm trying my hardest. My partner in crime is not able to help me at the moment so Kawii Inu'no 45 is doing this all on her own! It's a bit difficult, since I got other stories, school and other things to do...but I will not let my readers down! I love to update! I love to write! **

**So I hope you all enjoy this update...I'm working hard! Yes!**

**This chapter gets interesting...and I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome walked with Keiji and Kaemon to school. Summer break was finally over and school had returned once more. "I hated waking up so early in the morning." Keiji yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Second semester already..." Keiji sighed, holding his book bag behind his head as he walked, his hands behind his head.

School, no one wanted to be there. Kagome didn't even like it, there were only a few reasons as to why she was a bit excited going back. 1. She will be with her friends, and she loved to be with her friends. 2. She would see Inuyasha. She and Inuyasha talked about tutoring still and both thought it would be a great idea to continue it, Ryouta also agreed with the two.

Much to Keiji's displeasure, but he seemed to be easing up on Inuyasha a bit, but still didn't want them to hang out alone anymore. He still wasn't ready to forgive Inuyasha for his past mistakes towards women. And he refused to let Kagome get hurt.

"Oh stop complaining! A new semester! And I finally get to wear the winter uniform!" Kagome squealed in delight, admiring the clothes she wore. Kaemon and Keiji rolled their eyes. Girls and clothes. A mystery to them.

"Well I just want to sleep some more. I didn't get my full amount of sleep this summer break." Keiji stated and it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well winter break is just around the corner. Just be patient!" Kagome said as the school came into view, as did her friends. "See you guys later! I'm going to go hang out with my friends!" Kagome hurried off as they waved lazily after her, and went to find their own friends.

"Hey guys!" Kagome waved to them, excited to see them all.

"Kagome!" Ayumi shot up and hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Wow...you were only gone for a few weeks..."

"She hugged all of us like that..." Sango pointed out and Kagome giggled as Ayumi released and noticed something new about her.

"Ayumi you got a tan!"

Ayumi laughed, nodding her head. "Vacationing in Hawaii will do that to you!"

"I bet!"

The friends laughed and not far, Inuyasha leaned against the school wall with Miroku and his regular group, who were all aware of Inuyasha's crush on Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha, Kagome has just arrived..." Hotaru said to him and his head snapped in the direction he pointed. They laughed and he scowled, embarrassed.

"S-So what if I am excited to see her..." Inuyasha said.

"No one said anything about you being excited..." Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha smacked his head.

"Keh! Anyways...you guys have all stopped your bad ways?" Inuyasha asked, and they all nodded their heads.

"I don't know why we even did that to the first place." Another one said, his name being Akira, a fox demon.

"Yeah...neither do I," said Arata.

"Yeah, even Hotaru has a real girlfriend." Miroku pointed out to the group and they all looked at him, a bit shock.

"You have a girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked, a bit surprised and somewhat jealous. He was the first one to stop his habits...and he still didn't have Kagome as his girlfriend.

"Well...yeah...I had already liked this girl...and once we changed...and I asked her out...and now we've been dating for two months...you didn't know?" Hotaru asked them.

"He probably is too busy trying to get Kagome's brothers to like him." Akira snickered and Inuyasha smacked him in the head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Keh, I'm going to go talk to Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"I'll go with you!" Miroku piped up and Inuyasha groaned.

"Why?"

"Because he likes Sango. Well see you guys later." The others split, going in different directions and the two made their way over to Kagome's group.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha waved to her and a smile graced her face as she stood up, walking over to him.

"Hi Inuyasha! Did you enjoy the end of your summer vacation?" Kagome asked, they didn't see each other the last week of summer break and both desperately missed the other, but hid it pretty well.

"Keh, it was alright. I did nothing but clean for my mom. It was boring and tiring." Inuyasha answered and Kagome giggled a bit.

"Well I'm looking forward to our first study session of the semester!" Kagome reminded him and he nodded his head.

"Me too." The two exchanged smiles, lost in their own little world. Miroku, amused with the situation, grinned like a mad man at them and then cleared his throat loudly to bring the two out of their thoughts.

They blushed and the school bell rang, indicating that they should go to first hour before tardies were issued. "Well see you around, Inuyasha." Kagome waved and turned to catch up with her friends when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She blinked, staring at the hanyou with red painted cheeks.

"Can I--We, um Miroku and I, eat lunch with you?" Inuyasha asked and another smile graced Kagome's face.

"Of course! See you at lunch!" And the teenage girl walked off, heading into the building. Miroku crept up behind him, the grin he had before never left his face.

"Smooth." He teased and Inuyasha sharply turned to him, his face narrowing at him.

"Shut up! I got you into the table as well!" Inuyasha stomped to the school. "And I can easily get you out!"

"No! I wanna eat lunch with you guys!" Miroku whined and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm, who shook him off violently. "Please!"

"Fine! Just stop whining! Damn you're annoying!" He growled irritated and Miroku cheered and followed him inside the huge school building as they searched for their first hour classes.

The first day went by as usual, and lunch didn't come soon enough. Kagome set her bento down and the other girls stared at her as she happily sat down with a cheerful, upbeat smile on. "What's gotten you so happy?" Ayumi asked, nibbling on a wiener that was shaped into an octopus.

"Inuyasha wanted to eat with us today!" Kagome answered and they all grinned as her face redden. "A-A-And so did Miroku!" She added quickly as they giggled, all except Sango, who began to stare at her own food.

_Miroku is going to eat with us as well... _She thought, seating herself and didn't know what else to do but eat.

Kagome looked away from her friends, who continued to torment her with her crush on Inuyasha. But it was more than a crush, and Kagome knew that. She liked Inuyasha, and a lot. But her shyness, and not to mention brothers, restricted her from telling him her true feelings. _But then again, it isn't like he could like me back! I'm just his friend! One of his female friends! _Kagome thought, shaking her head furiously.

"Hey are you alright?" A familiar, deep voice asked and Kagome whipped her head around, her face red in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm fine!" She stuttered out, feeling like a complete idiot. _That was so stupid to do! _

"Oh alright..." Inuyasha looked at her friends, flashing them a friendly smile before seating himself beside Kagome with his own lunch with him. Miroku glided over to the other side of the table, smiling at Sango who nervously smiled back.

"So how were your morning classes?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after she had finally calmed down.

"Good, but the same as ever." Kagome answered.

"Sports day is coming up." Eri interrupted and they all nodded their heads.

"I can't wait! I know it isn't all that different from middle school...it just sounds like fun when you're in high school." Ayumi bubbled with excitement.

"It's still done by classes right?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded his head and she nibbled on her food. Yuka stared at the two, her heart still healing over the lost of her first "love" but stayed put. She wasn't going to leave the table because she couldn't bear to watch the two get closer. And beside, Kagome was one of her best friends, she had to be there to support her.

It was obvious the girl didn't have much experience in the department with love and with older brothers who wanted her to remain their little sister forever, it was clear that Kagome needed all the support she could get from her friends.

The group ate and talk, you know, regular teenage. From afar, Keiji watch in distaste as Inuyasha his lunch with Kagome. He scowled, not liking it one bit. "What's wrong, Keiji?" One of his friends ask, noticing the large scowl on his face.

"It's Inuyasha! Everyone says he has changed! I don't believe it!" Keiji growled, tearing his eyes away from the sight to eat.

"Well it's true."

"What do you mean, Aoi?" Keiji asked, looking at his female friends that sat at his table with a few other friends. She stabbed her straw through her juice box and sipped it before continuing.

"Inuyasha has changed ever since he met with your sister. Even when he was acting like a rude jerk who wanted her body in the beginning, he did not sleep or flirt with any girl. He really has his heart set on going out with your sister." Aoi explained and Keiji's scowl remained.

"Don't say heart...it is almost as if he's in love with her or something." Keiji retorted, staring down at his food with an angry glare.

"And what if he is?" Aoi asked, quirking a brow and Keiji shook his head.

"That's impossible! Inuyasha can't fall in love!"

"Anyone can fall in love. Even Inuyasha."

"No that isn't possible! At least not with my sister...not Kagome. Why can't he find someone else to fall in love with?!" Keiji asked angrily.

"You cannot chose who you fall in love with, Keiji. It just happens. It's an uncontrollable force that binds two people together...you can't avoid the fact. The signs are clearly there."

"What signs?" Keiji asked, not familiar with the "signs" of love.

Aoi groaned, feeling a headache. "Do you not notice his behavior? First off...he begins to stutter around her and begins to get nervous. There is no record of Inuyasha ever getting nervous around a girl, _except _your _sister_." Aoi explained.

"And how do you know this?"

"I see them a few times a day, in the hall and being a girl, we can easily see those things...well most of us. I think Kagome is pretty dense in this department."

"Good...I don't want her to-"

"Keiji, do you honestly think that Kagome doesn't have feelings for the hanyou?"

"I...err..." Keiji turned his gaze back to Kagome and Inuyasha, she was laughing about something and Inuyasha stared at her with a soft, loving gaze that went unnoticed by Kagome (of course) and Keiji turned back around. "Damn...if anything I was hoping it was just a crush..."

"It's more than a crush. You, me, and the whole student body knows it."

"But Kagome's too young to be dating! She can't handle the emotional stress of dating yet!" Keiji groaned and placed his head on the table.

"You haven't talked to her about sex have you?" Aoi asked suddenly and Keiji sat up, his face cherry red.

"I don't want to tell her about sex! She might get ideas!" Keiji quickly answered, his face still red. "Kagome's not going to lose her...you know...to Inuyasha. I won't let her!"

"I never said she was. But you cannot chose who she loves, and if she wants to give herself to Inuyasha, that is her choice." Aoi stated simply and Keiji scowled but it quickly disappeared.

"She doesn't know that much about sex...I mean I'm sure she's heard about a few things from her friends...but other than that..."

"Well...you and your brothers need to talk to her about that...or at least Ryouta. She needs to be educated about that, so if she does ever get into a relationship, especially with a person like Inuyasha, that she knows how to control any-"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Keiji warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Kagome is transitioning through her young life into a woman, and she needs to know about certain things. Giving your virginity to the man you love can be beautiful, but she does-"

"Okay, I get it. Kagome's young and needs to know about relationships...but how do we even begin to explain those sort of things to her?! We didn't have this problem in middle school...since she went to an all girl school! Why couldn't we just keep her there?!" Keiji whined and Aoi rolled her eyes, smacking him on the head.

"Because when she would have graduated, she probably would have fallen in love with any guy she saw and who knows what would have happened. And besides, Inuyasha has changed a lot and is a nice guy. If all he wanted was some ass action, he wouldn't be trying this hard and get to know her. Have a little trust in other people, Keiji. They aren't bad."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Keiji stated and he began to devour his food. Aoi rolled her eyes and everyone who was watching, because they were so intersted in the conversation, began to finish their own food.

After school Keiji saw Kagome and approached her, but Inuyasha beat him to her. "Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted with a wide smile and Keiji scowled as he appeared from behind her.

"Hi Inuyasha...hey Keiji." Kagome noticed her brother.

"Kagome...I'm going to go on ahead...with...Kaemon. You'll be fine?" Keiji spotted his brother already walking home.

"Of course. I'm going to stop at the mall with a few friends and then I'll be home around sixish." Kagome answered, smiling and nodded and Keiji's eyes narrowed at the hanyou behind her.

"Is he going too?"

Kagome flushed red and looked at Inuyasha shyly. "I-I hadn't really asked him...but I was going to!"

Keiji's eyes shifted to Kagome's flushed face and then back to Inuyasha. "You better watch out for her." Keiji warned him before turning to catch up with Kaemon. The two blinked at one another.

"Is...Keiji trusting me to go with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems that way..." Kagome said, shocked as well.

Keiji hurried over to Kaemon's side and he blinked. "What are you doing here? Usually you're following Kagome around after school when she makes plans." Kaemon snickered and Keiji scowled at him.

"We have bigger problems..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get home...when Ryouta gets home." Keiji said and walked ahead of his brother, who stared at the back of his head curiously. What could his brother have to tell him and Ryouta? There was no doubt in his mind that it was about Kagome.

**xxxxx**

"Thank you for walking me home, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she walked up to her house, turning to him.

"No problem. Do you want to go running tomorrow?"

"Yes! Since the sports festival is coming up, and I need to get into shape! I think I want to do something with running!" Kagome exclaimed and he smiled.

"So what time?"

"Umm...5 am. You up to waking up that early?"

"Keh, of course! I'll be here at 5. You better be up and ready." Inuyasha grinned at her and she beamed a smile at her.

"I will! See you in the morning." Kagome waved to him as she skipped inside, where all three of her brothers sat on the couch. All three of them looked to be focusing on something and Kagome quirked a brow. "What's up?"

Ryouta's head was the first to looked up at her, gulping loudly. "Kagome...sit down."

"Umm...okay..." Kagome slowly walked to the sofa and sat down, observing her brothers. "What's going on? Please don't tell me this is an intervention because I mean-"

"No, it isn't...there are still some things...you still aren't fully aware of yet." Kaemon began, his face red as he spoke. Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking at Keiji who remained quiet and Ryouta cleared his throat.

"Okay, Kagome, we know you have taken an interest in boys." Ryouta began and she nodded her head.

"I've been interested in boys for a while guys. What is this about?"

Ryouta opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it. _I can't talk to my baby sister about sex! It's such an ugly subject! And what if we give her the wrong message and tells her sex is good?! Well...in ways yes...but no! She's too young! She can't lose her virginity and she can't be a mommy yet! I won't let her! She's my little sister and I love her so much!_

"Ryouta?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hugging my head like that?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled by his arm that had wrapped around her head while he thought about losing his little sister.

"You're my little sister...I just wanted to hug you!"

"Okay...but I can't breathe..." She gasped out and he released her head. "Okay, tell me what's going on!? You guys are acting really weird today and I wanna know why now!" Kagome demanded, tapping her foot.

"Well...you see..."

"Err..."

"..."

"What's wrong?! Why are you guys acting like this?" Kagome asked, becoming irritated with their behavior. They all stared at one another and then approached her at the same time, causing her to sink her seat. _This does seem like an intervention..._

"Sex is bad!" They all declared loudly and Kagome's eyes became as big as saucers.

"W-W-What are you guys talking about?! I'm not having sex! And why would you think I was?!" She asked, her voice high pitched and nervous.

"No..." Keiji shook his head.

"...we're trying to say..." Kaemon began.

"...that sex is bad...just in general. Don't have it." Ryouta finished and they all crossed their arms, looking at her.

"What!?"

"Yes. Now that-"

Kagome began to laugh hysterically and they all exchanged confused glances. "Why are you laughing?" Kaemon asked, utterly confused.

"You guys...are just too funny!"

"Why?! Because we're trying to protect you from the dangers of STDs and pregnancy?" Keiji asked sharply and she shook her head, wiping her eyes. Her laughter died down and she regained her composure, looking at them.

"Guys...I know what you guys are trying to do."

"You do?"

"Yes. You guys think it's your responsibility for telling me about sex and all that since I've never been in a relationship and now that I'm in high school, I'm changing. What you don't know that in middle school there was this special Sex Ed. class that I took..."

"I didn't give-"

"I know...I didn't have your consent. But I was only 14 and I didn't want to ask my older brother if I could take a Sex Ed. class...how awkward would that be? And anyways, I forged your name onto a slip that allowed me to take it so I know all about sex and everything else." Kagome explained in a nonchalant voice.

"You forged my name?!" Ryouta asked, shocked.

"Only once."

"So...we're stressing out over something...that you already know about?" Kaemon asked and Kagome nodded her head. They all let out a relieved sigh. "At least now we don't have to go into detail..."

"But I went on the internet to check out sex for females!" Ryouta whined and Kagome blushed a bit.

"Well you guys shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kagome stated and Ryouta and Kaemon turned to Keiji.

"He told us that you didn't know!" They pointed their fingers at their younger brother.

"I was just making sure! I didn't know for sure!"

"Okay, well now that is all settled...what's for dinner?" Kagome asked and they began to discuss dinner for tonight. After dinner, Kagome went up to her room and began to look through the outfits she used for jogging.

"T-This is almost like a date..." She thought to herself, smiling madly and giggled with excitement. _I've been alone with Inuyasha multiple times...but this time we won't be working for school...but running...I wonder what he will wear? I wonder how it will look on him? Well either way. it will make him look hot. Inuyasha's always good looking! I wonder if I'm suitable for him? _Kagome asked herself, staring at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't disproportional or chunky. She was small and slender and suddenly her eyes fell on her chest. "I wonder--No! Don't think about things like that..." Kagome shook her head. "I can't...I mean...I'm pretty sure...not to be conceited, Inuyasha has looked at my body...I wonder what he thinks of it." Kagome's face was the darkest red imaginable at this moment and she hurried into her bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha stretched as he laid sprawled on the couch until his legs were pushed off the couch, taking his entire body and he caught himself before he slammed into the ground. "What the hell, Sesshomaru?! I was laying there!" Inuyasha snapped at his older brother.

"Like I care." Sesshomaru took his spot on the couch and took the remote as well. Inuyasha growled, sitting on the couch and glared at his brother.

"Don't you have a life?!"

"I do."

"Then why the hell are you here?!"

"_Mother_ likes me here."

"She isn't your-"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi threw her slipper at his head, causing the poor hanyou to fall off the couch again. "Don't talk to your brother that way! He's always welcomed here!"

"Dammit, mom! That hurt!"

But she ignored him, doing whatever she was doing as Inuyasha climbed back on the couch, glaring at Sesshomaru still. "You didn't even like her for the longest time." Inuyasha reminded his brother.

"What? Am I not allowed to be hostile towards the woman who was replacing my own?"

"Keh! I just thought you still hated her."

"I've grown beyond hate, Inuyasha...unlike you. I grow to like others over time. Izayoi-san is a nice woman and mother and I'm truly grateful to her."

"Keh!"

Silence filled the void between the two as they stared at the screen, both with a glazed look in their eyes. The screen reflected in their eyes, both with topaz colored eyes that shined brilliantly.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru suddenly said and Inuyasha stared at him, blinking in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kagome Higurashi."

"What about her?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"She has three brothers...and that's it."

"I know that! Her parents died..."

"How long ago? Do you know that mch at least?"

"She told me she lost them when she was young...but that's all." Inuyasha answered honestly, a bit curious as to what Sesshomaru might know about the Higurashi family that he didn't. Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Ten years ago. They lost their parents."

"Oh..."

"Do you know who raised Kagome and the two younger brothers?"

"A grandparent?"

"They had none. Both grandparents had died before the accident and they had no living relative in Japan and Ryouta had refused to move his family or split up from them all."

"Ryouta...he's the oldest, he's your age. Is that why you know this?"

"Ryouta was called out of class the day of the accident...and despite it all he remained calm and left. He was 17 at the time, and didn't return to school for an entire week...even then he wasn't there all that much."

"Why not?"

"He was taking care of his younger siblings."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked. A teenager taking caring of three kids?

"Yes. Without their mother or father, Ryouta stepped up and took on the parental role, abandoning his youth at the same time. He completed high school a bit later than the rest of us. He raised his little brothers and sister...they are all they got."

Inuyasha stared at the ground, his elbows on his knees as he concentrated on the floor. They are all they got. Did that mean...to back off the family and let them live their lives together without him? No, he couldn't do that. He was far in too deep to just back off.

"I do not want you to break that family up."

"Huh?"

"Do not play dumb, Inuyasha...though I know most of the times you aren't...but Kagome has a bond with all her brothers, especially Keiji."

"How do you know that?"

"Izayoi-san would send me over to their house to bring them food. She knows of the family's position but didn't tell you. I usually saw Kagome and Keiji together...doing everything together as if they were twins. Of course she was close to all of her brothers, but she and Keiji are different. And Keiji seems to hate you a lot for whatever stupid thing you did," Sesshomaru explained to his younger hanyou brother.

"Why are you telling me this suddenly?"

"I thought you should know before you go deeper with your relationship with Kagome. Do not do anything that will mess with that family. No matter what, Kagome will always chose her brothers over you."

"I know that! Do you think I'm that stupid?" Inuyasha snapped, not looking at him.

"Good. I know you've developed a crush on her."

"S-So?! I like her...a lot! What of it?! I'm not allowed to like people seriously?" Inuyasha growled, very defensive and Sesshomaru stood up, slightly annoyed with Inuyasha's foolish antics.

"For you, it's surprising for every one. Be careful. That is why Keiji hates you. Show that you can take care of Kagome and I'm sure Keiji will come to trust you slightly. But if you harm that girl, you'll only get the wrath of the brothers." Sesshomaru walked out of the living room and Inuyasha sighed.

"Now he acts like an older brother..." Inuyasha scoffed, a slow sigh following. _All she has is her brothers...but she also has friends...and wouldn't she want a boyfriend one day who could help her? I know that her brothers and her deceased parents take a huge piece of her heart...but couldn't I be apart of that as well? I don't want to take her away from them..._

**xxxxxx**

Kagome groaned as her loud alarm went off. She slammed her fist down but missed it by an inch and attempted it again, turning it off this time. _Why am I up this early? _She asked herself, not wanting to get up from her nice, warm bed. She suddenly sat up, gasping loudly. "Running with Inuyasha!"

She jumped out of her bed, bad move, and her legs were tangled in the blankets and she fell forward, hitting her cheek and then the ground. "Smooth..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing her face in pain. _Please don't leave a mark..._She prayed as she got up to get ready.

Inuyasha had arrived ouside and waited for Kagome to come. He didn't want to ring the doorbell because it would wake up the brothers, and the last thing he waned were Kagome's older brothers yelling at him for waking them up. _They are all they got. Would Kagome tell me more if I asked? But I don't want to pry...but I want Kagome to trust me. Damn, this liking people for real stuff is really difficult and confusing sometimes. _He sighed as he leaned against the fence, waiting for her.

There was movement coming from the door and he stood up straight. Kagome came out of the house with her head bowed and she approached. "Morning, Inuyasha!" She said, not looking at him.

"Morning? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked and she shook her head. "Then why won't you lift your head and looked at me when you talk?"

"No reason. Come on, let's go." Kagome lead the way out of her yard and Inuyasha followed her, quirking a brow. _Why is she hiding her face from me? _Inuyasha wondered as they began to slow jog.

The two worked out in silence, Inuyasha staring at Kagome and while she jogged to the side of him, she didn't look in his direction at all. "Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" And he came to a complete stop and she stopped a few meters in front of him.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because...you'll laugh at me..."

"What? Why would I laugh at you?"

"Well if you knew what happen...you'd laugh!"

"Kagome, I have no idea what the hell are you talking about! Just look at me dammit!"

"No!"

"Dammit, show me your face!"

"I don't want to!" Kagome shook her head, turning to continue running and Inuyasha grabbed her arm, his hand gently but firmly grabbed her face and faced it up towards him. He blinked, staring at a black bruise on her cheek that was also swollen.

"What happen to your face?"

"I-I..." A faint blush developed on her face.

"You?"

"I fell out of my bed and hit my drawer..." Kagome blushed a bit. Inuyasha tried to stifle his chuckle and her face hardened. "See! I knew you were going to laugh at me! It was so stupid!" Kagome began to stomp off.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha effortlessly caught up with her. "I wasn't laughing at you...I was laughing on how cute you were being."

"C-Cute?" Kagome's face steamed red.

"Yes. You're so cute sometimes..."

"I-I-I-I..." Kagome was lost for words, her heart pounding in her chest. _Inuyasha called me cute! He called me cute! My heart won't stop racing! _Kagome thought, thinking she was going to hyperventilate any moment but didn't.

"Come on, let's run. And when we return to your house, we can put some ice on that bruise." Inuyasha insisted and she nodded her head as they completed their first run together.

Returning to her house, the brothers still hadn't woken up but only Ryouta was informed as to where Kagome was. It was almost six am when they returned and Inuyasha began to get ice for Kagome's injured face. "I can get it y'know." Kagome called from her spot on the couch.

"Keh, just let me do it woman!" Inuyasha scoffed and she sighed, waiting for him to return. He came back in moments with a bag full of ice and placed it on her cheek.

"I have to shower in a bit, Inuyasha. We have school still."

"I know. I just want to make sure you take care of yourself. Wouldn't want you falling out of bed again," he teased her and she blushed once more.

"It was an accident."

Inuyasha chuckled and she continued to blush.

"Your brothers can sleep." Inuyasha observed.

"Yeah, they do sleep a lot sometimes. But Ryouta should be waking up soon. He has to go in early today."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer."

"Oh really? He doesn't seem like the lawyer type."

"He isn't. He doesn't like to send people to jail. But he does it...and he does a pretty good job of it. He wanted to be a surgeon, like a brain surgeon or something like that."

"Why didn't he?"

"He was taking care of me, Keiji and Kaemon."

"Oh..."

"You already know what happened, don't you?" Kagome asked, her voice gentle but melancholic and Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome placed her hand over his own, causing him to a blush a bit. "It's alright...a lot of people that live around here know that too...so every once in a while I'm reminded of it..." Kagome smiled softly.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah...a lot. But with my brothers always with me...I'm totally fine. They mean everything to me, I don't think I could have survived without them." Kagome gently smiled at the memories that slowly played in her head.

Upstairs Kaemon woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He felt oddly thirsty and began to get out of his bed and sluggishly walked across his room. He began to descend down the stairs, and neither Kagome or Inuyasha noticed the slowly moving brother in the background and how he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"How is your cheek feeling?" Inuyasha asked, removing the ice. He noticed that the swelling went down but there was still a bruise.

"Much better...thank you..." Kagome smiled, touching her cheek when his hand grabbed hers. Kagome blinked, a bit surprise as he set her hand in her lap, his eyes staring at her with a softness she had never seen before. She could faintly recall that this scene had happen before but her mind was in a haze at the moment that she didn't think too much about it. Her heart began to pound in her head.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha leaned in closer, decreasing the gap between their lips. But this time...there was no interruptions. No interlopers in the room as Inuyasha rested hand on her own still, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's lips reach her own. Her heart skipped a beat as she reacted with a small kiss of her own.

Kaemon walked out of the kitchen, his eyes looked at the pair that were still in lip lock and he took a sip of his water before realizing what was happening. He swallowed his water hard before heading back into the kitchen.

A door open upstairs, loud enough to startle the two and they broke apart, both with red faces and not able to look at one another. Ryouta came down the stairs, yawning loudly and lazily. "Inuyasha you still here?" Ryouta yawned and Inuyasha stood up.

"Y-Yeah. Well I guess I'll be going! See you at school Kagome!" Inuyasha waved and left quickly. Kagome's face remained red as she touched her lips. _Inuyasha and I...kissed! _She thought, overwhelmed with joy.

"Kagome, you better take a shower first...if you want some hot water..." Ryouta said to her and she nodded her head before hurrying up the stairs to her room. Ryouta walked into the kitchen to find Kaemon up against the wall, his eyes staring at his glass of water. "What's wrong with you?"

Kaemon looked up at his older brother and forced out a smile. "N-Nothing...I'm going to get ready for school..." Kaemon walked away and Ryouta scratched his head.

"What is wrong with everyone this morning? It's like they're nervous or something..." Ryouta asked himself before getting breakfast started for his family.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha and Kagome have finally shared their first kiss together! But what will happen between the two now? And Kaemon? What will he do since he saw the two actually kiss? Ohh...all these questions will be answered in the next chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! **

**Please review! **


	11. Misunderstandings

**It's been a while since we've updated and we're so sorry for the delay. We're both busy with school and other things so it took us a while to write this chapter, despite how short it is! Well...it isn't that short but I hope you all enjoy it! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for, right? Oh let's hope so. Last chapter Inu and Kagome kissed and Kaemon saw, what's going to happen now?**

**We try to catch all our spelling and grammar mistakes but if we didn't get them all, we're sorry. Hopefully it isn't so bad that it distracts you from the story itself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome's hands brushed against each other, the contact made them both remember their kiss and their faces flamed red. "I-I--" Kagome stuttered, not able to form a proper sentence. Inuyasha was equally as tongue tied and his hand quickly retreated away from Kagome's.

"S-Sorry." He murmured quietly, finally finding his voice.

The rest of the group observed the pair's strange behavior as they all ate a lunch buffet the girls had prepared. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I'm going to go to the restroom." And before anyone could offer to go with her, she practically ran to the girl's room. Miroku, who sat near Sango, looked at Inuyasha suspiciously and walked over to his friend.

"We should talk." Miroku insisted in a determined voice and Inuyasha, after all the red left his face, quirked a brow.

"Why?" He asked and Miroku rolled his eyes, forcing his hanyou friend to his feet and away from the table. "Cut it out, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped at him, not enjoying being shoved. "Stop pushing me, you moron!"

Miroku stopped once they were in the hall, the two were out of the group's earshot so Miroku decided to speak. "Okay, so what's going on?" Miroku asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and he waited for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked; shifting his gaze downward, not wanting his friend to see through his façade. Miroku wasn't stupid, he knew his best friend very well and the hanyou wasn't that hard to read either.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, you can't hide it from me. This whole week you and Kagome have been acting strange. Every time you two even take a glimpse at each other your faces are tomatos! I know for a fact you two have stopped your study sessions this week--"

"Our classes are focusing on Sports Day, you know that." Inuyasha interjected and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Regardless, something is going on between you two. What?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha stated quickly. Miroku gave him the 'I-know-it's-not-nothing' look, "mind your own damn business, Miroku!" Inuyasha added to fill in the awkward silence that only made him appear guiltier. Inuyasha turned his back to him.

"Well fine. I'll just ask Kagome. I'm sure she'll--"

"Don't ask her anything! What happened between--"

"So something did happen." Miroku had gotten the spark, that's all he needed; all he _ever_ needed to get information from his friend. "What?"

Inuyasha groaned and could feel the blood rush to his face as he began to try and produce words. He murmured something out too low that Miroku didn't hear.

"What?"

"Kagome and I..." And once again his mumble was incoherent.

"I can't hear you. Speak up." Miroku said, enjoying the look on Inuyasha's face.

"We kissed dammit!"

"What?! Really?!" Miroku gasped in surprise and Inuyasha nodded his head, combing his fingers through his silver bangs. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"Have you asked--"

"No, I haven't asked her out. We haven't even talked to her about the kiss--it was kind of spontaneous. You remember the day Kagome came to school with a black cheek?"

"Your kissed hi--"

"No you dumbass. She fell and well when I was placing ice on her cheek we just--kissed." Inuyasha explained and Miroku grinned, slapping Inuyasha on the back and chuckled loudly.

"Well I think this problem can be solved easily."

"How?"

"Just talk to her."

"It isn't that simple!" Inuyasha groaned and he began to pace back and forth frantically. "What if she doesn't want a boyfriend and I make a complete fool out of myself? This is the first girl that I want to get serious with but--"

"But what?" Miroku asked, preparing an appropriate pep talk in his head.

"I don't know—I'm not sure how to ask her. Most girls I can just tell them to meet me somewhere and they'd go. Kagome isn't like most girls. She's so different, she's so much different than any other girl I've met before and—"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be scared of asking a girl out, especially Kagome." Miroku reassured his best friend. "Let me ask you this—who kissed who first?"

"I kissed her."

"Did she kiss back?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you scared? If she kissed back then that means she obviously likes you. Kagome doesn't seem like the type of girl to kiss another person back out of self pity." Miroku said, proud of his pep talk effort; seeing the words sink into the hanyou.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Unlike you, I've actually observed the behavior of women even before we all strayed from our bad habits." Miroku grinned a proud smile. "I think Sango likes me."

"Why don't you ask her out then?" Inuyasha asked, relieved that they were talking about something else, they could have been talking about elephant excretion habits and it wouldn't have bothered him; anything but what embarrassed him the most. He still needed to sort some things out in his head about Kagome and himself but he was feeling a bit more confident now. She kissed him back—that had to have meant something.

"I'm taking it slow. Now isn't the best time." Miroku explained his tactic.

"Well can we get back to the table? Lunch is close to ending and I haven't eaten much." Inuyasha said when he heard his stomach growl at him. Miroku stared at Inuyasha's stomach, hearing the growl as clearly as the person it was growling at.

"Yeah. I swear you're always hungry." Miroku teased and Inuyasha shoved him lightly before the two walked back into the cafeteria. Behind a few lockers down, a curly black haired girl stood there with a scowl on her face.

_Inuyasha actually likes a girl? _She bitterly thought, biting down on her thumb. She, one of Inuyasha's old flings, had actually wanted to be Inuyasha's real girlfriend but he had dumped her before school ended the previous year, before the new school term.

She smirked darkly as she walked down the halls.

**xxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat in the restroom stall, evening her breathing. The air was like a thick milkshake, it became impossible to suck enough in no matter how hard she tried. _I can't stop thinking about the kiss. My heart won't stop racing. _Kagome's fingers traced over her lips, her eyes closed and her face became an even deeper red. _The warmth of his lips—I have to stop thinking about it! He hasn't even tried to talk to me about it! And it's been about a week! _Kagome sighed, feeling a bit different now.

"A whole week..." She said softly and gasped. _W-What if he didn't like it?! What if I'm a horrible kisser?! What do I do?! O-or maybe he made a mistake by kissing me and regrets it? What if I'm making this a bigger deal out of this than necessary? _Kagome managed to calm her breathing once again. _I probably just need to talk to him. Yeah—I should talk to him soon. _Kagome thought and stood up.

She reached for the lock on the stall door with a shaky hand when she heard a few girls enter the room, giggling loudly. Kagome paused and took a step back and sat back down on the toilet, pulling her knees up and hugging her legs. _What am I doing? I feel like I'm eavesdropping on their conversation! _Kagome thought to herself.

"I can't believe Inuyasha is off the market now. He's _such_ a hottie." One girl said and Kagome's entire body slumped as she listened to the conversation. _Inuyasha off the market? _

"Not to mention a good kisser. I guess he finally found a girl to hang onto." Another one said and two out of the three sighed. "At first I thought he was going to go out with that ugly first year." The word 'kisser' stuck in Kagome's mind, no matter how hard she tried to shake it out.

"Oh me too. He and Miroku were hanging out with them a lot. It was so annoying. It was like they were begging for his attention or something. But I'm glad he finally has a girl." One said relieved. "Someone who is his age and of his speed."

The bell rang. "We're going to be late again! Tamiya-sensei is going to be angry at us!" One said and the three left.

Kagome sat on the toilet, her feet hit the ground and she unlocked the stall but didn't leave it. _I-Inuyasha has a girlfriend? _Kagome blinked, her entire body trembling. Her chest tightened and her eyes screwed shut and the tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. _Why does it hurt? M-My heart...it hurts so much. _Kagome cried silently in the restroom as next hour began.

**xxxxxx**

Inuyasha searched for Kagome during their passing period but could not find her. Instead, during his frenzied search he crashed into Sango and the rest of her friends. "Hey Sango!" He gasped when he caught his breath again.

"Oh hi, Inuyasha." She greeted with a friendly smile, or at least she hoped it looked friendly, she was slightly worried that it was showing how she felt; concerned. She was concerned mostly for Kagome, and her current strange behaviour, but also the effect it seemed to having on Inuyasha.

"Hey, have you seen Kagome? I have something I want to talk to her about." Inuyasha asked, looking a bit eager and anxious. There was a worry line that seemed comfortably set in his forehead.

"She went home early. Her stomach began to hurt and so she went home." Sango explained and Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...okay. D-Did she text you or anything?" Inuyasha asked and Sango nodded her head. "That's weird because I've been trying to get a hold of her but she hasn't answered any of my text messages at all."

"She's probably really sick, Inuyasha. When she got home she probably went straight to bed. Don't worry. Why don't you visit her after school? I'm sure she just needed some rest." Sango reassured him and he nodded his head. Now all she had to do was believe it herself.

The day went by quickly and he soon found himself walking on the lonely path to Kagome's house. He never realized how long and boring it was until now. Everything was different when he was with Kagome. Inuyasha finally saw her house and instantly became nervous. _Just talk to her about it. She likes me, right? Or else she wouldn't have kissed me. _Inuyasha told himself as he took the last shaky step onto her doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Kaemon answered and greeted the hanyou with a friendly smile. "Hey, Inuyasha. Here to visit Kagome?" Kaemon asked.

"Yeah. I heard she got sick and left early."

"Yeah. Come on in."

Kaemon closed the door behind Inuyasha as he stepped through the threshold. The uneasiness clung to him but he felt something else; no doubt something other than just being nervous about confessing to Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here!" Kaemon shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha stood next to him, waiting for Kagome to come down. Her door opened and Inuyasha, expecting to see a sick Kagome, was surprised when Keiji exited the room with a half emptied glass of orange juice. His face hardened as he locked eyes on Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, despite the fact the Keiji had always glared at him so harshly, this glare seemed different.

"She's sick." Keiji said harshly. "And sleeping." He added when Inuyasha moved to place his hand on the door knob. Keiji began to descend down the stairs, his face still hard.

"Oh--"

"But she was awake just--" Keiji cut off Kaemon as he approached Inuyasha.

"She said she didn't want to see Inuyasha." Keiji stated, setting the glass on the counter. "And I'm not lying either. She said 'I don't want to see him.' when she heard Kaemon say you were here." He said in his stone voice, but appeared somewhat pleased with Kagome's choice.

The two brothers were now staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked in shocked, and very hurt. Before either brother could ask, Inuyasha dashed up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome?"

"…"

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Can I come in?"

"..."

Inuyasha twisted the door knob and Keiji grabbed his arm. "You're not going in there." Keiji hissed at him but Inuyasha shook his arm and flung open the door. Keiji was right behind him, scowling angrily.

Her blankets covered her entire body, and she lay on her side, facing the wall. "Go away." She ordered, not bothering to turning to face him. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Kagome, what's wrong? Your voice sounds like you've been--"

"Keiji...please..." Kagome's voice pleaded sadly, like each word inflicted physical pain on her. Keiji pulled Inuyasha out of her room, closing the door.

"I don't know what you did, but stay the HELL away from her, got it?!" Keiji ordered, poking Inuyasha in the chest violently.

"Wait a minute! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Don't act stupid. You and I both know that she isn't sick, at least not with a stomach ache. Look, just go and leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to see you." Keiji continued and Inuyasha looked doubtful at him and blinked one hard blink as if everything would go back to normal when he opened his eyes again.

"I-I-"

A hand touched his shoulder and Inuyasha turned to see Ryouta and Kaemon. "Inuyasha, I think it's best if you leave." Ryouta insisted and Inuyasha looked at all three of them. In their eyes, he was the bad guy hurting their little sister. He wasn't, was he?

It was three against one and Inuyasha knew that he didn't stand a chance against the three of them and so he walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"I wonder what happened?" Kaemon asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think happened? Kagome finally saw Inuyasha for his true self and wants nothing to do with him." Keiji declared and sat down on the couch. Kaemon didn't like the way Keiji wasn't as distressed about it as he was. He was too happy about Kagome not liking Inuyasha anymore to realize that it was hurting her. He was being selfish.

"I don't know. Kagome knew about him for a while, something else must have happened. I don't know what." Ryouta sighed and glanced up at Kagome's room with a frown on his face. "I wish I knew what to do at a time like this."

"Yeah—this seems like a job our mom could do." Kaemon sighed, placing his chin on his palm.

"Well she isn't here. We have to figure this one out on our own. And so far, I like the idea of keeping Inuyasha away from Kagome." Keiji stated; crossing his arms and Kaemon rolled his eyes.

"I thought you got over your hating Inuyasha stage." Kaemon snapped.

"I never said I did!"

"Whatever."

"Come on you two, Kagome is hurting and we don't know anything else only that involves Inuyasha. Now think, come on!"

"I got nothing except that Inuyasha is a jerk." Keiji said bitterly.

"I got nothing." _And just the other day they had kissed. What's going on between those two? _Kaemon asked himself, his face more disfigured than his brothers as he tried to understand the relationship between his younger sister and the hanyou.

The brothers sighed, unable to figure out what to do for their younger sister.

**xxxxxx**

"Kagome, what's going on between you and Inuyasha? Miroku told me that Inuyasha went over to your house last week and you didn't want to see him. What happened?" Sango asked as she and Kagome helped with setting up for sports day.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kagome, we're best friends. You can tell me anything!"

Kagome sighed as she and Sango finished setting up a tent and sat down on the grass. "I'm stupid Sango. I'm so stupid!" Kagome scolded herself and Sango quirked a brow, sitting beside her best friend.

"Kagome, you're not stupid. What gave you that idea?"

"Everything, Sango! Just… everything!" Kagome buried her face in her knees and Sango hugged her friend, so confused as she tried to comfort her best friend.

The class finished up setting up for sports day, and Kagome hurried to her next class, trying to avoid Inuyasha but failed miserably. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called from behind her and she ran forward, pushing passed others. He caught up with her quickly, grabbing her arm.

"We gotta talk!"

"I'm late for class!"

"No you're not. We have another four minutes."

"I need to talk to my teacher before class starts."

"Liar."

"Let go of my arm! I'm gonna be late!" Kagome tried to pull back her arm but Inuyasha still held a firm grip.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on with you? Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Inuyasha please...another time."

"Then at lunch." He crossed his arms, his golden eyes narrowing at her.

"I'm busy at lunch."

"With what?"

"I promised to help a friend with something."

"What friend?"

"You don't know him."

"Him?"

"Yes, I have other male friends!"

"Well then tell me who! Maybe I'll know him if you told me his name!"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone!" Kagome began to walk away when he stood in front of her.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you--"

"I hate you! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore!" She screamed at him suddenly and the whole entire hallway became silent. Pain was clearly etched into the hanyou's face, the same as Kagome's. Their eyes locked for a moment, Kagome's full of pain, hatred and rage.

"Fine. I don't even know why I wasted my time with a first year like you." His voice was like ice and he walked passed her. Kagome held it all in as she hurried off to her next hour class. _It's over. Inuyasha and I will never see or speak to each other ever again. _Kagome thought sadly as she sat at her desk.

Yuka entered the class room, having witnessed the entire scene and sat beside Kagome. "Kagome what's--" But Kagome gave her an expression that silenced Yuka instantly. She could see the pain written on Kagome's face and quickly hugged her. "It's alright, Kagome. I'm here."

"Yuka..." And it all spilt out as she began to cry once more.

**xxxxx**

Sports day had finally arrived and the different grades had their own area. The first years, the second years, and the third years all had similar events and all competed to win in their year. Inuyasha and Miroku were stretching, Inuyasha's hair pulled back with a hair-tie. Miroku observed his friend and noticed the tired expression.

"You getting any sl—"

"I'm fine Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku frowned and his eyes shifted over to the first year area. Sango was standing with Kagome and their other friends. Miroku and Sango had talked about their best friend's relationship but neither could come up with a reason as to why they seem to "hate" one another now.

Not too far away from them was Keiji with his own friends, getting ready for their own races. Humans and demons and half demons had their own different races within their grade. There was no way a human could outrun a dog demon in a race. It was impossible. But because of their fast speeds, the races for the demons never lasted that long anyways.

"You should make up with Kagome." Miroku suggested and Inuyasha's head snapped in his direction, a growl rippled through his lips.

"Why the hell should I make up with her?! She's the one acting like a brat. I did nothing to her!" Inuyasha growled, angry and crossed his arms, almost pouting and sulking at the same time.

"Okay, if you really don't want to know how she's doing then I won't tell you what Sango has been telling me." Miroku began to walk away from Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, as if he didn't care. But on the inside, he truly did want to know what was going on with Kagome. He especially wanted to know why she suddenly flipped out on him.

"_I hate you!"_

Her words stung and he cringed as his heart twisted in pain. It was a very unfamiliar feeling and he didn't like it one bit. Miroku had walked off some time ago and Inuyasha groaned as he stood up. His eyes shifted in Kagome's direction for a brief moment but he turned away from her.

_I have to face the facts—she hates me now. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I gotta get on with my life. So this is what it feels to be dumped, huh? I've been doing this to girls for years—no wonder why Kagome doesn't want anything to do with me. I am a jerk._

...first year students...

Kagome stretched, she was up next in the running event and she didn't want to pull a muscle, she didn't need physical pain to add to this crushing emotional pain. Her eyes shifted towards a group of cute girls in cheerleading outfits, cheering for their class. Kagome sighed, _Those girls are cute—I'm not. I'm no where as cute as they are._ Kagome shook those thoughts away and she pulled her hair back.

"I can do this." She breathed.

All the runners lined up at the starting line, Kagome lined up with a bunch of girls. _I can do this. I'm ready for this! _Kagome told herself and the starting gun went off and the runners took off. Kagome began at second place and began to build up speed. A girl with long hair ran by her and Kagome blinked as Inuyasha flashed in her head. Caught off guard with that strange image, her feet stopped themselves involuntarily and she lost her balance. Kagome skidded into the ground face first and the other runners ran around the fallen girl.

"Kagome?! Are you alright?" Sango and Yuka approached her as she got up.

"I'm fine." Kagome wiped the dirt off her face and sat up, feeling an odd pain her leg. "I'm sorry. I let our—"

"It's fine, Kagome. We just want to make sure you're alright." Sango reassured her and Kagome nodded her head as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Kagome repeated. "I just need to clean this dirt off."

"You sure?" Yuka asked and Kagome nodded her head as she walked off to the closest water fountain.

In the second year area a group of girls giggled at Kagome's accident. "It seems ever since she found out Inuyasha has a _girlfriend _she's been messed up in the head." The curly black haired girl said maliciously and the two nodded their heads.

"Well I'm Inuyasha's best friend and I know he doesn't have a girlfriend." Miroku interrupted their conversation and the three looked startled to see him randomly pop up.

_I knew there was something wrong. Kagome thinks Inuyasha has a girlfriend!!_

"M-Miroku...err--"

"There is no need to explain, ladies." He said coldly, "You know, green is an ugly color on you two." He smirked and walked off to find Inuyasha.

The hanyou sat like a dog, chewing on his lower lip as he watched the whole Kagome fiasco from afar. It took all his will power not to hurry to her side, but he remained planted in his spot and was exhausted. "Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice startled him and he stood up quickly.

"I wasn't—"

"You have to find Kagome."

"Why?" Inuyasha's voice became ice.

"Because she thinks you have a girlfriend."

"Why the hell would she—"

"Apparently, one of your old ex's was jealous of the attention you gave Kagome and began to spread a rumor around that you had a girlfriend and--"

"Those bitches! I'll make—"

"Go find Kagome before getting revenge! She's heartbroken because of it!" Miroku interrupted him and Inuyasha nodded his head and began to run off in the direction he had saw Kagome walk off to.

"Thanks Miroku, I owe you one!" Inuyasha called back to his friend.

"I know!" Miroku grinned, watching his friend disappeared. _I hope that he can fix this without messing it up even more._

**xxxxxx**

"Ow, my ankle. I think I sprained it." Kagome grimaced at the pain she felt in her bone, touching it and winced. She put her leg under the faucet and let the cool water run over it. She sighed in relief; it helped ease some of the pain. "How am I going to get the nurses office? Everyone is busy and working so hard. I'm such a burden."

"I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Kagome tensed up, the water still running and she turned around, her face red as she tried to hide her embarrassment and tried to act angry. "W-What are you doing here?!" She snapped and he advanced closer.

"Cut the act Kagome."

"What act?"

"Look, you're injured and I should take you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"You just said yourself that—"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Inuyasha groaned and sat down on the ground, a few meters away from her with his back to her, his arms resting on his knees. "I don't like this Kagome." He finally admitted.

"Don't like what?" She tried to sound cold but was failing miserably.

"You acting like this. Us not talking. You're not even letting me talk to you about—"

"Inuyasha don't you have an event to do? You're letting down your entire class because you aren't--"

"Screw my class, Kagome! Dammit, I'm trying to talk to you about something important and you keep interrupting me!" He snapped, he clenched his fists; tired of her harsh remarks and foolish antics. "Look, I didn't come here to argue with you, I came because I was worried about you and there are some things you should know about before we totally just end our friendship."

"Like what?" Kagome rolled her eyes but waited for his response. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried her hardest not to stare at Inuyasha.

"Like I've never stopped thinking about the moment when we kissed!" The volume in his voice lowered and his voice softened. "Ever since you said "I hate you" to me I've been a mess and I haven't been able to sleep since you've said that to me."

Kagome's face softened but suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to like Inuyasha anymore and shook her head. "Y-You're l-lying."

"Why would I be lying about this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, offended and hurt.

"Leave me—"

Inuyasha was in front of her in one instantaneous moment and his lips pressed against hers. Kagome was caught off guard and struggled in his grasp, feebly trying to push herself away from him but suddenly stopped as she melted against his lips. Kagome couldn't find the will power to fight against him and kissed backed, her mind misty and he pulled apart.

"Kagome. I like you." He admitted and her heart was about to leap from her chest.

"W-W-What about your girlfriend?" Kagome stuttered and he shook his head.

"That was a rumour created by one of the girls I use to hang with." Inuyasha explained and Kagome stared at the ground, embarrassed by the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I must have hurt you so--"

"Kagome, it's fine. Just answer this—do you like me?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her into his arms and she nodded her head in his chest, burying her wet face in his gym shirt.

"I like you, Inuyasha. I like you so much that sometimes… sometimes I can hardly bare it." Kagome admitted her tears hadn't stopped falling.

Inuyasha brushed his lips against her ear, "Then will you please be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha whispered in a soft, tender voice. Kagome's eyes widen and she stared into his golden orbs when three faces appeared in her head.

"W-What about my brothers? After how they saw how I was—they will never let me be with you, Inuyasha." Kagome explained and he frowned before coming up with an idea.

"They don't need to know about it. We don't tell our friends or family." Inuyasha insisted and it was Kagome's turned to frown.

"But if we do that, wouldn't it feel like we aren't even dating?" Kagome asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of, Kagome. But I really want you to be my girlfriend, even if it's in secrecy." Inuyasha cradled her in his lap and Kagome smiled, resting against his strong chest.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Inuyasha. Okay, let's secretly date. We can't tell our family."

"Or friends."

"A little secret between the two of us."

* * *

**Whew, that took a while to write for us! But we hope you all like it! I know I do! The next chapter, hopefully, should be up within the next month or so...we still have school and our other stories to think about! **

**Well please review!**


End file.
